Risk of Yesterday
by Caunoiech
Summary: When Aragorn travels with Legolas to his home, secrets are unearthed that Legolas would rather keep secrets. But when Legolas lands in trouble, will all be revealed? Time will tell! COMPLETE!
1. And so it begins

"Risk of Yesterday"  
Author: Spark. Just... Spark.   
Email: LimeVegetaSpark@aol.com   
  
Rating: PG13, for mentions of tortue   
(no Cassia thing going on here, I could never pull that off ~_^)   
and some physical abuse.   
  
Feedback: Very welcome! The bad   
and the good please! One request, if your telling me   
it sucks, please... tell me why!   
  
Disclaimer: No, for those people   
who have the strange idea that I am J.R.R.Tolkein   
and own Lord of the Rings or anythign related,   
I don't. Yup. Sad, but true   
  
Summary: When Aragorn pesters Legolas into   
letting him travel with him as he goes home he finds   
himself seeing a part of   
Legolas's life Legolas doesn't normally show...   
his relationship with his father. When time is running out,   
will Legolas risk himself for a man who never trully cared for him?   
  
Notes: Like Cassia and Sio, I hold the fact that   
Aragorn was raised by Elrond among Elladan and Elrohir to be true to these stories even if some do not agree.  
  
Fairly Important only to title of story:   
'A risk of yesterday' is a phrase I thought would seem liek   
a very elven phrase, meaning it was of the past, it was something   
that can not be changed, etc... as 'yesterday' to the elves   
is more or less a greater idea of time. If an elf wanted to   
literally say it was a risk of the day before, it would make   
more sense to state a more direct tiem reference, such as   
'yesterday morning' or 'yesterday evening' or such.   
Thanks for understanding my odd mind ^_^  
Elven references  
nin mellon: "my friend"  
Estel: Aragorn's elven name, meaning in elven, Hope.  
Think that's it! Enjoy!   
Chap 1.  
  
Legolas walked in, obviously a bit ruffled from a recent   
wrestling match with Aragorn, Elladan, and Elrohir, the sons of   
Elrond. Lord Elrond was walking over towards him at that moment so   
Legolas respectfully gave a bow and then stood tall, always with   
pride of that of the elves Aragorn always had fun mocking.   
"Lord Elrond... did you wish to see me?"   
  
Elrond looked at the light haired prince and gave a small   
smile. "My dear Legolas, who else do you think I am walking to find?   
From the look of it, you and they were up to some mischief, and   
if I have guessed right, the crash I heard a while ago was indeed   
something irreplaceable, and you are the only one brave enough   
not to be hiding in this moment." Legolas smiled rather sheepishly,   
it was true, a green vase of the Numenor had broken... and   
Aragorn, Elladan, and Elrohir were currently trying to piece   
it back together, Legolas sent to hold their father back. Elrond   
continued on, though he noticed his guess was correct by the light   
in the elves eyes. "No matter. I recieved a letter today from   
King Thranduil. You seem to be very missed by your father, and   
he wishes you to return home as soon as possible." Lord Elrond   
had his normal smile on, but Legolas of all people knew what   
was said was not what was written.   
  
"Lord Elrond, you need not soften my father's words for me.   
I know what he would have written and the words you so caringly   
added are no where in his vocabulary." He added a small sigh, and   
Elrond looked at him with more sympathy than suspicion. He had   
long guessed things between Legolas and his father were not always   
perfect. "But it will not do at all to keep King Thranduil waiting.  
I'll leave on the morrow." He gave one wistful look at Lord Elrond   
before returning the other way to go pack his things.   
  
On his turning, Lord Elrong caught sight of his torn tunic.   
"My, my Prince Legolas... I fear my sons are a bad example on you.   
You do seem much more reckless every time you come. Just dont let  
Thranduil see your shirt, he'll probably blame it on my   
seamstresses." Legolas gave a small nod. "But my Lord Elrond,   
that twas only a risk of Yesterday." A small smile hid whatever   
dissapointment he felt on the thought of his returning to Mirkwood   
so soon. Just for one moment he wished that he was a Noldor elf...   
that he was a son of Elrond, just as the others. He always was   
jealous of Elrohir, Elladan, and Aragorn, though he did successfully   
hide this from the twins and Aragorn, Lord Elrond was a lot harder   
to fool. He turned and walked into his room, hoping he had given the   
twins enoguh time to at least hide the shattered pieces of the vase.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As Legolas walked into the dining area, he saw Lord Elrond   
in a heated discussion with Elladan over the smallest trifle, and   
Elrohir and Aragorn were both pouring gracious amounts of hotter   
seasoning into Elladan's dinner. Elrond had seen, and it was one   
reason he had continued talking to Elladan so long over something   
his son could so easily look up in their library. Legolas shook   
his head while hiding a small chuckle he felt rise in his throat,   
and walked up tot he long table and sat beside Aragorn, who was   
still busy adjusting Elladan's dinner. So, Legolas simply started   
doing the same, silently to Aragorn's. Ah well, he wouldn't be here   
anymore after tonight, so Aragorn had no time to retaliate. Once   
he had finished, he started enjoying the meal that had been set   
out originally, and was pleasantly surprised that Elrohir had not   
doctored the prince's meal.   
  
When Aragorn did finally turn he jumped back a bit, not   
having heard the prince enter. "I just dotn understand how you   
wood-elves do it. Sure, it's hard enough hearing my brothers,   
but you and your people are just ridiculous." He gave a small   
joking sneer, and Legolas gave him a small thump over the shoulder,   
making Aragorn just laugh at his friend.   
  
"The thing you call ridiculous, nin mellon, happens to be   
somethign we have worked very hard to achieve and we are very proud   
of, thank you very much. Silly Estel..." This of course, just   
produced more chortles from Aragorn, who then took his spoon and   
slowly took a bite of his altered dinner. When the food and seasoning   
touched his tounge, he made the same expression as if he'd just sat   
on a couple of arrowheads! His face turned more red than Lord Elrond's   
wine, and he rushed to a large jug of water and chugged it all, not worrying  
at all about the informality. Elladan and Elrohir burst out   
laughing, along with Legolas, but that did not last long as Aragorn,   
eventually figuring out the perpetrator of the entire event, almsot   
lunged at Legolas, but his father caught him by the tunic and forced  
him onto his seat. "Not at dinner Estel!" He was still holding him   
as Elladan discovered himself about his food and went through much   
the same routine as Aragorn, except maybe a little mroe graceful...   
being an elf and all. He then, raced at Elrohir, but was also caught  
by Lord Elrond. "Both of you! Take your revenge at least after the   
dinner gueasts have cleared." They both sullenly agreed, but their   
eyes shot daggers at the two remaining elves, who were still trying   
not to fall of the chairs from their laughter.   
  
Lord Elrond sighed as he sat back into his chair, still   
watching the two elves carefully, ready to jump out and grab them   
again if needed. "I must say, in some ways Legolas, life is easier   
when you aren't hear. One less person to protect or to hold back.   
Though I must say, I am not entirely overjoyed to see you leave so   
soon." Legolas gave a bit of a shrug and the twins looked over at   
him, and Elrohir slumped and commented in a dissapointed voice.   
"You're leaving already? Aw... the teams are going to be uneven   
again..." Elladan showed the same emotion on his face, not as quick   
to voice it though, and Aragorn looked really dissappointed. "You're   
really goign so soon? When?" Legolas sighed. "First sun."   
  
Aragorn then looked even more deprived of joy and slumped   
down in his seat. "Can I at least travel with you on your way home?"   
Legolas glanced over towards Elrond, who gave a non enthusiastic   
nod, and left the choice to Legolas. "As long as you dont come into   
Mirkwood nin mellon, I can see no trouble in it."   
  
Aragorn was somewhat lightened in his dispair by this, but   
only Elrond could see Legolas was loathe to give his approval, for   
fear Aragorn might find out a few of his more private secrets.   
Elrond decided he'd talk toh im privately before Legolas was off in   
the morning. He wanted to find out what condition Legolas's relationship   
with his father was in, he couldn't help feeling slightly guilty   
sending Legolas back where he did not want to go.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That night Elrond silently slipped into Legolas's room,   
and found the elf silently twirling the small fastener imprinted   
with the royal insignia of Mirkwood that usually stayed on his   
quiver. He looked as if he was sad, yet deep in thought.  
"Legolas, I'm sorry... am I disturbing you?"   
Elrond slipped in the rest of the way into Legolas's room, quickly   
and gracefully seating himself on a chair on one side of the guest   
room where Legolas normally stayed.  
"No Lord Elrond. My mind was drifting. Nothing important   
really. You wanted to talk to me again? Or do you fear that   
something was broken?" He said, with much amusement drifting over   
his currently low tone while referring to the incident earlier that   
day where Elrond had come to talk to him.  
"No, no... Right now I'm just coming to talk to you.   
Should I be worried?" His eyes twinkled with the wisdom of his   
years at the young elf. Or young compared to him.  
"No sir. I do not believe. Or if you should be, I can assure   
you I had no part in it. I have been here for quite a while   
packing the rest of my things." He flicked his hand in the   
direction of his one small sack he usully brought that strapped to   
the lower part of his quiver, surely not somethign that would take   
very long to pack.  
"So you say Legolas. Anyways, I wanted to know how things   
are... going for you in Mirkwood." He would not openly ask about   
things he had no knowledge of, but he didn't mind beating around the   
bush till the subject came up. Fortuneately for Legolas, he was   
spared a long conversation because he had noted people politely   
beatign around the bush when talking to his father and so quickly   
deciphered what was meant but decided to be sure first.  
"What do you mean Lord Elrond? It could be hundreds of   
questions you could be asking..." He held up a few of his fingers   
and tapped off conversations they could be having. "How I am with   
my friends, How well I am managing in general, How true my arrows   
are flying, how well I am taking to the new wine..." He was slowly   
making the examples more exagerated to as what conversation was   
wanted, but after a slight lull he added. "Or you could be   
indirectly trying to ask me about somethign else." His eyes were   
locked on Elrond, but one of his hands indiscreetly covered his   
other, and any other elf wouldn't have seen it, but Legolas was yet   
again betrayed by Elrond's superiority, and the elder elves eyes   
floated to what Legolas was even unconciously trying to hide.   
On Legolas's hand lay a fairly large yet almost healed scar.   
That made Elrond look more closely at his young friend and question   
every bruise on Legolas's face, seeing whether they looked like   
recent ones from Legolas's and his sons roughhousing and which   
looked more ominous. To his slight horror, many didn't look all too   
new, many in their last stages of healing. None noticed such things   
unless they were looking for them, but that did not calm Elrond.  
"Legolas. Tell me and tell me truthfully." Elrond's   
expression had faded from his joking manner and now his idea of   
seriousness filtered through his features. Legolas's gray-blue   
eyes still never strayed from Elrond's face. "Where did you get   
that scar on your hand. Where did you get some of these bruises?   
Most I know have surfaced since you have came because of your and   
my sons' reckless behavior. But, again I must say, do not lie to   
me Legolas. Where are these from?" Elrond's eyes seemed to peirce   
through Legolas.  
"I'm.... sorry sir." Legolas's eyes pleaded for Elrond to   
understand, and in a way he did, but he wanted to hear the truth   
from Legolas. "I'm sorry sir. I can not say." He said, a bit more   
firmly now.  
Elrond looked down then, onehand going to his forehead, not   
aggrivated, but just deep with worry and sorrow. "Legolas, you   
might want to tell me before I start creating stories in my own mind   
of how they did happen."   
Legolas looked down, much ashamed he had not already told   
Elrond, and that Elrond was trying to find out for hismelf.   
"Sir... " Legolas closed his eyes for a moment, closing himself off   
to what scenery he knew was around him, took a long calming breath.   
"Sir... "  
Elrond shook his head and held up a hand. "I should have   
guessed before. I'm sorry I was so blind Legolas. Such things were   
hinted, but I tried my hardest just to ignore them and assume the   
best. If I hadn't, had I been more prudent you might have been   
spared some of these pains. Now... listen to me and do not try to   
explain or defend a soul. Was this the work of Thranduil?"  
Legolas nodded, and opened his mouth to comment on it, but   
again Elrong shushed him. "I said no comments. You can reveal more   
if you feel like it to me on a later date. I can see from your   
wounds he probably did no more than get angry. But I can not let   
you go back to Mirkwood now, I find myself having to think a few   
thigns over." He stood swiftly to leave, his long robe giving the   
only flutter of sound before Legolas piped in.  
"Sir... believe me this once when I tell you no great evil has   
befallen me. King Thranduil is a great and courageous man. I have   
to go to Mirkwood tomorrow morning. In fact, I will." He stood,   
with the power and influence of the King Thranduil, making his   
request of departure sound more like a decree. And Elrond could   
only silentyl marvel at the younger elves strength, inside and out,   
though his expression did not change. He slowly closed the doors   
to Legolas's room and sighed, leaning against the doorframe. Yes...   
he did have much to think about.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. Mystery

Hey! Thanks for the comments, even the bad! All accidents in spelling and such are purely   
because I seem to be purely oblivious to all spelling/grammar while I'm typing. It's a curse!   
Also, I do realize that many people don't see many Thranduil as any more than stern. Thranduil is   
one of my fave characters... what there is of him ^_^. Hope you enjoy the second part!  
  
"Risk of Yesterday"  
Author: Spark. Just... Spark.   
Email: LimeVegetaSpark@aol.com   
  
Rating: PG13, for mentions of slight torture (no Cassia thing going on here, I could never   
pull that off ~_^) and some physical abuse.   
  
Feedback: Very welcome! The bad and the good please! One request, if your telling me it   
sucks, please... tell me why!   
  
Disclaimer: No, for those people who have the strange idea that I am J.R.R.Tolkein and   
own Lord of the Rings or anything related, I don't. Yup. Sad, but true   
  
Summary: When Aragorn pesters Legolas into letting him travel with him as he goes home   
he finds himself seeing a part of Legolas's life Legolas doesn't normally show... his   
relationship with his father. When time is running out, will Legolas risk himself for a man   
who never truly cared for him?   
  
Notes: Like Cassia and Sio, I hold the fact that Aragorn was raised by Elrond among   
Elladan and Elrohir to be true to these stories even if some do not agree.  
  
Fairly Important only to title of story: 'A risk of yesterday' is a phrase I thought would   
seem like a very elven phrase, meaning it was of the past, it was something that can not   
be changed, etc... as 'yesterday' to the elves is more or less a greater idea of time. If an   
elf wanted to literally say it was a risk of the day before, it would make more sense to   
state a more direct time reference, such as 'yesterday morning' or 'yesterday evening' or   
such. Thanks for understanding my odd mind ^_^  
Elven references  
nin mellon: "my friend"  
Estel: Aragorn's elven name, meaning in elven, Hope.  
Namarie: Farewell  
Mae Govannen: Well met  
  
Think that's it! Enjoy!   
  
Chap. 2  
  
Legolas was up early the next morning, and seeing to his light gray horse, who was   
shuffling his hooves and occasionally giving and impatient "mpph".   
Legolas just smiled at his friend and let his hand slide over the soft skin of Fahtae's   
nose. "Hush, hush nin mellon. Just a few more hours and we will be off. We must wait for   
Estel. And Lord Elrond may want to see us off." He really wondered if Lord Elrond would   
come. He felt as if he had been very disrespectful the night before. But he really needed to   
get back to Mirkwood. If his father had indeed sent a messenger, his patience was growing   
thinner than Fahtae's.   
Legolas absent mindedly left his thoughts drift off as he continued to stroke Fahtae,   
so he was caught fairly unawares of another elve's graceful entry, so he was slightly   
surprised, but would not let that be beheld by anyone and kept himself under control, as a   
hand sliced through the silent morning air and fell upon his shoulder. He did turn his head   
quickly, and there, standing like a beacon in the morning mist, was Lord Elrond, in another   
of his long robes, this one, however, a deep purple. Legolas gave a bow then looked back   
at Lord Elrond. Was he angry? No... Elrond's eyes showed none of his emotion.  
"I did not want you and my son to leave without my blessing, young prince." A   
small smile lighted his calm face.  
Legolas returned the cool look though he was much relieved that the elf he so much  
respected held no rage against him. "I did not want to leave with out it Lord Elrond. You   
knew I would leave?" The question held no accusation, only a decided slight confusion.   
Elrond gave a larger smile, his eyes also twinkled with laughter at the younger elf.   
When he was older, he would understand much more. "One of the many things you   
inherited from your father is your stubbornness. Not that we at Imladris helped it any. No.   
But it is but one thing you inherited from your father."   
Legolas gave another bow. "I'm sorry I spoke to you disrespectfully last night,   
Lord Elrond." He really did feel very sorry for what he had done, but to his surprise,   
Elrond only started to laugh.  
"You? Disrespect?!" His light laugh caused any uncertainty to vanish, and seemed   
a healer to a worried mind in itself. "I wish my sons would be struck with such disrespect.   
Do not apologize, little Greenleaf, for you spoke with anything but disrespect last night.   
You have a wisdom and respect above those of your age."  
  
Legolas's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped enough for his mouth to hang open   
for a bit, as if trying to find a thing to say. Such a compliment he never expected to   
receive! "Th..thank you Lord Elrond." His shock, only turned to bliss, which he hid as best  
he could. Compared to yesterday, today was starting out fairly well.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aragorn and Legolas rode out from Rivendell together when the sun rose, after a   
few goodbyes and some words of encouragement from Lord Elrond. Aragorn really   
couldn't place his finger on it, but Legolas was really acting fairly more happy than he ever   
was while leaving Imladris.  
  
"Legolas! Don't ride ahead! Come back here and talk to me! For you seem full of   
cheer!" Aragorn was smiling at his elven best friend, who did ride his horse back to where   
Aragorn was riding. "Well my friend, will you tell me what makes you so gleeful this   
morning?"  
  
"Gleeful? Nay my friend... just happier than I usually am leaving Imladris." He   
remembered Elrond's assurance and it felt very good to know someone cared...  
-flashback-  
"Now Legolas... remember, Rivendell is forever open to you till the ending   
of the stars." Elrond looked at the young one with sincerity. Legolas just nodded,   
but seemed not to really accept what was said, so Elrond took him by the arm before   
the prince could walk away. "Please Legolas, you do not take me seriously. If   
anything should happen and you must or want to get out of Mirkwood, you know   
where you will always be welcomed." Before Legolas could speak, Elrond wrapped   
him in a large embrace, before looking him straight in the eyes again. "I will await   
you here Legolas. I care for you as a father cares for a son, and if you ever need   
one, You do know where to find me." For moments Elrond thought he had   
overtaken his advance, but Legolas's smile only widened, and he nodded, more   
seriously this time.  
  
"Namarie Lord Elrond." He gracefully swung onto Fahtae, and rode to Aragorn.  
"Namarie Legolas." Elrond watched the two go and started wondering if Iluvatar   
really wanted him to be a father figure to every elf that passed his way... Oh Iluvatar,   
the games you play!  
-end flashback-  
  
"Come now Legolas, you have been in and out of your own world of the Valar for   
some time now. Tell me of what you are thinking about!" Aragorn's voice rang true and   
broke Legolas out of his thoughts.  
  
"Nothing too special for you perhaps Aragorn. I got a very flattering compliment   
from Lord Elrond. But of course, that's not much for you, huh?" He gave a sideways   
glance at Aragorn.  
  
"Hah. A compliment, surely it's more than that? Of course the Prince of Mirkwood   
gets enough compliments from his own kind." Aragorn did not know of what he spoke, but   
Legolas never thought much of it. Aragorn really never was inside the palace or really much   
of Mirkwood, except maybe the outskirts of the woods.  
  
"Fine young Aragorn, whatever you say! But I still believe I can get there before   
you!" He grabbed Aragorn's extra knife that he kept against his left arm, but was easy to   
get out if you knew what it was, making sure he had a hostage. "And you are not getting   
your knife back unless you beat me!" He reared Fahtae before starting out along the path   
at a smooth canter, not as fast as he could go of course, but he didn't want too big of a lead   
on Aragorn!  
  
A yell of surprise came from Aragorn, and then the sound of quick hoof beats as he   
tried to even out with Legolas, muttering words about unfair starts and tricky elves.   
Legolas's laughter and Aragorn's taunts seemed to fill the whole wood with a feeling of joy   
and playfulness...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When Legolas and Aragorn finally got to Mirkwood, both were fairly tired from   
the long trip. Aragorn was admiring the tall trees of Mirkwood, even though they were a bit   
creepy, but that was very much shattered by the presence of his elven friend. It seemed to   
Aragorn that many an elf just seemed to lighten a gloomy area with their presence. Legolas   
had gotten nearly to the more populated area near the palace where he stopped.  
  
"This is where we part dear friend." Legolas smiled at Aragorn, knowing his friend   
would now try to argue what he could never win, so Legolas took a light-hearted attitude   
towards it.  
  
"Legolas! That's not fair! You let me go farther than this last time! What are you   
hiding nin mellon? Surely the wood-elves are not so xenophobic as not to let me pass   
further in their lands!" Aragorn wore a small pout, though he really held no animosity   
against his light-haired friend.   
  
Legolas did not back down in the least, even with the teasing slight against   
wood-elves. "Ah, we don't like humans and I don't believe even my father has truly   
amicable feelings about the Noldor elves. I'm sorry Aragorn." His excuse usually was   
enough for Aragorn to except, and today was no exception. They had had a smooth,   
problem-free trip there, which put everyone's spirits on a high.   
  
"Fine my friend. But one day, I'm going to get past the gates to the palace, you'll   
see!" The man slowly pulled back on the reigns of his horse, who was unusually jumpy   
every time he was near Mirkwood.   
  
A smile lit Legolas's face, as his mind toyed with the idea. "Yes, nin mellon...   
someday you may, someday you may. But I'm afraid today is not that day. Namarie Estel.   
Give my best to Lord Elrond also." He gave a small nod to Aragorn, then turned and let   
Fahtae trot towards Thranduil's palace.   
  
Aragorn sighed slightly, his shoulders sagged a bit as he watched his friend   
disappear into the mist of Mirkwood. And he had to go back through the other way... he   
was somewhat glad today Legolas hadn't let him go further, he hated riding back himself.   
As he moved to turn his horse, a thought struck him...  
  
Legolas still had Aragorn's dagger.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Fahtae slowly lead Legolas past the gates of Mirkwood, the guards only   
glancing at him before breaking out into smiles. "Legolas!" Legolas had already   
permanently forbidden them for using his formal title except on formal issues or at formal   
events. "You have arrived! It's very good to see you."   
  
Tilting his head back so he could look directly at his addresser Legolas spoke in his   
mellifluous voice. "Mae govannen Kephitan. I've missed you too." With that, he spoke a   
small word to Fahtae and he walked forward again, and Legolas slid off.   
  
Kephitan left the other sentries on duty and came down to take care of Fahtae.   
Legolas held up a hand to stop him, but Kephitan only gave a small smirk. "I though we   
had an agreement Legolas, we take turns taking care of Fahtae. Or do you want to go   
back on your decision?"   
  
Legolas shook his head, chortling under his breath. "Yes, yes Kephitan... I had   
hoped you had forgotten about that. I must be off." He gave Fahtae one more pat before   
Kephitan took him away. Once he got to where many of the attendants were, he started   
getting noticed by the others.   
  
"Legolas! Legolas is back!" Many of the younger elves around came running to   
him, and Legolas bent down and let them hang from his arms and neck. "Legolas!   
Legolas! I'm glad you're back! Are you going to start teaching us how to shoot again?"   
One of the younger boys spoke, eyes wide in anticipation.   
  
A short laugh erupted from Legolas as he hugged the kids. "Of course! Then you   
promised me you'd learn how to wrap wounds." A groan erupted from some of the smaller  
kids. "Now you little troublesome elflings, knowing how to heal an arrow wound can be   
just as important as shooting an arrow! Besides, I'll find some way to make it fun for you!"   
Giggles from the children put Legolas in an even better mood, and he watched each filter   
away with a goodbye, called to one chore or another with their parents. It was not long   
before his walk to through the courtyards was interrupted again.   
  
"Legolas! I'm so glad you've come! And just in time! Will you be a dear and cut   
this vine from the new fabric?" One of the more thorny vines was stuck in one of the richer   
newer fabrics of the new supply. It was obvious the woman, who was older than Legolas,   
was the seamstress and didn't want to pull on the fabric lest it tear or snag.  
  
"It would be my pleasure ma'am." He bent and took a dagger, which he still didn't   
notice was actually Aragorn's and cut away the vine, freeing the material. "There my lady, I   
believe this vine will be troubling you no more." He stood straight again and smiled at the   
slightly shorter woman.  
  
"Thank you Legolas dear, you have the perfect timing, did you know that? I don't   
know what I'd do without you." She was flustering around, trying to refold the fabric and   
put it on the stack she was taking away from the palace.  
  
"I'm sure you would fare perfectly fine without me ma'am." Legolas replied, giving   
a wave to her before actually getting to the great doors into the entrance of the palace.   
Suddenly all glee that had accumulated previously drained from his face as he slowly   
entered.  
  
Every step seemed to drain more joy from the young elves face. Would his father   
be mad he took so long? Maybe he had seen him stop to talk with the children, or   
Kephitan, or maybe when he was helping Tolianen, the seamstress. Oh well, he never had   
been very good at not getting sidetracked. He slowly pushed open the grand redwood   
door that made the entryway to his father's throne room.   
  
His feet made no sound against the warm red carpet that lead to where a   
blond-haired royal looking elf was sitting on a throne of beech, with a golden circlet upon   
his forehead. The elf slowly stood to his full height. It was often of much annoyance to the   
king that his son had grown equal in height to the king himself. Legolas bent on one knee,   
then stood and did not look his father in the eye, he had learned he couldn't sort out his   
father's thoughts from the look in his eye as he could others, but he had been accused of the   
same thing by many people.   
  
"You're late." Thranduil's eyes held a cold disapproval towards his only son.   
  
"I'm sorry my King. I did not mean to linger so long in Rivendell. I did not know   
it was against your wishes. It seemed to do no one harm." He regretted his last words   
even as they slipped out of his mouth. He had not yet acquired the ability to hold his tongue   
when he wanted too.  
  
"Just because something does not seem to cause anyone harm doesn't mean that it   
is right! Why must you always try to ride the lines so?! Have I taught you nothing or do   
you just forget it the moment it is told you?" King Thranduil's voice was slowly getting more   
sharp and more angry in sound. Legolas's eyes still found his shoes very interesting.   
"And why must you always leave? The hospitality of the Silvan is not good enough for   
you, is it Legolas?" The name of his son seemed more of a slight on his tongue than an   
actually living object in front of him. "You run to your friends the Noldor. Is that it? And if   
that's not bad enough... you befriend a human! A human! How far have you slunk   
Legolas?!" The anger in Thranduil's voice was even more apparent, and now the elven king   
tensed his fist. "I thought I asked you a question!" Legolas continued to look at the floor,   
knowing no answer would appease his father, only lead to more confrontation.   
  
"Look at me when I'm speaking to you! You seem to have no troubles looking   
anyone else in the eye!" Legolas raised his head slightly, but still did not answer Thranduil.   
A small guttural growl emitted from Thranduil's throat and he raised his fist. Legolas's eyes   
did not move from Thranduil's, though it was obvious he saw the oncoming punch because   
he seemed to brace his body as the fist came down squarely against the prince's jaw.   
  
Legolas only took a small intake of breath, but still looked towards the king who   
still had a face full of anger. "Tell me Legolas, why do you befriend those of such lesser   
kind!?"   
  
Legolas continued to look at his father, and slowly spoke clearly, not letting the king   
fault him for mumbling. "They are not of a lesser kind my King." Talking back always had   
it's consequences, and for Legolas it meant to more thumps of pain but still Legolas kept   
looking towards Thranduil, who then was even more enraged. Legolas then heard as small   
sound of sneaking feet in the hall behind him, and to his horror they sounded human.   
Thranduil didn't notice, his attention was focused in other places.   
  
"You are not worth my attention or care! You're not worth the bloodline of my   
fathers!" Seemingly angered at himself for producing such a son, and Legolas for being so,   
he gave Legolas a few more hard thumps, all of which Legolas saw beforehand, and it was   
well in his power to block, but that would only entice the angry king. Legolas now had a   
couple bruises and a split lip, not to mention shorter breath, as his father had gotten him   
once in the gut. His father looked him over once again and decided this could go no   
further. "Get out of my sight! You are too much of a disgrace to be in my presence!"   
Legolas obeyed immediately, head lowered, but instead of taking the shorter route through   
the side hall to get to his room, he went out the way he came. He had a confused ranger to   
grab on his way out. His father, of course... did not notice in the least.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aragorn had snuck into Mirkwood, he had to find his dagger. It had been a   
present from Elladan, who would definitely notice if it was missing. He had successfully   
gotten past many elves, who saw him, but he had his cloak over his head, so all they though   
was it was one of the more troublesome adolescent elflings sneaking around. Legolas had   
indeed told him of another entrance into the main hallway that lead to his father's throne   
room, just as an extra tidbit of information, and Aragorn was almost certain his friend would   
be talking to his father or in his room, which Aragorn only knew how to get to from the   
throne room. He only hoped he remembered Legolas's directions. He really didn't want to   
disturb the wood-elves, for fear their xenophobia was indeed real.   
  
He heard a raised voice as he neared the throne room, so he stopped in the   
entrance and only peeked around the side, not wanting to disturb whatever controversy   
stirred within. There, to his utter astonishment, was Legolas, he knew even though his   
friend's back was towards him. What he heard and saw next stopped him in his tracks.   
  
"You are not worth my attention or care! You are not worth the bloodline of my   
fathers!" And then to Aragorn's astonishment, Thranduil lifted his fist high and hit Legolas a   
few times, and each time Aragorn had to hold himself back or hold back the small intakes   
of breath he was prone to give. "Get out of my sight! You are too much of a disgrace to   
be in my presence!" Thranduil's voice floated towards him, and Aragorn clenched his fist,   
though could not judge a thing for he had no idea what he had seen... or if he was supposed   
to see it. Legolas turned around and Aragorn could see Legolas's new bruises that were   
just coming in, and the thin line of blood coming from his friend's chin. He could also see   
that his friend's eyes met his. He knew he was there. 


	3. Troubles

Hey! Thanks to all who liked the last chapter! Sorry that this chapter took so long, I hated it and hated it and kept   
rewriting, and I still dont like exactly how it turned out! Oh well!! May greater fortune lay accross my keyboard in the   
future!!!!!  
  
"Risk of Yesterday"  
Author: Spark. Just... Spark.   
Email: LimeVegetaSpark@aol.com   
  
Rating: PG13, for mentions of slight torture (no Cassia thing going on here, I could never pull that off ~_^)   
and some physical abuse.   
  
Feedback: Very welcome! The bad and the good please! One request, if your telling me it sucks, please...   
tell me why!   
  
Disclaimer: No, for those people who have the strange idea that I am J.R.R.Tolkein and own Lord of the Rings   
or anything related, I don't. Yup. Sad, but true   
  
Summary: When Aragorn pesters Legolas into letting him travel with him as he goes home he finds   
himself seeing a part of Legolas's life Legolas doesn't normally show... his relationship with his father. When   
time is running out, will Legolas risk himself for a man who never truly cared for him?   
  
Notes: Like Cassia and Sio, I hold the fact that Aragorn was raised by Elrond among Elladan and Elrohir to be true   
to these stories even if some do not agree.  
  
Fairly Important only to title of story: 'A risk of yesterday' is a phrase I thought would seem like a very elven phrase,   
meaning it was of the past, it was something that can not be changed, etc... as 'yesterday' to the elves is more or   
less a greater idea of time. If an elf wanted to literally say it was a risk of the day before, it would make more sense   
to state a more direct time reference, such as 'yesterday morning' or 'yesterday evening' or such. Thanks for   
understanding my odd mind ^_^  
  
Elven references  
nin mellon: "my friend"  
Estel: Aragorn's elven name, meaning in elven, Hope.  
Namarie: Farewell  
Mae Govannen: Well met  
  
Think that's it! Enjoy!   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Legolas moved quickly as he came upon Aragorn. The ranger opened his mouth to speak, even if it was   
in whispers, but he underestimated the hearing of the Silvan and Sindar elves. Before Aragorn's vocal chords   
could even begin to vibrate, an elven hand of the prince clamped down on his mouth. Aragorn's eyes widened for   
a bit, but Legolas only looked around him, and made a motion for silence before removing his hand. The prince   
then motioned for Aragorn to follow him.  
  
Quickly and silently Legolas moved, always making sure Aragorn was right behind, all the way to   
Legolas's own room. He pushed open the large door, and Aragorn couldn't help but give a small gasp as he   
looked into Legolas's room. All the finest of things, everything, from the rug to the linens on the bed. He again   
made his move to speak but Legolas again motioned for quiet. Aragorn was quite confused... weren't they safe   
now that they were in Legolas's own room? But still Legolas pressed on, to the other side of the large room, and   
pushed hard against a wall. For moments Aragorn thought his friend really had been pushed to the more insane   
side of the elves, but finally he saw an opening appear, and it lead to another smaller room, a much less   
extravagant room, and as he walked inside to have a look around, Legolas pushed the door shut behind them. He   
then pointed out to another opening at the back of this room. Aragorn couldn't help but smile and sigh. Elves and   
their mazes! No matter, he complied, and walked through the light doorway.  
  
Much to Aragorn's surprise, when he went out of the room he had to blink, for the sun glared in his eyes,   
and much to his surprise he smelled in the air a sweet smell, of flowers and such. When his eyes did adjust, he   
found he was in a garden, with a thick stone wall around. It twas very colorful, and there were stone slabs of seats   
in it. The ranger turned quickly on instinct when he saw Legolas let out his breath behind him.  
  
"Worry not now my friend, these gardens are out of hearing distance of even the wood-elves, all the walls   
so thick." He gave a soft smile at his friend, who he knew was probably very confused about now.  
  
"Worry not? It seems if you have brought me to a sound proof area it is you who is worrying more than   
me, Legolas." His words held his usual light hearted ways, but his face betrayed the confusion he was feeling.   
"Really, I am sorry if I have caused to much trouble... My dagger. I realized only moments after your leaving it was   
still in your custody."   
  
Legolas's eyes mixed with seriousness and laughter. "Your dagger? I kept it? So this is what it's all   
about... if only my memory was not that of a dwarf, I might have spared us both some trouble." He was quick and   
graceful in retrieving the knife from the back of his quiver and taking it safely by the blade, held it out to Aragorn,   
who quickly took and resheathed it under his sleeve.  
  
"Yes Legolas, but at what cost?" His eyes came up to meet Legolas's who, like always, would not let his   
gaze waver for a moment. "Will you tell me about what happened before my eyes, or shall my own mind make up   
wicked stories about it? The things left untold can create larger torments of their own."  
  
Sitting down, Legolas took a deep breath. "I do believe you deserve some such explanation... I will not   
let you run to Lord Elrond telling him my father is in league with Sauron, or whatever else your imaginative mind   
could concoct." A slight pause only showed that the prince was arranging his words with he greatest care. "Tis no   
great sin, Aragorn. And its nothing more than a few punches at worse, I might also add. Really it is nothing."  
  
Aragorn practically whirled on him. "Nothing? Nothing?! Why must you always play down anything that   
happens to you? You get stabbed in the stomach, you insist it's nothing but a scratch! You get torn in two... and it's   
nothing! I swear, if an oliphant sat on you you'd insist you had nothing but a bruise!"   
  
Legolas shook his head. "Ah Aragorn, some things I know you can never understand. Circumstances   
give different people insights. Right now I have to get you out of hear as soon as possible."  
  
"Don't you go changing the subject on my Legolas..." He stated accusingly. "Besides, surely I must get   
you out of here... let me take you to Rivendell. Surely my father will not mind!" Aragorn was mostly pleading, he   
didn't like to see his friend getting hurt, small or large. And some of those words he had heard said... they made   
him wince and they weren't even aimed at him.   
  
Legolas turned swiftly, his eyes receiving a cold ice look. "Aragorn, this is my home and my home it will   
stay. You on the other hand, should leave as soon as possible, my father's xenophobia I did not exaggerate."  
  
Aragorn stood solid, he would not be moved. "Are you worried for me friend or worried for what your   
father will do to you if he sees?"   
  
Shaking his head sadly, Legolas's eyes turned to ones of compassion now for his friend. "Afraid? Of   
what? Surely we have both faced greater peril together than a few careless punches and some words of whom no   
one cares. I'm always worried for you above myself my friend. And it is not because your human, or anything else.   
It IS because you are my friend, so it comes naturally. You misjudge, Aragorn. This is not the first time, and it will   
not be the last."  
  
Aragorn gave a deep sigh and sank down in defeat. "So why? Why do you let him do this? I see you,   
you know from where the punches come. You're a much better warrior than your father, though he seems to think   
not so. You could have gone off, you could have went away. Yet you linger. Why not come with me nin mellon?   
Surely better times await you."  
  
"You still see not from where I stand. I stay with my people, no matter what. A small trifle such as this is   
no problem I can't get through. And as for me being a better warrior, that I have to thank my father for. From his   
anger, his slights in the dark, he created a will in me to prove him wrong. My aim was never true enough in the   
bow for him, so I tried and tried and now I can listen to any insults against my bowmanship and know he lies."   
Legolas left off with is monologue long enough to look up at the fading sun. "The night guard soon will be up." He   
turned, a smile played on his lips as he watched the still confused ranger. "I suppose you will be staying a   
Mirkwood night after all. We will get you away in the morning."  
  
Aragorn took a deep breath, trying to take in the effects of a single day. One thing still troubled him.   
"Nin mellon, why did you hide this from me? Were you afraid of who I'd tell? What I'd do?"   
  
Legolas was quick to waltz right up to Aragorn, bend down, for Aragorn still sat on one of the garden   
stones, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Aragorn my friend, you know all these are not true. You had no need to   
be weighted with something of little importance." He then pulled his friend up, and made his way back towards his   
room.   
  
"Quiet now, many elves may be asleep, but we needn't have any guards bounding in wondering why   
they hear a human's snore." He deftly dodged the slight punch aimed at his shoulder from his friend.  
  
"You and your teasing at all the wrong times. Let me get a little something on that cut and those bruises   
before bed." He was pointing to Legolas's lip, which he hadn't thought of for a while.  
  
"Fine Aragorn. Do with it what you want."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
There was no real excitement after that, Aragorn insisted of washing the cut out a little, and finally once   
Aragorn had checked over everything thrice and beyond, he looked around for a place to rest. "You get the bed   
Aragorn, I'm sleeping in the side room." Aragorn started to protest, but Legolas quickly shushed him. "You're a   
guest remember? Sleep human, you may need it for your trip back." Aragorn had long gotten used to the teasing,   
but it still seemed very funny.   
  
"Then I suppose you should be resting up as well, I'm not going to leave without you without a fight."   
The rangers sharp words were some of the last things he uttered before falling deeply into a tired sleep. Legolas   
was left just smiling, off in his own thoughts. The silly young ranger. maybe some day... maybe some day, he'd   
understand. Legolas then went into the side room, door open, and fell asleep in one of the larger armchairs.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A loud yell of a royal elf of Mirkwood shot through the air, steel eyes' iris's quickly adjusting, showing that   
the bearer was fully awake with the sound. Legolas quickly moved from the armchair into the place the ranger was   
sleeping, his movements undetectable and much like a feline, so the already startled and on guard ranger almost   
jumped out of his skin when Legolas appeared right in front of him. Legolas just looked, knew the man was awake   
but for a split second, before running towards the room the sound came, glad he had slept in full attire that night.  
  
Aragorn, meanwhile, was stunned. He quickly grabbed his sword and tunic, slipped on his boots and   
ran after the elf, though the elf, being much quicker and undetectable to him easily out ran him without the extra   
time. He did not stop however, and let his own tracking skills remember where the sound had came, and was   
quick to take off in that direction.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Legolas had successfully gone to the room where he feared the yell came form, and his fears were   
proven true. Across the room were men, rogues at that, holding King Thranduil at bay with a sword at his neck, just   
asking for the elf to give them trouble. This in itself was troubling to Legolas... not only because of the dire situation,   
but how it came to be that men could sneak up on an elf?   
  
Once the initial shock had worn off Legolas could see the bigger picture, more precisely the wider   
picture, and the small group of Mirkwood elves standing behind the men, keeping the king at bay. One's glance   
fell upon Legolas, and his frown quickly turned to a cold smile.  
  
"Why Prince Legolas, I would have guessed you'd be the first to hear the commotion!" Behind Legolas, a   
panting figure stood behind, bending over to catch his breath until his eyes partook of the current events and   
attempted to straighten himself, hand on his sword, ready to unsheathe it at a moment's notice. Legolas however   
was perfectly still, and did not try to go for his bow, for fear of what they might do to his father and for lack of   
understanding of what could have caused this rebellion. The elves broke that train of thought as they saw Aragorn.   
"Ah! And you brought your human friend... that does save us a lot of trouble... We feared he might make trouble as   
we were changing the rulers in Imladris as well."  
  
Legolas and Aragorn both seemed to go a pale death of white, seeing this betrayal went deeper than it   
seemed. Legolas licked his lips to give them a bit of moisture, swallowed, and started to speak. "What is it you   
want? Elves and men trying to bring down two Kingdoms? What devliry is this?"  
  
Thranduil now seemed to find his tongue, and spoke in a cool, unconcerned sort of voice that could fool   
anyone except Legolas. "Don't you dare give them anything for which they ask Legolas. I will not see my kingdom   
down on its knees paying tribute." His anger was apparent and Legolas knew deep down his father was somewhat   
frightened, not for himself, for Mirkwood.   
  
One of the men punched Thranduil in the stomach. "Quiet elf!" Thranduil bent down a bit, drawing a   
small cut, though not near a major artery or vein, on the side of his neck as he grasped to stay upright or face the   
blade of the sword held before him. The men though, weren't so patient and one drew a knife and slashed at   
Thranduil's calf. The King couldn't help but give a small cry of pain and quickly try to steady himself on one leg.   
Legolas's rage and Aragorn's as well was now growing steadily. Aragorn was trying to identify these men, and all   
but one he had never seen, the one he knew was because he had seen his face on a wanted poster at Bree,   
though now Aragorn couldn't quite remember the offenses.  
  
An elf held up a hand, and silently waved for the men to leave Thranduil alone. "He will die in good time   
men, but that time is not yet at hand. Young Legolas, let me tell you a little something." The words of the traitor bit   
like spiders to the flesh. "The kingdoms of Rivendell and Mirkwood shall son be under rule of those who know   
what true power is... And the royal families destroyed. These men will be free in the land, and take from it as they   
please, and our master will be very pleased." The darkness in the talking elf's eyes gave Legolas a foreboding he   
had wished he wouldn't hear. "Lord Elrond and King Thranduil will be no more, and the sons left to toil in their old   
homes as servants, or taken by others until their days are darkened by our lord's coming."  
  
Aragorn was still and silent, still trying to take in what he had heard, but Legolas was quicker. "I fear you   
have overlooked a few things. Imladris will never fall. It can't. Surely we taught you more than that while you were   
in Mirkwood, didn't we Kesuil?" Legolas was staying relatively calm and collected, knowing he had to do whatever   
possible to get Mirkwood free of these... these traitors! "My father will be killed by no one while I am in Arda." The   
prince spoke with an authority Aragorn had rarely heard him speak with. "And Aragorn goes no where until my   
body lie dead." He was quickly growing louder in volume, and he began to notice many other elves trickling in from   
Mirkwood, but none that Legolas knew worked in he palace.   
  
Kesuil followed Legolas's glance. "All mine little prince. You are alone. The guards have been sent   
away by a slight intrusion of rebels to the south, everyone else drugged by their evening meal. Which I can assume,   
you, Aragorn, and King Thranduil did not partake?" Legolas still held completely still other than backing away a few   
steps so he was right next to Aragorn, and whispered in so low a town in the language of the West, so even though   
the elves could hear mumbles they couldn't translate those mumbles quick enough to do a thing.   
  
"Aragorn, listen to me and listen close. I do not have time to repeat myself. You hear me?" Aragorn   
nodded quickly, his mind ready to memorize every word the elf said. "When I give a signal Aragorn, you must take   
your sword and strike the stone that's the highest one on the right touching the doorframe. Understand? That   
should buy us a little time. Then Aragorn, I want you to run. Run and be very careful, get to Rivendell and tell your   
father what has transpired. And this is most important... The crown will be hidden behind it's crest."  
  
Aragorn was confused and worried for his friend. "Legolas... what are you going to do?" Aragorn was   
even more perturbed by his friends lack of words. "Legolas... what are you going to do?" But his friend would not   
answer him. 


	4. Conspiracy?

"Risk of Yesterday"  
Author: Spark. Just... Spark.   
Email: LimeVegetaSpark@aol.com   
  
Rating: PG13, for mentions of torture (no Cassia thing going on here, I could never pull that off ~_^) and some physical abuse.   
  
Feedback: Very welcome! The bad and the good please! One request, if your telling me it sucks, please... tell me why!   
  
Disclaimer: No, for those people who have the strange idea that I am J.R.R.Tolkein and own Lord of the Rings or anything related, I don't. Yup. Sad, but true   
  
Summary: When Aragorn pesters Legolas into letting him travel with him as he goes home he finds himself seeing a part of Legolas's life Legolas doesn't normally show... his relationship with his father. When time is running out, will Legolas risk himself for a man who never truly cared for him?   
  
Notes: Like Cassia and Sio, I hold the fact that Aragorn was raised by Elrond among Elladan and Elrohir to be true to these stories even if some do not agree.  
Fairly Important only to title of story: 'A risk of yesterday' is a phrase I thought would seem like a very elven phrase, meaning it was of the past, it was something that can not be changed, etc... as 'yesterday' to the elves is more or less a greater idea of time. If an elf wanted to literally say it was a risk of the day before, it would make more sense to state a more direct time reference, such as 'yesterday morning' or 'yesterday evening' or such. Thanks for understanding my odd mind ^_^  
Elven references  
nin mellon: "my friend"  
Estel: Aragorn's elven name, meaning in elven, Hope.  
Namarie: Farewell  
Mae Govannen: Well met  
  
REVIEWERS  
  
rabbit of iron: Yeah, I'm working on cutting down the number of typos! Glad you enjoy it!  
BlackRose1356: No, no kicking of Thrandy's butt now! I'm so happy you like it!!!! ^_^  
SpookyChild: I'm trying, I'm trying to get these out when I can! sorry it takes so long!  
PokethePenguin: Cliffies? Have you EVER read Cassia and Sio's mellon chronicles? and you call THESE cliffhangers?!?!?! Augh! (To Cassia and Sio... really, I love your cliffies! Soemtimes they're just...evil)  
Lessian Helyanwe: I'm writing... just very slowly! You can choose to save as when you save your story and then select .doc or.txt.... but you'll lose your formatting. I'd love to read your stories!  
-passes out Dr.Pepper to all reviewers- yay!   
  
Think that's it! Enjoy!   
Aragorn didn't have the heart to argue with his friend right now, because he knew that Legolas's plan, no matter how risky, had to be better than his lack of one. "Yes Legolas. I'll do it. Only, only..." He shook his head. They had no time for Aragorn to start on his list of worries for his friend. "Namarie for a short time nin mellon."   
  
Legolas's eyes flicked to him for only a second. "Namarie nin mellon." They could speak no longer, the other men were setting suspicious though they could hear no words go between the two nor see their lips moving very much.   
  
"NOW ARAGORN!" Legolas yelled, and darted forward, but that was the last Aragorn now saw of him, because he took his gripped sword and swung it at the stone Legolas told him. He sure hoped he knew the right one, in that split second he could think, for this would not be good on his sword otherwise. But to his surprise, instead of the sword hitting stone, it hit a brittle wood made to look like stone, and it split, freeing sand and other forms of dirt in the air in a thick cloud.   
  
Aragorn then took off running, he'd promised Legolas he would, though he loathed to leave his friend there. But he had to trust Legolas. The thick cloud of sand and other sorts didn't settle, obviously other things were added to it, and it made it fairly easy escape for Aragorn... if anything else, the ranger thought, the Mirkwood elves were good at defending themselves without any use of rings or such as his father had.   
  
After this however, he had no more time to think. As soon as he was out of the throne room he ran as fast as his legs would take him, heading for the secret exit. Obviously these rebels did not know of it, for none followed when they searched for Aragorn. Aragorn then pulled his cloak fast as he could up over his head and sprinted down, out of the lands of Mirkwood. He only hoped he could make it to Elrond in time to save Legolas and his father.  
  
"Legolas... you'd better live! "  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Legolas could barely see Aragorn run and smiled slightly to himself. Good. Aragorn was out... He sprang forward, knowing the other elves couldn't see very well in the Mirkwood mists, the stuff that looked like sand, so it was easy to take out the elf holding onto his father.  
  
Quickly Legolas took his father, knowing he could not move on his own because of the leg wound, and disappeared. Suddenly he reappeared, and the other elves, who had now gotten over their sudden shock, were upon him.   
  
Moving as quickly as possible Legolas took both his long knives and began to try and get through as many of these elves as possible... only one problem, Legolas didn't want to kill them. How was he to judge if they did what they did out of spite or need? He could not make that decision, and it was his downfall, though everything went just as the prince suspected.   
  
From out of no where these elves kept coming, and while Legolas could best them all in one on one combat, a gainst so many he did little except injure a few arms and stab a few stomachs. Then, as the Mirkwood mists began to dissipate, for they never settled, LEgolas could see with more clarity the knives that finally jerked his away. Without any warning, a kick against the back of Legolas's knees made him lose his balance, though he did not crumble, but when about three fists hit him against the head or back he fell forward onto his knees.   
  
"Back away! Back away from him! What are you, orcs that you think twenty need to ensnare a down elf?" Kesuil pushed other elves out of the way angrily. He then grabbed LEgolas by his long light hair, and pulled his head up to look at him. "Where's the king? It will go easier for him and you if you tell us! Where's the king?!?!" Legolas simply gave Kesuil a look that spoke of a hatred few elves grew to know. With a small growl, LEgolas spit in Kesuil's face. The elf swore and kicked LEgolas, letting go of his hair in time so Legolas fell and lay sprawled on the floor of the room. Kesuil then commenced in kicking the elf in anger. He had to find the king, and soon if he didn't want his master's vengeance upon him. "You stupid elf! You idiotic excuse for a firstborn! You deserve no more than torture till the end of your days, which will end very painfully if I have my way!" Kesuil didn't stop his kicking until he heard a crack from one of the prince's lower ribs and knew the prince wasn't going anywhere.   
  
Legolas refused to give way and let Kesuil know how much this hurt him. He refused to cry out in pain. He slowly tried to readjust his staggered breathing, but it would not, and the pain from the broken rib surged through his body like white fire.   
  
Kesuil gave a sneer at the wounded prince before turning towards the other elves. "What are you standing here for!? Get out there and fine that king!" Slowly his head turned towards the prince again. "And get this one in chains. He's coming with us. If the king insists on hiding the prince will pay until the king stops this cowardly act. And if not, we will not only find and kill the king, this one shall know tortures beyond what was planned for him and the elflings of Imladris."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thranduil could hear the voices perfectly. Now he could not help but bite hard on his lower lip as he heard Kesuil beating Legolas. Sure, it was not as much as a truly loving father went through, but to hear anyone tortured as so angered people. A cowardly act? Is that what he had just been accused of doing?! A cowardly act was conniving with men and evil lords behind a kings back, THAT was a cowardly act! From his dark place he couldn't see anything, but in the darkness he swore he'd get revenge over anyone who called King Thranduil a coward... oh, and maybe for treating one of his subjects in such a manner. Son or no, Thranduil at least showed no favoritism.   
  
Thranduil tried to move a bit and shift his weight, but the sharp pain in his calf told him that wasn't an option. So here he would have to stay until someone found him. Dang... he hated to rely on other people.   
  
Now that the king was alone and out of immediate danger, he also had time to worry himself over other business. How had LEgolas snuck that filthy ranger friend of his into Mirkwood? And without telling him?!!? Surely that human would run back to Lord Elrond and say of Thranduil's inhospitality... and since Lord Elrond was about one of the only people that could save his kingdom, he really did not feel like getting on their bad side.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lord Elrond stood in one of the courtyards of Rivendell, his face stern and his mouth turned in a malice-full frown. Elladan and Elrohir both stood with many of their warriors, and in front of them were several bound elves.   
  
"Father, these elves are accused of treason and trying to kill you and take me and Elrohir prisoner. Also, they have told of threats to Estel and to Mirkwood's royal family." Elladan talked swiftly, knowing he had to tell Elrond nothing, he had already figured it out, but it was always good to hear everyone's side of the story.   
  
"Is that so? You elves acknowledge these things? Anyone who believes themselves wrongfully accused speak now or forever live with he consequences!" None of the adversary elves stood or spoke out, all knew there was too many facts against them, and none could bring themselves to lie in front of Lord Elrond. "Fine then. And what of Mirkwood? When was that attempted?" While Elrond worried not for Imladris, he knew Mirkwood had not the defenses he himself had, and worried for the stubborn king and Legolas. "Not to mention my other son. What is this that I hear?" He inwardly started condemning himself for letting LEgolas go... he hadn't wanted to in the first place, with Legolas revealing Thranduil's less than perfect side, and then allowing Aragorn to go with him!   
  
Elrohir kicked the nearest elf a little, who could not help but tell Lord Elrond. "My Lord... it was to be executed no more than an hour ago. Your son was reported seen sneaking into Mirkwood."   
  
Elrond's mind rattled with accusations against himself that he couldn't help. 'Your fault... your fault... you let Legolas go back to be hurt by Thranduil... you could've stopped them both... Estel wouldn't have gone if Legolas had not... your fault... now they're both going to die... and it's all your fault!' Elrond put a hand to his forehead, trying to block out these horrible words. Elladan looked at him worriedly. "Father?" Elrond lowered his hand and looked up. Twenty elves knelt before them. "Take them to the jail below... I have not time to deal with a trial now. No harm is to come to them before they receive one, understood?"   
  
All elves around that guarded the twenty bound ones nodded warily, and so Lord Elrond turned quickly and started marching off to the Hall of Fire. Maybe that could calm his worried and hurried spirit. He had to be thinking logically if any good was to come of this knowledge at all. Worried for their father, Elladan and Elrohir quickly followed.  
  
Once they had reached the Hall of Fire, Elrond quickly swooshed forward his robes and slumped into one of the large chairs set forth for just an occasion. The twins slowly went over towards him, and Elrohir spoke. "Father, what is it that eats at you so? I'm sure Aragorn is fine. I'm sure that the Mirkwood elves could easily fight off twenty or so elves trying to get in."  
  
Elrond looked at his son, knowing that the true hope that was in Elrohir's voice wavered not. The younger twin had always been so optimistic, and often had that helped even out his brothers all- too negative outlook when things looked bad. "I'm sorry my son. This time, you are much too optimistic. There are many variables I fear you overlook." Both of his sons quickly pulled chairs over towards their father, ready to listen to whatever he had to say. "Firstly, Imladris is wanted by no men. Our lands do not extend very far, but the men around Mirkwood have already proven themselves very greedy, and any plot against the king would probably have much of their support." Elrohir opened his mouth to question that, but Elladan quickly shushed him, knowing his father was not done. "Secondly… if you did not notice, none of the attacking elves were from Imladris. They were all from Mirkwood. Thranduil made himself quite a few enemies, and I fear that the attempt against Mirkwood came form inside." Both Elladan and Elrohir found themselves speechless. Elves wanting to mutiny against their own king? Such a thing sounded crazy!   
  
Elrond had already laid his forehead upon his open hand, his elbow leaning against one of the large arm cushions on the chair. "I never should have let them go." Elladan now found he had to step in.  
  
"But father, Legolas got summons from Thranduil himself. Aragorn always accompanies him. You had no way of knowing this was to happen. You can't blame yourself for not stopping the two! You had no reason to Ada." Elladan's voice was very sincere, and he now moved closer to his father, clasping his hands around Elrond's free one. "We're sure Aragorn will be fine. We can only hope now, what we could have done is now passed. All we can do now is send forward scouts to see how Mirkwood faired."  
  
Elrond seemed very depressed and his voice was hushed. "Oh my son, if only what you said was true… I would not blame myself as much as I do now!" confusion set in among the two twins, and Elrohir moved closer too.   
  
Elrohir turned and bent over trying to look into his father's eyes, though he could not. "Of what do you speak ada? Surely you would have told someone if such a plot was perceived?"  
  
Elrond gave a small flick at Elrohir. "Of course! It is not that that I could have stopped, dear son. I could've stopped Legolas and Aragorn, I had reason! And now both could be lying dead somewhere, or being taken somewhere because I did not!" Elrond's voice almost seemed frantic, angry with himself.   
  
Elladan gripped his fathers hand tighter. "Father… on what grounds could you have stopped the two? If you have none I will not let you torture yourself over something you could not change."   
  
With a deep sigh, Elrond raised his head towards the two. They were so eager to hear what tortured their father so. He had to tell them, or they would think he worried over nothing. In this circumstance it was obvious he was not betraying Legolas at all… no, not if it was for his own good in a time such as this. One of those times he had tried to explain to all his sons when it was okay to tell a secret… was when another would get hurt if they did not. "Legolas… I could have stopped him… almost did… the night before…" He took a deep breath to rearrange his thoughts. "I… guessed at something, and my fears were proved true. Legolas even confessed to it."  
  
Now Elladan and Elrohir were confused. What secret had Legolas been hiding from them? One that had almost caused Elrond to stop Legolas's return home? "Father… what is this you speak of? We do not understand. We cannot guess."   
  
A sympathetic stare from Elrond softened the conversation a bit. "I'm glad you can't guess my son. King Thranduil is not an easy person to get along with. He can be stubborn, hot headed, you get the idea." Still, Elrond was fairly happy at their ignorance. "Well, Thranduil also has a few other faults. One of which is he's not the best father." This caused yet more confusion between the twins. Elrond knew he had to explain more for them to comprehend. "Did you ever look fairly closely at Legolas while you were tackling each other and other types of mischief? Did you ever wonder at scars that you thought you didn't cause?" The words seemed to deeply hurt Elrond, each time a new one was laid down. And even more so when Elladan did finally put two and two together.   
  
"Oh father! You can't mean…" Elladan was now very taken aback, somewhat horrified. Very rarely did such a thing happen in elven families! Elrohir still looked frantically between the two, and was still frowning, but was too embarrassed to ask his father and Elladan what they meant. Elrond saw his other sons confusion and put a soft hand on Elrohir's shoulder. "my son. Tis Thranduil that caused Legolas's scars and bruises." With this new understanding Elrohir grew more silent, and Elrond fell back down into his chair.   
  
"I confronted Legolas about it the night before they left. I had seen his wounds, but really not close enough to guess they weren't caused by your rough housing. I knew! I could have stopped him… I could have done it! And Aragorn would certainly be in none of the danger he is now if I had stopped Legolas! They would both be safe here! Yet I sent Legolas home to a cruel father and did not lift a finger to stop them!" Elrond's accusations against himself built up and both the sons now kneeling close to him had ever seen him in such a manner. Elrond's usually energetic and wise eyes had turned very tired, the stress of the day finally seeping into the sons, with the realization that both Legolas and Aragorn were indeed in serious danger.   
  
Slowly the two sons stood, and pulled their father up with them, to his surprise. "Father, you need sleep if you are to do anything to help. Elrohir and I will do what we can for now, send out scouts and spies to check what has become of Mirkwood, Legolas, and Estel." Elladan spoke soothingly, and finally his father consented.  
  
"Fine my sons. I can not help when I am so weary from these troubles. I do not know what I will do if something should become of either of them! They are both sons to me…" Elrond's voice was sad and low, and his sons were quick to see him to his room.   
  
All three knew that Elrond loved Legolas as he did a son, and that Estel was one of his pride and joys, and as loved to him as any of his other elven sons were. Elrohir finally again found his tongue. "Don't worry ada. Everyone will be safe, Everything will be fine." It didn't take long before Elladan and Elrohir's calming and mellifluous voices sent him to wander the pats of elven dreams… and nightmares. 


	5. Evil men

"Risk of Yesterday"  
Author: Spark. Just... Spark.   
Email: LimeVegetaSpark@aol.com   
  
Reviewers:  
PokeThePenguin: Thranduil good as well? You don't say! Maybe I will... maybe I wont... -evil laugh-  
Lessian Helyanwe: Yes, I tend to confuse many people, but you're going to have to wait for THAT answer ~_^  
MoroTheWolfGod: Is this now enough? I'm so glad you like it! -throws random things in the air- YAY!  
  
-gives all her reviewers Dr.Pepper, Coke, Diet Coke, and Barqs Rootbeer. For herself she mixes them all together at a fountain drink place- Ahhh... Mobilians ^_^ Review, and it will come!   
  
Rating: PG13, for mentions of slight torture (no Cassia thing going on here, I could never pull that off ~_^) and some physical abuse.   
  
Feedback: Very welcome! The bad and the good please! One request, if your telling me it sucks, please... tell me why!   
  
Disclaimer: No, for those people who have the strange idea that I am J.R.R.Tolkein and own Lord of the Rings or anything related, I don't. Yup. Sad, but true   
  
Summary: When Aragorn pesters Legolas into letting him travel with him as he goes home he finds himself seeing a part of Legolas's life Legolas doesn't normally show... his relationship with his father. When time is running out, will Legolas risk himself for a man who never truly cared for him?   
  
Notes: Like Cassia and Sio, I hold the fact that Aragorn was raised by Elrond among Elladan and Elrohir to be true to these stories even if some do not agree.  
Fairly Important only to title of story: 'A risk of yesterday' is a phrase I thought would seem like a very elven phrase, meaning it was of the past, it was something that can not be changed, etc... as 'yesterday' to the elves is more or less a greater idea of time. If an elf wanted to literally say it was a risk of the day before, it would make more sense to state a more direct time reference, such as 'yesterday morning' or 'yesterday evening' or such. Thanks for understanding my odd mind ^_^  
Elven references  
nin mellon: "my friend"  
Estel: Aragorn's elven name, meaning in elven, Hope.  
Namarie: Farewell  
Mae Govannen: Well met  
  
Think that's it! Enjoy!   
The scouts of Rivendell never really got farther than there own borders, for outside was a number of wargs that would make even the wisest elf stop guessing or counting. While a few elves could probably dodge these hoards, Elrond and his sons were sure they'd need more to get safely to Mirkwood, not to mention finding out what was going on there.  
  
"Ada! Where could all of these foul creatures have come from?" Elladan was more than annoyed at the delay. It had probably been a week since he and a group had tried to get to Mirkwood.   
  
Elrond looked up from the text he was studying, finding it was one of the only ways he could calm himself anytime he got overly worried. He was again the calm, thoughtful and patient Lord of Imladris all knew. "My son, no new devliry rules over the lands. Drought simply pushed them to these lands. As soon as another good rain emerges their onslaught will receed."   
  
Elladan looked away, as annoyed as ever again. He could not sit and wait when he knew not where Legolas and Aragorn were, if they were well, if they were dead... he didn't even know if the largest elven kingdom left still stood! This waiting was getting to his already not-the-longest temper.   
  
Suddenly, a sharp cry from Elrohir, who was watching with the sentries this past week, aroused both Elrond and Elladan from the inner study. Elrohir was pounding the steps in a very un-elflike manner, but it just seemed because of a chaotic rush. "Ada! Elladan! Estel is approaching!"  
  
"What?!" Elladan didn't even have a second to tease his brother for pounding liek a heard of Oliphants, he was already pulling both Elrohir and Elrond down the stairs faster. Once they were flown down and stopped before the gates which were being opened as quickly as possible, Elrond turned to Elladan.   
  
"Elladan! Next time you decide to bang down the stairs built millenia before you were born and tear down all the wall hangings, not to ripping apart all the handbars will you please leave me out of the fun!" The elder elf did seem a little ruffled, but not all too angry, for he knew of Elladan's urge to get down the stair as quickly as possible. "Oh look...." Elrond held up the sleeve Elladan ahd grabbed. "You even managed to tear one of my best tunics while you were at it."   
Elladan had no time to look sheepishly at his father, for right then the gates swung wide enough for everyone to see Aragorn gripping his horse trying to stay upright. Slowly the horse trotted towards the three elves waiting for Aragorn. "Ada... Must... Mirkwood... Legolas..." Aragorn's stuttering and harsh speech was indecipherable even to Elrond who was quickly hastening to his youngest's side, which didn't seem to be quick enough. Aragorn slowly seemed to lose every ounce of strength he had clung to to get to Rivendell, and now in relief of his arrival he properly collapsed, causing Elrond th trouble of jerking forward in time to catch his son.   
  
Elrond nodded one of the guards to Aragorn's horse, who looked even more tired then Aragorn. The quickly sweeping towards Aragorn's room Elrond motioned Elladan and Elrohir to follow, not that either of them would have stayed put if he asked them. Elrohir was looking worriedly at Aragorn. "Ada, ada... what's wrong with Estel?!" Elrond shushed Elrohir soothingly.  
  
"Worry not Elrohir... Estel shall be fine. If we can get him to eat, drink, and rest, which it seems he hasn't done for a long time." Elrond, upon entering Aragorn's room, layed his son on the bed, and quickly shirked off Aragorn's muddy and dirty boots.   
  
Elladan gave an exasperated look towards Elrohir. "Even when Estel collapses... no reason to dirty the house." Their father's constant need for a clean house had always been a joke between the three who unconciously did everything in their power to prevent such a thing from happenning. Elrond gave them both stern looks before turnign his attention back to Aragorn.   
  
"Elladan, fetch me some water, Elrohir my medicines if you please, and make sure there is bread and fruit available when he does awaken.... for I'm sure he'll be voracious." Elrond set to the task of making sure his son had all the comforts of... well... home.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Legolas's sides burned, his breat was raspy and his muscles sore. The metal bonds tight on his wrists caused only a small bit of bleeding compared to soem of his other wounds, though Legolas couldn't really see his hands behind his back.   
  
At all times at least three guards were on every side of Legolas as they continued to move southeast, or so it seemed... If pressed to guess, Legolas would say they were past the sea of Rhun, above, and slightly east from the direction of the wind and his sense of smell. They had also passed a joint in two rivers that looked suspiciously like where the Carnen and Celduin met.  
  
Legolas had little time to think of such things. He was so exhausted and in so much pain the only thing he could concentrate on was putting one foot infront of another, and half the time he couldn't even do that right. To keep himself sane, during rest periods Legolas thought of anythign except his pain and captors, such as Aragorn. Was he alive? Was he caught? And he always fretted over whether his father was found out or not. Surely, he hoped, not by the traitors, bu would Aragorn still remember his instructions? Just when all the what-if's started to plague him, he'd fall sound asleep, so physically strained as he was. The next thing he knew an angry kick awoke him, telling him to get up and keep moving.   
  
Indeed he had learned or figured out a bit more about his captors. Always he wondered why he did not recognize many of the Mirkwood elves, but he had at last concluded they were older than him, and obviously exiled when he was young for some treason or another. The men that travelled with them were indeed renegades that wanted Mirkwood's land, even though they seemed to have enough where they were taking him from what he collected while eavesdropping.   
  
So it was only greed that caused this much pain and sufferring. from the sounds of it, revenge also. Revenge under certain circumstances he could understand, but with greed causing harm he could not condone. It made him angry with even the thought of such greed of men... but quickly he had to check himself when he found his thoughts swaying in such a directiong. For 'twas not only men that held such greed, his father was also a greedy man... but it was for power in his own realm, and for jewels and riches.   
  
Never did he let his head hang in shame, for never would he let these foul rebels consider they had broken his spirit or knocked down his pride, no matter how many blows it cost him.   
  
Whenever they did come to their destination, Legolas had barely noticed. He was so extremely tired, and it was fairly dark. Not that darkness usually could much hamper an elf's vision, Legolas had not the energy even to gaze through it. Which would be all for the better, so he didn't see the hard and malevolent stares he was recieving.   
  
A dark hand shoved him forward, the intent to push him over, though Legolas regained his footing, causing himself to be forcebly by many shoved to the ground. He only could lift his head, so many elves and men had pressed their boots into his back to keep him down. A man... was it a man? He couldn't tell... stood before them with a dark hood hiding his identity.  
  
Kesuil, one of the elves Legolas could recognize, stepped forward to address this strange fellow. "Wizard, we have the little Mirkwood prince in our custody. What should we do with him?" Kesuil's voice was tight with spite, his words tinged with malice.   
  
The figure spared Legolas no second look. "I have no need of him." The dark voice left Legolas in a whirl trying to place it with one of the wizards, and he found himself unnsuccessful. "Let the men have him." Legolas's eyes widened for only a second as Kesuil nodded in compliance and dragged a fallen Legolas roughly through the small town.   
  
Hearing the clank of metal against metal, Legolas refocused his eyes and was dimly aware that he was in a barred jail of some sort. Kesuil gave him a hard yet mocking stare. "Sleep well young prince. For I am sure it is the last long sleep you will have. For as long as you last anyways."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When Aragorn awoke it took a few seconds to clear his mind and remember what happenned. 'There was him... gallopping towards Rivendell... wargs... he was in Rivendell... suppossed to tell ada something.... Oh! '  
  
Aragorn sat straight up in his bed and quickly spun his head around. There, sitting next to him, was Elrond, who was watching Aragorn, as most healers do, searching to see if he missed anything. Two other elves leaned against the large chair Lord Elrond sat in, but they were both sound asleep, Elrohir was on the ground, his head leaning against the armrest and Elladan was collapsed with most of his weight on the top of the chair and Lord Elrond.   
  
Lord Elrond saw his son awakening and gently moved Elladan's arm off his head at moved it so it was laying against the chair. "Estel. Try to be quiet, your brothers had a long night. Hungry?" Lord Elrond held a peice of fruit out to Aragorn, but Aragorn pushed it away.  
  
"Ada there is no time!" Aragorn spoke in a hushed urgency. "We must go to Mirkwood... as soon as possible! With all speed!"   
  
Aragorn's mini monolouge was stopped by a pear getting shoved in his mouth, angrily Aragorn pulled it away but did not deny his stomach the bite of the fruit before he did. Elrond was watching him in a concerned yet amused way. "Me and the boys may go... but you are going no where until you've had enough to eat and drink. Even rangers need food and water. Obviously your father never told you that." He said in a way of chiding himself.   
  
Aragorn shook his head. "Ada... I know your worried, I can see it in your eyes! Just let me tell you what happenned and you will understand why I can't let you keep me here another second! I'm leaving: With or without you! I just came to tell you because Legolastold me to do so!" Elrond had already sensed the urgency of the situation long ago, but he did not argue with his son, and the elf lord gracefully sat on the bed. "Fine then Estel. Tell me what you must."   
  
A groggy voice could be heard from the direction of the armchair, and Elrohir and Elladan were watching Estel. "Yes Estel. Why don't you tell us? I want to know why you gave me and ada." Elrond glanced at him and raised an eyebrow. Elladan gave another of his trademark exasperated sighs. "Ada and I. Better ada?" Elrond gave a small smile, but Elladan was interrupted again by a poke from Elrohir. "Sorry! Can't please anyone today, can I? I want to know why you gave Ada, Elrohir, and I..." The 'I' was emphasized just for Elrond. "a heart attack by collapsing from exhaustion, dehydration, and malnutrition..." Elladan was counting off the reasons with his fingers.  
  
Fairly amused, Aragorn almost forgot what he was suppossed to be telling them, but his face fell grave again when he remembered. "Ada... Mirkwood has been overthrown." He let that sink in before continuing. "Elves and men tried to kidnap the king early in the morning but King Thranduil gave a cry in his surprise and Legolas's ears don't miss a thing he raced away and I tried to follow him as quick as I could Legolas seemed to know a few of the elves and then he told me to hit a brick and said to run and tell you so I did and then all this dusty stuff that wouldn't settle flooded the area and I ran and he wouldn't tell me what he was going to do so we've gotta see if he's alright Ada please!"   
  
The long run on sentance Elrond was able to decipher, but the twins were blinking, and they turned to each other. "Did you catch the part about the rusty stuff?"   
Elladan looked at Elrohir. "Not rusty... dusty stuff on a wooden kettle."   
Elrohir blinked back. "I though he said that 'wouldn't settle.'"   
Elladan gave an long 'oh'. "That would make more sense Elrohir. Okay then... I think we've got you Estel."  
  
Aragorn gave a long sigh. "Can we go help them Ada?"  
  
Elrond seemed deep in thought, his mind calculating everything. "Did he tell you anything else Estel?"   
  
Now it was Estel's turn to look deep in thought. "I thought there was something... oh! A riddle of some sort... 'The crown is behind his crest' or something like that...."  
  
Elrond looked at his son quickly. "We set out. Now. Assemble Rivendell's warriors." He said quickly to Elladan, who nodded, yet surprised at the order, and ran off. "Organize provisions." He told Elrohir. Aragorn made to get up and help, but Elrond pushed him back on the bed. "You stay, eat, drink. I've still got questions for you."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thranduil still sat int he dark. He'd have to wait for someone to find him. Did any that knew of his secret hiding place still live? Oh well... he could wait... Except, he was growing worried about his leg wound... while Thranduil had put in someprovisions in the small hole in the wall, he hadn't added any medicine. 'Legolas told you to.' His mind haunted him with nagging voices. Oh well. What was done was done. He just hoped many of his men hadn't been hurt by those traitors.  
  
Filthy varmints! If ever he came back to the fresh air and was still with the abillity to rule, he'd see how well he treated those exiled or punished for crime! He had always been too soft. Why? Why be soft? No reason.   
  
Only slightly did Thranduil sigh when he thought of Legolas. Deserved what he got, in Thranduil's opinion. It still angered him that these enemies had anything as hostage to use against him. He really didn't care if Legolas came back, but those softy Noldor elves... and those in Lorien... how would they take it if Thranduil let his heir die? The relization that he didn't care hit Thranduil hard. What did it matter if they saw? What would they do... try to take over Mirkwood? Well someone had already beat them to it.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning Legolas was awakened by a hard kick. What was with these men and kicking anyways? Legolas quickly looked up at his adversary to see a man standing over him. "Time to get up, oh Prince."   
  
Legolas hated it when the men mocked his title. He wouldn't even let elves use it, he had even succeeded in getting many to treat him as equal, except when Thranduil was in view. Now it was being used against him, and he just hated the title even more. Legolas slowly stood, his body would not allow the grace usually allotted him because of his injuries. "I have a name."  
  
The man had backups. Definately no way for Legolas to escape. The man grimaced and punched Legolas hard in the jaw, causing a small trickle of blood to escape his lip. "You had a name. Didn't anyone ever tell you it's impolite for a hostage to talk back to his captors?"  
  
Still he mocked. "Didn't you know it's impolite to take over other people's rightful lands?" Legolas could return an even gaze at the man, no matter how bad the elf's situation was.   
  
Legolas's comment earned him two more punches. As usual, Legolas took them, though it was different from his father's punches, which were not quite as spitful, and Legolas knew full well that Thranduil never let it get so far that he'd truly hurt his son as bad that it would not heal in a week, tops. That was usually so no one really suspected anything, but it really mattered not.  
  
Also, with his father's punches Legolas had a sense of control. He knew he could block Thranduil's punches, but now wiht his arms chained behind him, Legolas felt more helpless than ever. "C'mon elf... we're moving out." Pushed forward hard by three men, Legolas stumbled into the sunlight above him. Where were they going NOW?   
  
Of course, not a single moment was given the prince before he was pushed forward, no food offerred him. On for another long walk... and guards constantly around him. Legolas started to walk, and his fears for the other's, never for himself, continued to plague him. He really didn't care about where he was being led... as long as he didn't meet anyone he knew while he was there, he was fine with it.   
  
Legolas knew he could not feel sorry for himself. he'd been in worse instances... besides, if it wasn't he there it might be King Thranduil of Aragorn... and that thought gave him all the strength he needed for the journey.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	6. Considering Legolas

"Risk of Yesterday"  
Author: Spark. Just... Spark.   
Email: LimeVegetaSpark@aol.com   
  
Rating: PG13, for mentions of slight tortue (no Cassia thing going on here, I could never pull that off ~_^) and some physical abuse.   
  
Feedback: Very welcome! The bad and the good please! One request, if your telling me it sucks, please... tell me why!   
Reviewers:  
PokethePenguin: Why thank you for loving it! Save Legolas? Now why would I want to do a silly thing like that? jk, jk! I love Legolas!  
Orlando2Legolas:Checking for new chapters? Really? Coolio!   
mydogisfudge:I love your name ^_^ Glad you're enjoying it! I'm going as soon as I can! lol  
MoroTheWolfGod: Eh heh... whoops. Yes, I'm sure that was suppossed to be an or ^_^ lol. Typo demons I tell you.  
Ryoko: A hah! I've been waiting for an angry mob to take down! -growls maliciously- Try it! Yup, I'm an MC nut, and PROUD OF IT! I'm Spark there though lol. Exploding a bad thing? Nooo... -whistles innocently-   
  
Disclaimer: No, for those people who have the strange idea that I am J.R.R.Tolkein and own Lord of the Rings or anythign related, I don't. Yup. Sad, but true   
  
Summary: When Aragorn pesters Legolas into letting him travel with him as he goes home he finds himself seeing a part of Legolas's life Legolas doesn't normally show... his relationship with his father. When time is running out, will Aragorn ever find his friend?  
  
Notes: Like Cassia and Sio, I hold the fact that Aragorn was raised by Elrond among Elladan and Elrohir to be true to these stories even if some do not agree.  
Fairly Important only to title of story: 'A risk of yesterday' is a phrase I thought would seem liek a very elven phrase, meaning it was of the past, it was something that can not be changed, etc... as 'yesterday' to the elves is more or less a greater idea of time. If an elf wanted to literally say it was a risk of the day before, it would make more sense to state a more direct tiem reference, such as 'yesterday morning' or 'yesterday evening' or such. Thanks for understanding my odd mind ^_^  
Elven references  
nin mellon: "my friend"  
Estel: Aragorn's elven name, meaning in elven, Hope.  
Namarie:Goodbye  
Ion nin: My son  
Brannon nin: My lord  
Think that's it! Enjoy!   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Elrond looked back at his troops from where he sat on top of his horse. The banners of Imladris caught softly in the morning breeze, the very valley filled with an unnerving anticipation. "We move out now!" Elrond's voice carried the authority and set the troops on their way. His eyes caught Elrohir and Elladan riding on parallel sides of Aragorn, worried for their little brother who refused to be left behind.   
  
"Elrohir! Elladan! I'm not going to fall apart! I'm going to help Legolas, and that's FINAL." Aragorn gave an exasperated look over to Glorfindel who was standing apart from the armed men, at the gate of Rivendell. Glorfindel usually was the one to pull the brothers away from Aragorn in tough situations, but Glorfindel simply gave a shrug, looking a bit miffed himself. "I won't help you this time my friend."  
  
"Yes! Glorfindel is too annoyed at not being able to come that he won't stop us... this is a perfect opportunity Elladan! We just can't waste it!" The boys were whispering through Aragorn. "I mean, we can paint the halls with those blue berries the Adar hates or we could take all of Glorfindel's robes and dump them in the stream again or...."   
  
"I am not deaf but soon I shall become insane if this keeps up much longer. I am not too annoyed to put YOU in your place little Elrohir." Elladan was snickering at his little brother, but Glorfindel stopped his taunting gesture with a leveling glare of his own. "Nor am I too old to topple you from your high and lofty position Elladan. It is simply foolishness that I, a veteran a leader of the glorious house of gold should be left to take care of the home while the young sons go out. Simply inconceivable." Glorfindel emphatically swung around, exiting that area.   
  
The twins again began to snicker. "Man... this really is going to Glorfindel's head." "Yeah... must be killing Glorfy."   
"Horrible... never would want it to happen to me...."   
"Should we make sure it happens more often?"   
"Of course! What else?"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Legolas gasped in pain as a man's boot connected with the prince's already hurt back. Legolas couldn't help but cough, and immediately he drew his hand up to hide it, as any proud elf would probably do. Troubling even more to the prince was the new ruby spots that always appeared after he did cough, barely visible in the bloody mess that had become his hands.  
  
Often Legolas worried they'd be hurt to badly, and he'd never be able to use his bow again... in his eyes, a fate almost as bad as death, but as of yet they took no horrid permanent scar.   
  
"Out of your own world, elf!" Legolas would like to have killed the man for such a slur on such an honorable heritage. He'd much rather be an elf right now than any cruel, malicious... Legolas took as deep a breath as his hurt chest would give him and rose again, going back to haling the parcels much to big and heavy for him for the sole purpose of getting his mind of these horrible thoughts. Who was he to generalize man in such a way?   
  
When the same man gave Legolas a hard push and thump on the back, making Legolas collapse back onto the stony earth, Legolas had an even harder time not praying the Valar destroyed all of these men. Slowly he rose, blocking out all of the jeers from those around him. Ah yes... the jeers. Constantly he had been hounded by laughing, insulting men. Anything they could think of, they harassed him over. Deep down... it was starting to get to him. He was soon sure he wouldn't be able to take more of this laughing every time he fell... he felt so sure soon... if much more of this continued....  
  
No, he couldn't think of such things. Hauling back up his load of whatever he was hauling now (Legolas had long since lost interest in the contents of the bags and boxes the men had overstuffed just for him) Legolas cursed the chains that hindered the stretch of his arms, and also the cursed chains that connected to manacles on his ankles. What he wouldn't give to be free of them... for only a moment...   
  
A club harshly connected with Legolas's back, and he felt himself falling down again. Absentmindedly, yet not totally caring, he wondered how many times he'd be able to get up while the new pain caused him to black out.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Elladan!" Elrohir quickly rode to his brother's side and dispatched of two orcs who were encircling his already busy brother. Elladan snapped up from the other orc he had just stabbed and saw what had almost occurred due to his blunder.   
  
"Thank you Elrohir, should we go help Estel? He seems to need us." Elrohir slowly looked over to Estel, who had been knocked off his horse and was facing about four orcs with just his dagger, though seemed to be handling his own. Elladan then shook his head slowly. "Nah, never mind. He can take care of himself. This was the last batch right? Besides... he's just getting what he deserves for ratting us out to Adar about that wine." Elrohir nodded vehemently.   
  
A flash was seen out of the corner of the twin's eyes and they turned to face their foster brother again, and saw Lord Elrond dispatching the last of those orcs, his sword gleaming even with their blood staining it. Lord Elrond caught both he twins' eyes and gave them an irritated hollow glare. Elrohir took a small breath. "Ai Valar, he heard... now what? I should have just gone and helped Estel... but no...."  
  
"Oh, shut up Elrohir." Elladan to was feeling the burn of his father's stare.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
All was fairly calm at the camp outside of Rivendell. They had spent the first day clearing the orcs out of the area so they could pass without disruption, and now the troops needed a rest. There were only two slight injuries, a gash on a guard's arm that had already been taken care of and another of the soldiers, Tinuvion, who had sprained his ankle while trying to spring back onto his horse while an orc was gripping his foot. Lord Elrond was seeing to him now.  
  
"I'm really sorry brannon nin... I should have been more careful." The elf was obviously very embarrassed about what he found a careless mistake.   
  
"It was a mistake anyone could have made Tinuvion, son of Riluvion. I'll have no more apologies until you do something worth your breath of apologizing for. Like two young elves I know..." Elrond had said that perfectly on cue as he heard Elladan and Elrohir enter.   
  
Tinuvion chuckled when he heard Elrond's remark and saw the twin's faces. "Been giving you trouble Lord Elrond?"   
  
The twins blushed furiously and Elrond smiled at the elf he had been tending. "When aren't they? But yes, today they did do something that fairly irked me, but as to save them more embarrassment, I am going to be as kind as beg your leave, so I can reprimand my sons."  
  
Eyes glittering with laughter, Tinuvion was trying hard not to let his mouth turn into the smile he was trying to contain. "Now sir, don't be to hard on them. You know how elflings are."  
  
The twins almost exploded. "Elflings!?!? You know we...." The rampage of the two was stopped by Lord Elrond dragging them out of the area that had been created as a sick bay and pull his sons out further into the woods.  
  
"What were you thinking?!" Elrond's voice held none of the calmness he so easily portrayed. The sons' guilty eyes turned everywhere but to their father. "Estel could have been hurt! And you stand there, and speak of how he deserves it?!" Elrond's reprimand had both of the twins in twitters of guilt. "Who will help him if not his own brothers?!"   
  
Elrohir was looking down at his toes and muttering. "His father. He wasn't really in trouble... and you seemed to do a good enough job... Why not give you your right to first chance?"  
  
Elrond's eyes burrowed into the young elf. "Don't test me Elrohir." Elrohir looked up quickly.  
  
"Yes Adar."   
"You also Elladan! No more of this foolishness!"  
"Yes Adar."  
"Fine then. Lets go get something to eat. I believe all orcs on this side of Arda can hear your stomach Elladan. Is it your life's goal to give away every encampment we've ever made?"  
"Yes Adar." Chortles filled the air as Elrond lead his sons back to camp.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aragorn was sharpening his sword when Lord Elrond found him. The Lord of Imladris slumped down to look at his youngest. "Estel? You seem troubled."   
  
Aragorn's head jolted up. He had not really wanted to tell anyone of all of his worries, but it was next to impossible to hide anything from Elrond. "Yes Ada... I can not see how anyone could not be under the circumstances."   
  
Night had come quickly, and most of the camp was in the elven form of sleep. The stars glistened overhead. Elrond gracefully sat beside his son, who was leaning against a large tree. "Troubles come in all forms. Speak to me ion nin."  
  
Aragorn glanced at his sword for another few seconds of silence before sheathing it. "Fine ada. I don't understand... I don't understand why Legolas would not tell me of these problems before... at home. He could have always stayed at Rivendell longer..." , Elrond nodded agreeing but let Aragorn continue, "...and the way he accepted his predicament... is it how it should have been? Was I just to blind? Was Legolas... afraid for some reason?" The questions bit through the night air as they did the man's heart.  
  
Elrond smiled down at his confused child, and gracefully set an arm over the man's shoulder and inched a bit closer. "That's quite a lot of questions, though I am sure you have more you won't ask me." Elrond paused to get Aragorn to look up at him. "It is natural for you to worry about Legolas. He is your friend, I am sure he has had plenty of worries for you as well."  
  
Aragorn quietly spoke. "But he didn't have you to go to."  
  
Elrond held up his hand in a reassuring way. 'I'm getting their Estel, be patient. I'm sure that Legolas didn't tell you because he thought they would just worry you, which they have. Yet, at times, it is right to worry. I'm sure Legolas had found a private way of not telling anyone of his circumstance, and therefore he could make himself think he didn't care. I'm sure he does, no matter how much, though I don't believe he would enjoy sharing such a thing. Do you understand?" Aragorn nodded and Elrond continued. "Legolas might even have had these troubles before you or your human ancestors were born. He did not confide in his elven friends either, Estel, and they were around constantly. Legolas trusts you more than anyone in Arda. It is nothing against you personally I am sure."   
  
Elrond put his fingers below Aragorn's chin, lifting his head up. "Legolas knows he was always allowed in Rivendell. But... think of Legolas. What would leaving Greenwood seem to him?"   
  
Aragorn seemed to ponder this a while, his voice comparatively rasp next to his father's mellifluous words. "He would see it as failing. As giving up."  
  
Smiling at his son, Elrond nodded. "And you know he wouldn't accept this. I think all the real answers to your questions can only be answered by him who you worry over."  
  
Aragorn clenched his hands and looked away from his foster father. "And if he never has the chance to answer them for me? If I never see him again?"  
  
Elrond laid a hand over Aragorn's. "Estel... what kind of hope is that. We will find him, my son. Then you may ask. If he does not give you suitable answers..." Elrond shrugged. "I suppose I'll have to think about the questions longer. It is not easy to get into the mind of an elf, even for an elf. Get some sleep, ion nin. We will find him and Thranduil. Goodnight."   
  
Elrond kissed Aragorn on the forehead like he would a child, and Aragorn half heartedly tried to brush him away. "Ada! I'm to old for..."   
  
"Oh, hush Estel. I kissed Elrohir and Elladan too, and they were in front of their friends and all of the soldiers."  
  
Aragorn bit his lip to try not to crack up laughing. "What did they do now adar?"  
  
Elrond shook his head, smiling. "I might tell you later. For now, close your eyes and wander the paths of sleep. Goodnight, again, Estel."  
  
"Goodnight Ada."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Elrond was feverishly going over all the maps of the interior of Thranduil's palace he owned... which unfortunately, were few. They had arrived just outside the heart of Eryn Lasgalen a few hours ago, and the warriors' spirits were already being dimmed by the darkness of Mirkwood.  
  
"Ada!" Aragorn swiftly lumbered over to where Lord Elrond was sitting. "All the men are resting... the scouts have been set out, and the guard schedules have been organized." The man peered around his father to the maps. "Do you need a way into Thranduil's palace?"  
  
Elrond swiftly spun around, the only evidence he had moved at all, it was so swift, was the elven lord's robes that continued to swing when he had stopped. "You know a way? I do not know why I am surprised. Come, show me."   
  
Aragorn strutted up to right at the map and studied it for a little while. Finally he pointed at one of the outer walls. "There's a section of wall you can climb over right here, that leads to the door of the main hally thing I think... Thranduil's throne room is right.... here." Aragorn pointed on the map, even though he was sure his father knew where it was.   
  
"I won't even ask where you got this knowledge, even though I can guess, I really don't want to know. Legolas is going to get me in trouble one of these days. More likely than not he showed you one of the ways into my Library. He found that one quite a bit ago." Elrond stopped mid-sentence when he saw Aragorn staring at him mischievously.   
  
"And which one would that be Adar?" Aragorn tried to sound innocent and purely inquisitive.   
  
"Ah hah, he didn't tell you." Elrond gave a small smirk that was just as mischievous as Aragorn, who was now muttering things about getting the answer, snooping around, and Legolas torture. "Now don't you go getting ideas Estel. You'll never find it without Legolas anyway. It's nearly impossible to hide anything from wood elves, but when wood elves hide something from you... you know you'll never find it. Soon anyways."  
  
"Not true! Not true! Legolas hid my short dagger four years ago, and I found it last year! For elves that is soon!" Aragorn smirked, purely proud of himself.  
  
Elrond's eyes laughed aloud, and even though the sides of Elrond's mouth were turned upwards, he succeeded in containing his entertainment. "Are you speaking of the one Legolas finally told Elladan where it was located so that Elladan could hide it in an easier spot? I believe Legolas spoke of you never being able to find it."  
  
Aragorn stared towards his father in pure shock, before stuttering annoyance and walking after the retreating elf Lord. Elrond simply shook his head, he didn't have time for his youngest's mirth, he had to organize this attack… They WOULD take back Mirkwood for Thranduil and his kin.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	7. Finding Thranduil

Wow! 1 more review than last time! I believe that brings me up to.... 19! Whooo! lol Sorry it took so long guys! I was planning to go shorter, but obviously... thats not happenning. Review comments at bottom!  
  
Chap. 7  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Elladan and Elrohir were slowly climbing up the walls in the area that Aragorn had signified. The gloomy rain personified the thoughts and feelings floating through the soldiers, waiting in single file to go over the wall and sneak into position. Aragorn stealthily went up the wall after the twins gave the ok, and jumped down behind them.   
  
  
  
Elrohir and Aragorn were charged with scanning the position of the enemy troops while Elladan and Lord Elrond, who had gracefully climbed the wall and jumped the last part with ease, made sure all of the soldiers got over and in position.  
  
  
  
The rain combined with the dark made seeing harder for the ranger, but he knew that Elrohir had that under control, so he simply followed the elf, trying to be very quiet on the cobblestones they were walking on to get to the hall by the hidden doorway Aragorn had used earlier weeks ago. Silently they both slipped into the darkened area of the large hall. No one was guarding their door... an amazing stroke of luck that lightened the man and elf's spirits.  
  
  
  
"Aragorn... most the guards are at the back and front entrances, there's not even a soul in this hall!" Elrohir spoke in a rushed whisper. Aragorn nodded excitedly, slipping further into the hall. "To Thranduil's throne room then..." They tiptoed, still in the darkness till coming to those huge wooden doors, one of which was open, and a block of stone stayed in its way, making sure it could not be pushed closed... the enemy still didn't know where Thranduil was...  
  
  
  
Elrohir peered in, and saw a few elves lying around on overstuffed chairs, the room was a mess, and Thranduil's prized wine bottles lay empty and some broken. The elves still had not run out of the wine, and it seemed from the foul smell that all they had done in the weeks was drink and plunder, eating gluttonously also. The elves were currently pouring some more of the beautiful substance down their large mouths, covered from head to toe with Thranduil's prized jewels, diamonds and rubies alike.   
  
  
  
"Well Kesuil... seems we done well..." The elf speaking was obviously very drunk, as all the others were. "Aint no one gunna get pa... past them... guards." The elf speaking then fell to the side, sound asleep. Elrohir almost curled his upper lip in disgust, but the other elves were simply chuckling like idiots. This was not going to be a big problem.  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"Charge!!!" Elrond's order was strong event though clouded by the rain, is voice rang clear to all his men, who quickly ran to the larger section of the courtyard where they took on about a dozen elves.  
  
  
  
Elrond was quick to move his blade, and taking one of the elves by surprise and the poor elf could barely move his sword up to block the attack, but by then the elf's surprise and slow reflexes were his downfall, and Elrond quickly sliced the elf's side, and the elf tumbled down to the ground, not dead, clutching his side. Another elf saw his friend go down and launched himself at the elf lord, but an arrow was put into his shoulder before he could reach his mark.   
  
  
  
This small match was done before long, even it being 12 trained warriors, for Imladris's 100 were not easily vanquished. Only one of the enemy elves was dead, the rest injured. Aragorn walked quickly and with he help of his fellow elves opened the large door to the very keep of Thranduil's palace, and into that long corridor that was the Great Hall.  
  
  
  
Quickly and with as little sound as necessary, the troops moved to where the door stood open. "Now!" Elrond had learned from Elrohir about the incapacitation of all the leading elves, and as they had figured, it wouldn't take much. The Noldor elves streamed in, the first 15 claimed a drunken elf and knocked him to the ground if he wasn't already, and took him to sword point. The large bangs and shouts of course attracted the other guards, who quickly ran to aid those in the Throne room, jumping deftly over the overturned furniture and avoiding slipping on the spilled wine and jewels and trying not to cut their feet open on the broken glass.   
  
  
  
Elladan was counting from where he stood as all the elves came. '50! Be more careful!' Giving an elvish battle cry, he launched himself at the elves, avoiding two slashes from two different elves. One he could handle... but two? Luckily for him, his other half was in tow as usual.   
  
  
  
"I can never leave you for a second can I Elladan?" With that, Elrohir swung his sword wide to try to make the elf he had singled out move back. The elf quickly dodged and was quick to throw some thrusts of his own. 'Careful Elrohir... fighting elves is not the same as fighting orcs.' Elrohir leaped back and then to the side and leaped at the elf again, and only they heard the clang of their metal, as all the other elves were already in combat. Elrohir didn't give his foe much time to think through his plans, giving a constant volley of ducking and swiping, waiting for his opponent to make one mistake... unfortunately, it was he that made one first.   
  
  
  
Just as Elrohir moved to thrust at his opponent, the clever elf moved forward, leaving Elrohir overstretching his opponent and leaving his stomach wide open, while the other elf was smiling wickedly below. Elladan had just sliced his opponent through the stomach when he turned and saw the other elf do much the same to his brother.   
  
  
  
"ELROHIR!" He snapped into action, lifting his sword high enough up, leaving himself open for only a moment before quickly stabbing downwards, catching the other elf squarely through the back.  
  
  
  
All around Elrond saw the hurry of elves defeating other elves, it sickened him as it did all of the warriors. When he heard a yell of one of his sons names he turned immediately, and once his eyes stuck on heir targets the almighty Perendhel turned ghostly pale and had to bite back an outcry. He ran full speed to his sons, ignoring all that was around him, he quickly slid next to Elladan, who was cradling the profusely bleeding Elrohir in his arms.   
  
  
  
Elladan relinquished his twin when he saw who it was taking him. "Elladan, cover for me." Elrond tried to cover his worry, but it was quite impossible.   
  
  
  
Another figure walked silently towards them. "No need brannon nin... the enemy is... vanquished... You can work in peace. 15 elves were slightly wounded, another 7 are a little more grievously wounded. Our numbers made quick work... we have no deaths." That didn't seem to stop the elf from mourning, for all of Arda seemed to, the trees and stars crying out for immortal life cut short.  
  
  
  
Aragorn had just checked all of the injuries, to see if anyone needed his quick attention before his father could get to them. He had not yet seen his father or brothers, so he assumed they were helping other wounded. "Soleith." He signaled to one of the female warriors in his father's band. "Have you seen Lord Elrond?"  
  
  
  
The elf, her long brown tresses tied up as the female warriors favored, turned her face towards the floor. "Yes Aragorn... he is over there." She gave a flick of her hand sharply towards a solitary corner where Aragorn could make out three forms, two leaning over another.   
  
  
  
"Thank you Soleith." He moved away before he could see Soleith's downcast gaze, looking sadly towards the young ranger. Aragorn's long strides helped him each his father quickly. "Ada, what's...." Aragorn stopped short when he saw who Elrond was trying to help.   
  
"Elrohir!"   
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
When Elrohir was stable, Elrond pulled Aragorn away from him, though he left Elladan to constantly monitor his twin.  
  
Aragorn's eyes were red and bleary from trying to hold back tears unsuccessfully.   
  
  
  
"Estel. We don't know if Elrohir will make it, but I've done all I can that will make a difference. Elladan can care for him now." Elrond loathed to leave his son, but currently he knew that he could do no more for his son, and there might be others in need of his aid. "You must tell me exactly what Legolas told you when you stood here." Aragorn shut his eyes, trying to get past today and Elrohir's injury enough to remember exactly what he was told. Suddenly, a picture.... a memory, of the blond elf whispering in his ear. Totally cloudy yet totally clear, the confusion of both days was weighing in on the already tired Aragorn.  
  
  
  
"Aragorn, listen to me and listen close. I do not have time to repeat myself. You hear me?"  
  
Yes, Legolas, he still heard. Heard the frightened urgency in the usual pacific elf's voice, hidden badly.   
  
  
  
"When I give a signal Aragorn, you must take your sword and strike the stone that's the highest one on the right touching the doorframe. Understand?  
  
Aragorn took a long breath and slowly walked to pieces of the fake stone that lay now, untouched on the ground. "He... he told me to take my sword and strike this stone. I trusted him, even though I was worried about my sword at the moment." Kneeling below and having the gift of hindsight, Aragorn could only give a halfhearted smile. "Of course he didn't have any bad intentions for my sword."  
  
  
  
Elrond knew Aragorn was slowly giving facts and babbling at the same time, but he allowed it to happen so. Remembering how he felt and speaking it would help the ranger remember the facts clearer.   
  
  
  
That should buy us a little time. Then Aragorn, I want you to run. Run and be very careful, get to Rivendell and tell your father what has transpired  
  
"He... he said it would buy us time. It did.... with that never settling dust stuff..." Aragorn was talking quickly, trying to explain and remember at the same time. Not a safe habit. Elrond was smiling nonetheless. It was a little more complicated shield than 'dusty stuff', but at the time he didn't have heart to correct his son. "And... he said... to run... and be careful, and get to Rivendell to tell you Ada." Yes, Elrond closed his eyes. He could see how Legolas was killing two birds with one stone with that one. Aragorn would receive proper care, and Elrond would make sure he was in perfect condition AND Aragorn could get help from he half-elven lord.  
  
  
  
"...And this is most important... The crown will be hidden behind its crest."  
  
"Then... then he told me that this was most important: 'The crown will be hidden behind it's crest.' Do you understand it Ada?" The human's eyes pleaded with the Eldar.   
  
  
  
  
  
Elrond turned and scanned the room quietly. "Estel... was King Thranduil in any sort of trouble at the time?"   
  
  
  
Aragorn nodded quickly. "Yes... one of the elves had sliced his calf." Elrond slowly looked around again. He knew what it meant... now. He needed a little supplies. Please let that wound of Thranduil's not have gotten itself infected and killed him already! Elrond silently pleaded with fate.   
  
  
  
"Estel, quickly, go get my herb bag and some bandages." With a small nod, Estel took off towards Elrohir and some of the herbs. Elrond then quickly stepped over the stained carpet, avoiding shards of a broke wine goblet, just imagining Thranduil's ire when he saw what a state his hall had surmised. Then, silently, Elrond walked to the back wall, where a tapestry of the insignia of the Mirkwood elves hung, in front of which the royal thrown was supposed to be stationed. A long hand reached forward and pulled back the tapestry, and to any other onlooker, there was nothing but pure, unbroken wall behind.   
  
  
  
Too Elrond though, a thin outline was visible. Quickly he knocked slightly against the side. Hollow. Reaching down, he mumbled some elvish and a crack was shown, by which Elrond could pull quickly out the door which was no taller than about half of Thranduil. It came away slowly as he pulled, for he didn't have the passwords the royal family did, but he had enough hat he could remove the slab. Inside the darkened area, a figure was sitting, unconscious, and blood over on side of his leg. Curse it all...  
  
  
  
Slowly, the Imladris ruler reached into he small abyss of darkness and wrapped his hand around the elven king's arm. Gently pulling him out, the ruler of Imladris was finally drawing attention from some of his men, who wandered closer to look what had become of the fallen Sindar.   
  
  
  
"Let me through! Let me through!" Estel had to push his way through a ring of elves to kneel where Elrond was already bending. He stopped suddenly when he saw Thranduil, who's skin was pale, and who's breathing was almost undetectable, if there. The entire side of his leg was now drenched with blood, as Thranduil had obviously had nothing to slow it with earlier. Handing his adopted father the medicines and wraps, he moved back to give the elven ruler room to maneuver.   
  
  
  
Thranduil's eyes slowly fluttered slightly open at the feel of a touch and the presence of light. "W...Where?" Fever was gripping him from every direction it could get its hand on him from. Elrond slowly put a hand on the elf's shoulder.   
  
  
  
"Quiet Thranduil. You're still in your hall. Your leg has gotten very bad." Elrond's voice was even and displayed no emotion, good or bad. Thranduil's non-committal gruff response held about the same. Silently though, he felt the world closing in on him and grasped his hand back into his fist as he let himself slide into oblivion, glad someone was there, even if it was Elrond.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Thranduil awoke feeling very dizzy and light headed, with a great stinging pain radiating from his right leg. He hissed to avoid groaning in pain as a soft hand touched the inflamed calf that Thranduil knew was his. Blinking his eyes slowly, he pushed away the haze the held him. He was... in his bedroom? No... his son's; the light and airy place filled with greens and such gave that away, and it was much less grand than Thranduil's.   
  
  
  
Elrond followed Thranduil's eyes as they took in his accommodations. "Sorry Thranduil, some of your workers are still trying to clean up your room. Legolas's was easier to clean..." Probably because of the lack of finery to be destroyed, thought Elrond irritably, though his face showed no such emotion.   
  
  
  
Thranduil gave a gruff grunt. "Well, what happened?" Always straight and to the point...   
  
  
  
"As much as I have learned from my human son, I seem to believe that some disloyal happened to want to take over all the elven kingdoms. What fools they must have been. The only one slightly endangered was yours, as they new more about the place.... being from Mirkwood. Legolas hid you away after Estel hit your 'dust', and then Estel got help and Legolas... was taken away." Elrond eyed Thranduil sternly, wondering what comment this might provoke.  
  
  
  
"Anything happen to the kingdom outside the palace?" Always the king and never the father, Elrond mused softly to himself.   
  
  
  
"No, but the palace is in great disrepair, and you will find most of your jewels disorganized and quite a bit of your beloved wine store gone." Elrond smirked slightly and raised his eyebrow, knowing how much Thranduil loved order, his jewels, and his wine... "But, Thranduil... Legolas is gone. We have no way of knowing if he's alive... or what state. But I worry for him. Let me send out..."  
  
  
  
"NO!" Thranduil bellowed. He would not take help from these Noldor, and even less send out a whole group of THEIR soldiers to find HIS son.   
  
  
  
"Thranduil, don't be a fool! Let us get him back!" Elrond was getting very irritated with the elven Lord. "We could send a few soldiers... or just send YOUR soldiers!"  
  
  
  
"Many for the life of one? No Elrond! Too much is at stake." Thranduil replied fairly indifferently.  
  
  
  
"Even your son? It's not too much Thranduil! Your people would be more than willing, I'm sure! You're son could be -dying- Thranduil! Don't you even want to try?" Elrond clenched his jaw to keep his emotions under control...  
  
  
  
"Twas a risk of yesterday Elrond... this is my home, my people, and it is my son who hangs in the balance. It will not be done!"  
  
REVIEWS: -hands all reviewers Dr. Peppers, chugging one while answering reviews- Dr. Pepper is heaven ^_^  
  
PokeThePenguin: Wow! You are so nice! I'm glad you liked it! Find Legolas? Why would they want to do that? lol!  
  
Ryoko: AUGH! I made Ryoko's head explode! :O I am so honored you even make illusions to this story and MC in the same review! Truly honored! And yes, Estel would be the one to sneak in... and we all know he's clumsy enough to get caught... maybe it's an unknown writer aura around him...  
  
MoroTheWolfGod: Here ya go! More for you! ^_^  
  
Narcissa: lol, not very soon... but hey, it's all good. You like my story? AWESOME! YES! Don't torutre Legolas too much? But I LOVE Legolas torture! It's cuz I love him!   
  
Shaan Lien: Yeah, I know... but they would allude to the name it held previously, because truly it still is Greenwood the Great, people just started calling it Mirkwood so it slowly just got called that. Blame it on the nicknames! But, for the sake of writing, I tried to vary them a bit so it didn't get too repetitive ^_^. 


	8. Lets help Legolas!

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I love them all! -throws Dr. Peppers she's not supposed to have all around- ^_^ Whoooo! Another short installment of RoY out! That'll at least keep Rhonda away for a week… lol! J/K Rhonda! I'll love your pestering ^_^ lol  
  
"Risk of Yesterday"  
  
Author: Spark. Just... Spark. Email: LimeVegetaSpark@aol.com   
  
Rating: PG13, for mentions of slight torture (no Cassia thing going on here, I could never pull that off ~_^) and some physical abuse. (oh, and just a hint of angst ^_^)   
  
Feedback: Very welcome! The bad and the good please! One request, if your telling me it sucks, please... tell me why!   
  
Disclaimer: No, for those people who have the strange idea that I am J.R.R.Tolkein and own Lord of the Rings or anything related, I don't. Yup. Sad, but true   
  
Summary: When Aragorn pesters Legolas into letting him travel with him as he goes home he finds himself seeing a part of Legolas's life Legolas doesn't normally show... his relationship with his father. When time is running out, will Legolas risk himself and is everything what it seems?  
  
Notes: Like Cassia and Sio, I hold the fact that Aragorn was raised by Elrond among Elladan and Elrohir to be true to these stories even if some do not agree. Fairly Important only to title of story: 'A risk of yesterday' is a phrase I thought would seem like a very elven phrase, meaning it was of the past, it was something that can not be changed, etc... as 'yesterday' to the elves is more or less a greater idea of time. If an elf wanted to literally say it was a risk of the day before, it would make more sense to state a more direct time reference, such as 'yesterday morning' or 'yesterday evening' or such. Thanks for understanding my odd mind ^_^ Elven references nin mellon: "my friend" Estel: Aragorn's elven name, meaning in elven, Hope.  
  
Brannon nin: "my lord" Think that's it! Enjoy!   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Elrond stepped back, angry and surprised, his mouth slightly ajar. A risk of yesterday?! Either Thranduil was going mad or... Elrond let his eyes fall into a small searching glance. With a fairly angry sigh Elrond shook his head and gave another glance at the king. "As you wish Thranduil. If you'll excuse me..." Elrond slowly turned, and Thranduil's malevolent glares did not make it to the Elven Lord's eyes. Swiftly Elrond stepped out of Legolas's light room, leaving the king to his recovery. The king obviously wasn't without company though... advisors who had fled during the attack were now filtering back demanding to see the king, and they rushed into the room Elrond had just left behind.  
  
  
  
Aragorn ran towards his father looking distraught with the days many happenings. "Ada! What did King Thranduil say? Are we going after Legolas?" By Aragorn's pleading looks Elrond knew that Aragorn had his own doubts about the king's endeavors to return his son.  
  
  
  
Elrond let any anger he felt at Thranduil echo into his tone, though he begrudged himself his lack of restrain. "The Mirkwood warriors are not. And we are forbidden." He did not need to look at his foster son, he knew what kind of response this would create, and instead he continued walking, for he had to see to Elrohir.  
  
"WHAT?! What are we supposed to do then, just forget he exists?! Leave him to torment and death? No.. I wont leave him to that fate! If he is alive, I will find him!" Aragorn was practically shouting and making quite a scene, the other elves stopping to try and figure what exactly it was that was being said.   
  
Elrond quickly turned on Aragorn. "You humans and your loud mouths! Just please, let me finish Estel! We are forbidden, as are the Silvan elves, but that does not mean we will not go. I would never leave Legolas, as much as I would ever leave you or Elrohir or Elladan. Now come quickly and come quietly we have to check on your brother."   
  
With that Lord Elrond grabbed a fairly subdued Aragorn by the arm into a separate section where Elrohir laid.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After seeing again to the wounded Elrohir, Elrond gathered together in secret a few of his soldiers whom he knew knew and had befriended, albeit some weakly, Legolas and were willing to go out looking for him. "Thranduil will not aid us. But I fear for Thranduillion. It is much too late to find footprints or such, but perhaps some of the villages around here have seen a large faction of elves. I'm sending Aragorn and Elladan if I can pry him away from his brother. I myself cannot go..." As much as I would like to, he added to himself grimly... "But it would attract too much attention if I was gone about now. Is this all understood?" Many of the elves gave wary nods. "Then you leave at sunrise."  
  
  
  
After talking to the elves and watching them cautiously moving away, whispering to each other while moving through the crowded hall they had been occupying, Elrond could only hope they would not give anything away. The last thing they needed right now was an irate Thranduil hampering their attempts. Thranduil... Rivendell's Lord shook his head as he made his way to Elladan, Aragorn, and the badly wounded Elrohir. Something was not right, he could feel it... feel it, but not name it.   
  
Before stepping into the area in which his sons would see him, he retracted his steps slightly, and instead quickly strode to one of Thranduil's scribes, pacing the hall nervously, obviously waiting for some news of his Lord to send around to others. "Faraniol." Elrond addressed the elf, they had met on previous occasions. The elf stopped his pacing and quickly turned and bowed to Elrond. "Lord Elrond... may I be of assistance?"   
  
  
  
Elrond gave a swift affirmative. "I need some parchment." This being a normal and unreadable request, the scribe quickly assented. "Any specific type or length Lord Elrond?" He was busy taking parchments from a bag that constantly accompanied him.  
  
  
  
"No Faraniol... just something light and short..." When Faraniol gave a questioning glance, Elrond explained. "It's going by bird." Faraniol nodded and took out a parchment to match. Elrond nodded his thanks and hurried off to his bag where he indeed had a quill and ink.   
  
He tore off only a small bit of the parchment to make it fairly inconspicuous. 'Puzzling problem. Mirkwood. Assistance helpful. Your Old yet Young friend.' The constant joke between the two would easily explain who wrote the letter. Quickly he moved towards the area where carrier birds were usually assembled, and called one down gently. A trained hawk flew down and deftly landed on the elven lord's arm. Elrond wasted no time in hurriedly tying the message to the hawk's head before moving in to whisper to it, as they did listen to the elves in a way few humans understood. "To Mithrandir."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The traitorous men that had traveled past the Carnen were all contemplating their situation and loudly voicing their opinions over ales. The elf had passed out again... everything was working out well. Now that the elf was weak it would be easier to get answers from him…  
  
"Da wizard's gunna be pleased iffin we find out where the king is. Pleasant surprise." This man seemed to have no doubts of their sure rewards if they succeeded.  
  
"Don't be so sure Malick. That's what we were supposed to do in the first place." Another man, more aware and a bit less drunk was talking, his big boots propped up against the large table about 16 men were sitting around in a small pub. "Though I'm sure if we found out where the king was he may be a bit easier on us."  
  
The others blew off whatever warning the mans message hid. "Whatever Dath... I say we gunna get big rewards if we get it out of the elf." Malick was loudly protesting Dath's pessimism, though his companions half-heartedly quieted him down a bit. There were others in this place...  
  
Dath was not drinking quite as much as the others and his head was usually more clear after drinking anyways, but even with the clear head, he could not help being persuaded by the men's twisted logic. Something in the back of his mind, though, warned him it was not so... If the wizard had wanted to make the elf speak, surely he could easily have done it himself. Something wasn't quite right.  
  
"Firs' thing I gonna do with whatever that wizard gives us is sell it if it aint money, and then buy me own pub!" The men's babbling bringing Dath out of his thoughts, he quickly forgot such morbid sentiments in turn for some light hearted wish lists.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The wizard was not the unhappy man that Dath might have thought him, leagues upon leagues away. Everything was working. Well... almost everything, but all that would soon be remedied. The silly ambushes had done their good in distraction, and now everything seemed under his thumb. If the prince hadn't gotten in the way his plans would have already succeeded, but that was a small let down, everything was still going fine.   
  
  
  
Now came the interesting part... how to get his chosen target. He had been surprised at the beings resilience, but that was just more of a reason to get him here, and soon. It had been merely experimental, but if it would succeed it would be a glorious day around the tower of Orthanc...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aragorn was gathering his things quickly, sharpening his sword, and anything to help out before they were leaving the next day. Silently he reflected on all that had happened, it didn't seem real. Silently he prayed a prayer to Iluvatar on Legolas's behalf, which was barely done when Elladan came to find him.   
  
"Hello Estel. Ready for tomorrow?" Elladan's face was long and his heart obviously heavy, though he was trying very hard to hide it with cheer for Aragorn.   
  
"I was born ready Elladan." Aragorn decided to ignore Elladan's snort of disbelief. "How is Elrohir?" No need avoiding the topic after all.  
  
"He still has not awoken Estel. I am worried." Elladan's voice had dropped to a low whisper. He was so afraid for Elrohir... he was torn between staying with his wounded twin or looking for Legolas. After a little logical argument from his father though, he realized that he certainly did trust his father with Elrohir while he didn't those men with Legolas... Legolas needed him more.  
  
"I am as well brother. But I am worried also for Legolas, will we find him before it is too late? Will King Thranduil be very angry when he realizes we have gone?"  
  
"Well... for the latter, I'd say it will soon be a risk of yesterday..." Elladan stole one of Legolas's favorite phrases, though not using it exactly the way intended. The moon was high in the sky and Elladan was pretty sure it would soon be midnight.   
  
Aragorn smiled hearing words Legolas so often said. He tried to smother a yawn as eh finished packing everything, but you didn't hide things from an elf.  
  
  
  
"Get some sleep Estel. We will need it. I'm sure Legolas is fine." Elladan gave another long look out the window and whispered to the stars... "I'm sure Legolas is fine."  
  
--------------  
  
Reviews:  
  
Kourin Lucrece: -hands advil- sorry if its giving you a heache ^_^ lol. Of course Elrond's going to disobey Thranduil! lol, I could never leave Leggy anywhere to die!!!!  
  
LadySandrilene: Ack! 2 reviews in a row! You really want some more RoY, dont yah?! here yah go! Yes, we need more Leggy+ Arras FRIENDSHIP fics.  
  
aquitaineg: Well, yes, Thranduil does seem quite a bit of a meanie... I love thranduil too... I might just make an excellent father thranduil fic just to make up for this ^_^  
  
amlugwen: Umm... heh... heh... -sees frying pan behind back- shoot... You're actually going down the right track... though I'm not giving anymore hints ^_^  
  
MoroTheWolfGod: NO! No Elrond beating sense into Thranduil! Ack! Elrond adopt Legolas? That'd be interesting...   
  
Angelic DeLaCroix: I have read the Hobbit, many a time. I realize Thranduil isnt a horrible father... but listen up, 1) Welcome to the world of fanfiction. If I wanted to do an eivl Thranduil fic, this would be the place to do it. 2) Perchance there is more to this than just a bad father fic, hmmm? PS- Dotn accuse me of not having read any of Talkien's masterpeices.  
  
PokethePenguin: Poke! Poke! Settle down before you hyperventilate! 0.o;  
  
YAY! ^_^ 


	9. Travel, travel which way to go?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chap. 9  
  
The small contingent left in secret from Mirkwood. They got out of the palace by separating, pretending to go on chores or such for King Thranduil or Lord Elrond, and then they met together just outside of Mirkwood's northern borders, though that was not what interested Imladris's lord. He had been monitoring Thranduil and his suspicions were growing, yet still he was confused and awaited his old friend, but somehow he felt, even though it was completely unreasonable that Mithrandir could travel as large a distance as Elrond suspected him to be, that Mithrandir would be there today.  
  
"Ah Mithrandir, were only that you were here now..." Elrond said while sitting himself down on a chair in a room hastily provided him by Thranduil.  
  
"And what would that accomplish my friend?" A raspy voice made Elrond turn sharply and gaze to the back of the room, where the elderly istar was leaning against his staff, humorously grinning at his eldar friend.   
  
"Mithrandir! How..." Elrond smiled and stopped abruptly. He should know better by now than ask all of those silly questions. "Never mind. Mithrandir... we have a situation at present."   
  
"So I see my friend, so I see... a puzzling problem you said in your note? Puzzling... yes, that I see. But what puzzles you may not puzzle me. Puzzling, is it not?" Mithrandir said in a tone that seemed to laugh where the maiar did not.   
  
"I fear for a Sindar." Choosing his words careful, Elrond was not immensely open with the Istar for fear someone should hear, but Mithrandir shook his head slightly, he having though of that previously and taken the necessary precautions.   
  
"No need to worry about prying ears 'my old yet young friend'. Did I mention how much I enjoy your letters?" Elrond chose to ignore the jibe and continue, but he was delayed by the wizard yet again. "Yet surely you worry also for young Elrohir?" Gandalf chuckled as Elrond tried to reply. "Yes, of course. Worry not Elrond, your administrations were more than adequate, I've checked the young one myself. He should be up within a matter of days."   
  
There was no hiding Elrond's long sigh of relief at his friend's encouragement. Surely he had though himself capable, but as always when attempting to heal one of his own self-doubt always plagued him. The knowledge of his sons recovery surely cleared at least a good portion of the elven lord's worry, so now his initiative was clearer: Legolas and his father.  
  
"Well Elrond, for which Sindar do you worry? I would understand such hurried need of assistance only if it was a Sindar you surely cared immensely for. Perhaps you have taken Legolas under your wing as you do every other half grown child?" Sarcastically spoken, the words made Elrond look away with laughter. Perhaps he was getting a reputation? Gandalf broke into soft chortles. "Oh my friend, tell me you did not? But of course you did. Why then, you must be worried about two Sindar."   
  
Elrond waved his hand softly. "My friend you are getting ahead of yourself. We'll talk about that at a later date if it does not tie in with our current discussion, though I fear it might. I'm worried about Thranduil."  
  
"Yes, yes... Thranduil. Long have I worried for him as I worry for you and every other elven lord. But he I worry more, his stubbornness he inherited from Oropher and his son seemed to have caught the infection as well." Gandalf was grumbling on though a flash of understanding stood out in his eyes. "But my true worry started only about a 2,500 years ago."   
  
"Only 2,500 years ago?" Elrond was on the verge of showing his own amusement, but the depression around his hypothesis certainly censured him. "I fear for him because of a dark presence I feel, one that I'm not sure is Thranduil. I need your help to see if... if I am correct." Elrond spoke softly yet urgently.  
  
"Oh yes, all in dear time Elrond. For now tell me a little about Imladris, for I feel time we have and would like to know all about it..." The very calm aura around the Istar mad it impossible to stay as wound as Elrond did, and he found himself slipping sitting down to tell Gandalf the whole story.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When Aragorn and Elladan started out leading the group, there had been some quarrel amongst the other soldiers how exactly they would find the prince stolen from them. Rain and the gnawing hands of time had proven their hurt when every sign of campsites or paths of the elves and men, making any tracking of that manner quite impossible, even for the trained ranger. Yet on he other hand, Aragorn had a gift due to the true friendship between the two, inseparable as they were, and at the few moments they were apart these days, each still knew roughly where the other was, and therefore could search if the need arose.  
  
  
  
Sifting through the needled branches of the trees, Aragorn had taken a small portion of the contingent to look for a suitable campsite, while Elladan stayed back with he others, who were once again wondering aloud over Aragorn's ability. "I enjoy that rangers company no less than another, but how do we know his 'heart feeling' isn't leading us the opposite direction of where we have to go?"   
  
Elladan was about to stand and protest when another elf of the group interrupted. "You have no better ideas Telumnis, so I suggest you agree with the edan's premonitions. Do you or do you not want to find the prince?" The other, being sufficiently chastised, retreated to silence and left the discussion be. Elladan was eyeing those around wearily, but he could not blame them. Had it been any others than Estel and Legolas, he himself would have had doubts.  
  
A call form the forest told them a suitable place to stay for the night had been found, and Elladan's thoughts dissolved into spoken orders to go to the said spot. They pushed hard during the day, but all had to rest at some point. Though he did worry for Legolas.   
  
Never would the images of the lighthearted happy elf leave his mind at rest. Thoughts of his blond haired companion who he had known since the Sindar's childhood still haunted him, chains and pain and darkness always aroused in him when joy he tried to seek in dreams.   
  
"Please Legolas... let that be not your fate... Valar, help him. Let him know that light still remains as Estel comes." The voice was whispered as the rustling of elves behind him echoed on.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Two men and a woman walked out of a room of haunting twilight, one man speckled with blood. The man without the blood did not look terribly happy. "He aint much use if he dies Tillin." Malick stated disdainfully. "He still aint told us where he hid that other elf."  
  
  
  
The other man didn't seem much happier, constantly looking at his clothing, so ruined by blood. What a bother. "I know that Malick. You think I'm the one trying to kill 'im? You're the one who tells me how long I go. You chose the lashes. Aint my fault." The repetitive tone in itself was annoying.  
  
"Hush up both you two. We just hope he breaks before he dies, I want something positive to tell the wizard!" The woman spoke in a commanding tone of voice and though the men grumbled a bit both went along to their other work, slamming the large oaken door shut, cutting off the last ray of light from the captive's perspective and the last sounds from a sob-like breath that haunted the elf's mind.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aragorn looked back among the small group searching for the prince. He was willing to push himself to the limit to find his friend who had risked so much for him, and he hoped his group would do the same. They seemed to still be heading strong, so he did not slow.   
  
The momentary lull in activity was odd. On the way towards where he felt Legolas was, deep in his soul, they had already encountered and helped some travelers being attacked by wargs, with minimal injury to their group. 'Which is good... I feel as if we'll need everyone.' In this new peace of mind that came with a steady stride and a long road ahead, Aragorn was free once again to let his mind wander. Where was Legolas? Would he find him... in time? While he knew the elf was strong beyond the average of the elves, his will even stronger, at times Aragorn still worried heavily for his friend.   
  
For while everything seems strong and resilient, you never know when someone has had just too much. Too much... the ranger blocked out images of Legolas hurting, memories of their misadventures sent pangs of excitement and fear through him. For while the memories were good and fun, none held a promise that there would be more tomorrow. He would not accept that though. for while there was breath in him, he would use every last wisp of it in search of Legolas, the elf he would die for, and somehow... something told him it was not all in vain.  
  
Somewhere deep inside, he could feel his presence. It was what lead them thus far, and he hoped what would lead them farther. A gift from the Valar, Estel thought randomly. normally it seemed exactly that, normal... it was not until such circumstances as these arose that the idea that he was in some way with Legolas that the gift made all the difference.   
  
'Legolas... mellon nin... you must be all right. I need you to be all right... I can't do this without you!' The desperate cry in his head renewed his energy to the task at hand, for it to him was of the greatest importance.   
  
Reviews:  
  
(Dr. Pepper to all!!!!)  
  
PokeThePenguin: My most loyal reviewer ^_^ Yes Thranduil seems evil... perchance he shall be kind, maybes maybes but never sure...  
  
aquitaineq: Awesome name, yet again. The beautiful suffer? How bout the all around awesome? lol, yes yes... amusing ^_^  
  
LalaithoftheBruinen: :o TY! -does a happy skip around while chugging Dr. Pepper- No plot bunnies! AGH!!!! and hugs witht hem... what an oxymoron 0.o  
  
Kourin Lucrece: Your certainly welcome for the advil, it does wonders! My story makes you think?! Impressive, I dont do much of that myself XD  
  
Shanya: whoot, yes, I did give that wonderment... Thranduil is NOT a horrible evil dude in the books! DON'T believe I think so! =message to all anive ppl out there ready to write evil Thrandy fics. "Don't!"  
  
Deadly Chakram: I am wowed by your acceptance of the story! 0.0! Yes, the early formatting was quite a bti off... heh... I haven't gotten around to refgormatting it yet ^_^;;;  
  
Tidmaq: I have to apologize, I was a little over the edge at that point as well, perchance from a few flames from my email... lol, I'll try to update before the next age... yes I've read them all, all of the LotR books, and yes all those after his death as well. Oh, and also most of his non LotR books, including Farmer Guiles and th edragon and Roverandum(sp? it's been awhile) ^_^ Sorry I was so cruel ^_^ 


	10. Battle stations

Hey all! Yes a chapter out thanks to some readers who just dont want to leave me alone and let me have some peace!!!! lol, jk... hope you enjoy guys, short, but not as short as last chapter ^_^  
  
Have you noticed how sometimes I randomly put the header and sometimes I dont? Annoying... I don't feel like putting it today ^_^ I'll put the elven though  
  
Elven references  
  
nin mellon: "my friend"  
  
Mithrandir is Gandalf's name in Sindarin  
  
An Istar is a wizard, a Maiar a more generic term including the others sent by the Valar.  
  
Estel: Aragorn's elven name, meaning in elven, Hope.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chap. 10  
  
After all the story had been told and news had been shared, Mithrandir felt ready to take on this new mystery surrounding the king of the late Eryn Lasgalen. Staff in hand, the wizard, accompanied at his side by his half-elven friend moved ever slowly towards the prince's bedchambers, in which Thranduil was still kept bedridden, much to his ire. Not having hidden himself in the halls as he had done on his arrival, elves of the palace quickly started whispering at his sight, and some moved to tell the others the Istar had come.   
  
  
  
'Yes...' Gandalf mused to himself, 'I have been away too long. My visits are much to uncommon not to be suspicious.' Merely eyeing Elrond encouragingly, the two kept on their direct route to see Thranduil, who of course would now have been warned of the two's visit. As the press of gossip and worry raced through elven minds, Gandalf reached the prince's door, and rapped lightly on the wood, and immediately the beech door he had entered on many occasions swung open to welcome him.  
  
  
  
Two of the people attending their king ushered the elf and maiar in, and Thranduil looked up from a report he was reading for the umpteenth time while relaxing against a pillow-smothered bed. Quickly Gandalf signaled all of the kings attendants out who, fearing the wrath of the wizard, left. Thranduil looked around and saw how easily Gandalf had controlled the elves. "What treachery is this?!"  
  
Mithrandir stood, studying the elf in silent concentration. "I believe I should ask you the same my friend." His staff was being gripped more steadily as the wielder started to feel the corruption of his once friend. "Though my friend I think you are not..."  
  
An evil glint in Thranduil's eye became more and more apparent, though Thranduil feigned innocence. "I have no idea to what you allude to wizard." His sapphire eyes, slightly darker than Legolas's, did not sway from the image of the two before him. The elven king was as taught as a pulled bowstring, though obviously trying to hide the fact.   
  
"No... I think you do Thranduil. No... not Thranduil." Suddenly stepping forward, away from Elrond and towards Thranduil, Gandalf swung his staff to face the elf. Elrond was attempting to grasp the realization of the situation, but it all seemed to leave the half-elven dumbfounded, standing like a statue rather than helping Mithrandir.   
  
Thranduil yelled in indignation as the staff began to lighten, as if Mithrandir was about to set a spell, or release one. But as quickly as Gandalf acted, an wall of almost amazing power appeared between the two, and though invisible, it was easily sensed by both Gandalf and Elrond. As soon as the power was revealed, Gandalf's stunned eyes widened as he was almost physically shoved back from the elven king.  
  
Yelling for his attendants and guards, Thranduil seemed most unperturbed by the attack. Rather, he had gone back to reading the report, not sparing the wizard and his accomplice another glance. A few soldiers ran and filed before the king. "Take the wizard out of my sight and out of the city." Though confused, the guards dare not disobey or question and made to capture Gandalf. The moment they rushed him though, they were found struggling for thin air, the wizard had already disappeared. Leaving quickly, Elrond did not chance Thranduil wishing to toss him out as well. Now there certainly was more work to be done!  
  
Escaping to his room, he found it already occupied by the hunched figure in his sitting chair. Gandalf looked quite worried, though not confused and obviously trying to be calm. "Well Elrond my friend, you were right to call me, right to call me..."  
  
"But what is it? What haunts you so?" Elrond, whose patience had quite run thin, was ready for some answers.  
  
"Nay, not what haunts me... but what haunts Thranduil. And whatever it is, it has much power."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A certain wizard was very unhappy, to be fairly blunt. Not enraged, but unhappy, annoyed. His thin lips pursed tightly, and he slowly made for his own study within the black walls. A wizard there, that dratted elf's fault... all though could be dealt with, all could be dealt with...  
  
An unwelcome twist, but yet a challenge... one he would most joyously accept and be victorious over.   
  
And then... he would have taken out three birds with one stone. Suddenly, the morning seemed all the brighter.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Quietly now, Quietly!" Aragorn and company were slowly surveying the new land around them. Most had never been relatively close to where they now wandered, with only Aragorn's ties with the elven prince to guide them. Every twig snapped by any random member of the small group made a chain reaction of sideways looks, and every whisper of the trees caused a pause. Aragorn had long felt his pull to Legolas getting stronger and stronger as they drew closer, and he was sure that this was the area in which his friend was kept... though part of him did not want to find out had they not come in time. Yet as the pull seemed so strong, he knew Legolas had to be alive... he felt it in a way none in the company did, other than Elladan for Elrohir.  
  
Elladan was searching swiftly with his keen eyes, but it was one of the wood elves that followed the group who came first with news. Swiftly turning, Annaendis, one of the female warriors of the group, rounded on Elladan. "The trees! The speak of a fortress!" All of the other wood elves, listening in turn, nodded their agreement and Elladan moved to Aragorn.   
  
"The others say we are coming to a fortress. Should we set up camp for the night and send out spies?" Which would, of course, be them, but no need to say that. Elladan's wish to find Legolas and get home to see his brother really did not set him in such a mood for waiting around, though it was his place to suggest it.  
  
Taking in the view before him and the state of their group before speaking, Aragorn was not to quick to decide. "No... we shall press on. Whatever is over these hills we will face, and will face tonight." While it may have seemed a rush and very unprepared, the ranger knew his troops were ready for a battle and would not be content to lay around with the enemy so close.  
  
Nodding his assent, Elladan went around and informed the troops, who now were eagerly awaiting the signal to press on and see what the horizon held.   
  
Aragorn moving ahead of the group gave them leave to follow, and so they pressed on over the windy hill, the stars pressed against the sky like gems overhead. Aragorn, thoughts seeking peace as he made for who knew what, sought out Gil -Estel. 'So why is it I always do the adventurous stuff at night? Just so you can watch me? Comforting.' He nearly laughed out loud as he looked up at the twinkling stars, but contented himself in just grinning openly. Elladan spared the man a sideways glanced and was slightly set at ease by Aragorn's calm facade.  
  
The first thing they saw as the went over the hill was the small watch encampment a bit higher on the wall than the rest, and the first thing Aragorn thought was a complete puzzlement that no one had found and mapped something this big against the Carnen and Celduin, it seemed hard to miss. The group kept low under Elladan's order ad they slowly pressed on without much problem. Slipping through the tall grasses, the elves had very little to no trouble keeping silent as their want, and the ranger was quite annoyed that once again he was the loudest of a group he was leading.  
  
The men on the watch tower were lazily playing dice games and betting on who would fall asleep the fastest, obviously not too worried about any attacks from the outsiders. In their mind there really was no need even to post a watch, because the wizard kept this place unnoticed, or forgotten, unless someone knew something or someone within, and that rarely ever came to pass from anyone not already involved. And if it did? Those unfortunate enough to find the place were quickly disposed of, making quite a meal for the dogs. One of the men, Kiftin, threw a stone down to the dogs randomly, though not on schedule, to see if they were awake. As there had been no intruders and therefore no good meals for the dogs, they were rarely sleeping very long, and Kiftin was greeted by a sudden bark. Content with the result, Kiftin slowly slumped down and laid his head against one of the stone cold barriers of the watch tower and fell into a light sleep, while those who took note started to either grown or haughtily laugh, asking for their winnings.  
  
Aragorn had heard the sharp bark of a dog, and everyone in the group had frozen solid until the tiniest growl had settled down. Having assumed it was simply a pet or guard of one of the surrounding houses, for there were a few small farms and clusters of houses near the fortress, they continued on as normal. As they snuck past dark houses they had no trouble avoiding tipping over farm equipment, which would have caused quite a clatter, and they did not see anyone out late working and so they were in t he clear. Or so they thought.  
  
So preoccupied in searching for possible lookouts or awakened passers-by, Aragorn was not quite aware with his surroundings. His group had fanned out a little as too keep from being one visible clump of moving life and keeping solitary and therefore easier to hide, though each was willing and ready to run to Aragorn's or Elladan's call if it was given. This, however, left only Elladan and Aragorn together, moving ever closer tot he fortress in which he knew his friend was being held.   
  
'Oh Legolas, how you hated walls of stone...' Aragorn's passion to rescue his elven friend was brought all the clearer with each memory his mind bubbled to the surface. While in this world of his own, Aragorn felt the grip of strong arms a second to late, and a large snap along with a few loud barks soon rattled his ears. Elladan, who had been a bit more observant had seen the group of dogs lying in Aragorn's path, and thinking Aragorn was well aware of the obvious obstacle in his path had done nothing to prevent them from getting to close to each other until it was too late.  
  
Aragorn began to swear as he saw how quickly he had foiled hi sown plans and given away their very presence and position and quickly and sharply yelled in elvish to get as near to the building and into the shadows as possible. Elladan meanwhile, was busy pulling the ranger along with him and out of reach of the dogs.  
  
Kiftin, having been awoken by the barking of dogs was quite disoriented. He had just thrown down a rock only moments before, there was no reason to check the dog's current occupation now. The other watchmen had also slowly fallen asleep and were all being awoken unpleasantly by thus ruckus. Raising his head and slowly and steadily easing himself up, Kiftin looked in the darkness below and the barking dogs. There! Movement! Suddenly awake, Kiftin heard clearly a yell in a language he didn't know and just as quickly ran to a large bell positioned in the middle of this station. The chilly night air gripped his just awakened fingers as the course rope pulled in his hands and the loud bang of the bell awoke all within the fortress and complex.   
  
Hearing the bell, all the elves looked each other and ducked down and low as the first arrow came whizzing and plunged through a cart too near Annaendis for comfort. They had been found out.  
  
REVIEWERS! I love you all, here's Dr. Peppers galore! -throws them to everyone!  
  
LailathoftheBruinen: Hey, just wondering, why does everyone use the Bruinen as their only river? I hardly ever see someone being original and using the Carnen and stuff. sorry, your name just reminded me. No more bunnies! and too many hugs! I'm going nti-hug! But thanky uo, and I'll write more ^_^  
  
Deadly Chakram: First of all, I'm a big fan of your fics! ^_^. Yes, I'm a demon when it comes to punctuation and spelling (just to prove my point I just typed and wrong before correcting it). The woman? Who? -looks back- ooooh, yes. Sorry, I'm fumble- brained. no worries, I'm anti non-canon romances, and usualy romance in general when it comes to fanfiction, just to quell anyone's fears.  
  
ice mage1014: Hey hey hey, watch it! I love Thranduil! He's my second favorite character! Next to Legolas, of course... and I don't know if I'll kill him or if he'll always be evil... at least I'm not telling. I need to keep yall reading somehow, right?! Thank you though!!  
  
Das Blume: I can't make your heart one inch smaller! -starts singing- You've gotta have heeeaaarrrtttt miles and miles and miles 'o heart! lol. Yes, Mithrandir is one pretty nifty guy, and yes, those hiding skills would be very useful.   
  
Alina11: Why thank you, and we'll see if they find him soon ~_^  
  
I-like-chickens: Wow, great name XD, lol, sorry. 7 words and still you have complimented me, made quite a decent request, and were polite. You have some skills!!! lol, ty  
  
elfmage: Don't die! I love all my reviewers!!!! I'm speechless and so unworthy :o. ^_^ -hangs fic updat eover head to revive-  
  
TY ALL!!!! 


	11. Escape

After the long wait, it has arrived. Sorry guys... It took TTT EE to cure me (The Two Towers Extended Edition) from my writing block. Dr. Peppers to all my reviewers tho!!!!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Aragorn thought as he went, his wrong move caused quite an error. Now the only source of reprieve from the now coming storm lay upon their enemy's fortress. How joyful. Snapping his head around, he decided to follow from the rear, making sure none were left behind, collecting the group while Elladan would push ahead, trying to get close enough to the establishment for it to be of some use. Slipping back he again yelled for all to gather, grabbed another elven warrior of his fathers who was the last and pushed onwards, sword in head, attempting to block with it any arrows that happened to come close to their mark. Surprisingly, not an arrow hit but for two minor wounds, dealt with quickly with Elladan.   
  
Now moving into step two, Aragorn had to figure out what to do, and what to do fast. For while they were protected from arrows here, he smiled dryly as a few bounced and shadowed on overhanging stones, he was sure they had some defenses that ran along the wall. The cold structure behind him pressed in different pressures at his back, and he realized, if they could, climbing the wall and hiding in the little grottos the ostentatious structure boasted could be used to shield them from anything unpleasant. Looking around he saw his small troop and thanked the valar they were all elven, and most in good health.   
  
"Elladan! All! We climb! Head for the shortest areas of the wall, hide in he grottos nearest you if need be or I yell!" With that, he sheathed his sword and swiftly swung his foot onto the nearest small ledge. Starting to find foot and hand holds, he had little time to think of those he commanded, to his guilty mind, but he knew they could easily out climb him, the wood elves that followed anyway. He was certain though that Elladan was keeping an eye not he others and so kept his mind focused as a bit of the wall he was about to grip crumbled just inside his hand and he was forced to shift. Slowly working his way up, he felt a small tap on his shoulder as if a pebble had fallen and at first ignored it as a misstep from one above before freezing, eyes widened, realizing there was none above him. Slowly allowing his head to look up, he saw the first line of defense against invaders coming at him and others... huge rocks from above.   
  
The alarm had successfully been raised and now most the guards had gathered on the rooftop above, pulling huge stone and some larger cauldrons of burning substances with them to be thrown over the side. "To any refuge you can find!" Was all Aragorn could yell before peering to his right at a small gargoyle-like overhang that would serve it's purpose... if he could get there in time. Shifting his weight, he actually swung along the ledge he held, hoping the momentum he held would get him to the safe haven before it was too late. With his last force and the great whooshing sound of stone hurtling down to him, he closed his eyes hoping that he had achieved a position that would hold.   
  
A huge pressure and bang landed against the very side of his shoulder, causing him to loose his hardened grip on the ledge and gargoyle. Quickly swinging the protesting limb up, he grasped at the gargoyle's spines desperately, and found sufficient grounds to pull himself up. Taking only one breath to calm himself, he continued upwards, now chastising himself to know end... hating himself for what he chose and now could not undo. Here they were, climbing a wall, with little please to climb over above now to this turn of events, and now his pessimism only greatened when he heard a twang from below. 'Archers… Valar, no.' He thought to himself as he screamed in his head at himself at the impossible situation he had just put his, his brothers, and all these elves in that may cost them all their lives. Yet he still kept on, no possible way down now, other than death.  
  
After running twice more for hiding spots, they were nearing the top. Swallowing hard, Aragorn almost visibly paused in panic as he started to discern voices from one another above. Gritting his teeth hard, he remembered the prize to be won and the stakes at hand, and so began pushing himself to the very rim of this stronghold's walls. As his hand clamped over the edge, he peered up almost as if expecting to see nothing but a scimitar risen to end his life. But none came. With another look around, he saw very few men, yelling orders, obviously having run out of the disposable objects to throw, the others sent down for more.   
  
'They didn't expect us to climb so fast... or get out of reach of their archers!' Aragorn smiled ironically, nearly laughing out loud but for the fear in his heart telling him not to give up his position, for now, in the dark, they had yet to see him. 'I must clear a place for the others to ascend!' He now saw a few wood elves also having made it to the top, waiting for what to do. Aragorn reached behind him, grabbing his bow and notching an arrow, visibly for the elves to see due to their excellent night vision yet without sound. In the turmoil the yelling guards couldn't hear a thing as the arrow was sent loose and destroyed the life of Kiftin without the guards even knowing one of their own was down. It was not until 4 more and more counting fell to the arrows and precise aim of the wood elves that they started to register this threat and turn their attentions.   
  
As the men ran at him, Aragorn peeked behind him, seeing a doorway that probably led down into the dark lower interior. He could run and find Legolas and then return and escape, for he knew not how many strong this place was, and they might have to make a tactical retreat in order to survive. But not without Legolas. Loathe to leave the fighting elves above; Aragorn was indecisive until Elladan, who had just pulled the last of the elves over the edge, yelled to him. "Go! Go find him Estel, we can hold them off here!" Nodding quickly, Aragorn restored his bow to its rightful place before taking off towards this entrance.   
  
Once inside, the area was actually better lit by torches lit against the walls, which Aragorn both now loved and hated. It would be terrible moving without the moonlight or any, he was no elf, but being so visible against these walls of stone made him feel so vulnerable. Down below the hurried footsteps were the first things that put Aragorn back on guard, his sword drawn for this close range activity. Two faces followed by their heavily armored bodies rushed up the stairs, a cauldron full of burning liquid to use during the fights bubbled between them. With one more breath, Aragorn turned, surprising them with his presence, and quickly stabbed one through the chest, before coming to finish the second. The second had stopped however, and now was ready to defend, having dropped the liquid, which sizzled as it spilled down the entire length of the stairs. This guard raised his shield and jumped forward as if to attack, but Aragorn, having the better above ground, easily shoved him back, his own sword plunging into the man while his arm wrenched his shield to the side.   
  
The man fell, leaving his shield still clenched in Aragorn's hands, and the man gave a sickening sizzle as he hit the boiling substance. Aragorn, looking at his blocked path, seemed almost chaotic for a moment, trying to think of a way to get down without scorching his much needed feet. He looked around almost hysterically, like a trapped deer before trying to calm his senses. 'Breathe Aragorn... Breathe!' He did as his mind told him, and now in a stable state of mind he took in the scene before him, and then a sideways glance at the shield he held. A smile dawned on his face as he dropped the shield, face down onto the ground, and stepped and pushed off of it, allowing the now more slippery stairs to pull him downwards as Legolas had long ago taught him. Sure it was dangerous, he could lose his balance and go face first into the burning death. Or he could simply break his neck. OR even yet, the shield could be of flimsy metal and dissipate right below him... but hey, risks could be the most fun in the end. He spiraled out of control down the steps even past the part from which the cauldron had spilled, held upright only by the hand against a wall when he was about to fall. Zipping down, he heard quite the clatter as other guards had heard the noise and come running.   
  
  
  
More faces came running up the narrow passage way only to stop in terror as they saw one insane man racing down on a fellow guard's shield, too much in shock to move as it crushed them underfoot and came to a standstill because of collision, throwing Aragorn clear off of his source of entertainment. Thinking quickly, Aragorn fumbled and gripped onto a wall hanging to his right, not stopping his breakneck velocity, but slowing it down to the point that when he did finally drop and land in a crouch, the impact did nothing but jar him, torn tapestry in hand. Quickly disposing of the shred of fabric, Aragorn took off down a hallway, knowing that the men he trampled would surely be up very soon, and not about to give in so easily.   
  
Taking the first hallway, he ran and heard footsteps running behind him, as he must have turned into a very little used hallway. He slowed his steps and decided to go sneakily from here, but did draw his sword from his scabbard. No need to be terribly surprised. He moved slowly to find on one side a huge room, full of guards and a few cultured men, surprisingly, as well. He heard yells of orders, and comments of how this could happen, and messages being carted to some wizard... this was interesting enough for Aragorn to stop, taking a few seconds of a breath before heading off again.   
  
"Tell the wizard that we are under attack, and seek aid. Some unknown group of elves... No, they do not outnumber us, but... but they are dangerous!" Aragorn tried to pick up a meaning from the small argument. A wizard? A wizard aided this small hidden area? Fueled by a new resolution, he knew he had to get Legolas AND warn his father about this new threat, for surely then the high council would know. He again began to move silently and trot softly across the halls as to not attract any attention, although that was not to be. Aragorn looked down to see that in his small endeavor, some of the hot substance has spilled onto his cloak, and was now dripping leaving an easy trail to follow. Swearing in his mind, he tore that piece from his cloak and left it on the ground, though he could already hear men approaching, following the trail.   
  
Aragorn took off running again, and turned down two separate hallways before almost drawn to another stairwell leading downwards, and gave into the feeling and raced down it as well, hoping to lose his now trail less followers. The very air around him seemed to get darker and more condensed and heavy, and he knew he was getting underground. He followed the lay of the hallway by pressing his hand against the wall, feeling for doors in the unearthly quiet that was this underground area. Eventually though, he had no need, for a dim light of a torch lightly swam ahead of him, and Aragorn followed it to find a man sleeping, as if on guard, totally unaware of the turmoil above. And so it would always be, and Aragorn's hot fear allowed him not a second to interrogate the man for fear of others around, Aragorn's sword was slick and the man's death came suddenly, that Aragorn granted him.  
  
Behind the man was a large oaken door, which would not swing open no matter how Aragorn tried. Seeing the lock as if for the first time, Aragorn cursed under his breath and moved back to the man whom he had killed. Searching his pockets, Aragorn found little but a small note addressed to 'Malick'. "Well Malick..." Aragorn said sarcastically to the dead man. "You sure are a great guard forever is right behind here. Now where did you put those keys... Ah, dropped them I see." The keys were in fact, tossed uncaringly onto he floor right next to two bottle of some fine ale. Taking the keys, Aragorn looked and felt the lock for a second, trying to place which key where, before finding the only one large enough to match. Quickly grasping it, he shoved it into the lock and turned until he heard the audible click. The door swung open, and Aragorn stepped in...  
  
There before him, was a scene of darkness that did not move, but told it's recent history with just a glance. Dark, windowless... with blood scraped against the walls, not without a manacle or two littering the wall. And then in the gloom Aragorn's eyes picked up a huddled being in the corner, held by only two manacles on his feet, for there was no strength left to fight, and the captors had been too lazy to do anything more if it was not necessary. Aragorn clenched his mouth hard if not to yell in anger at the despair they had thrown his friend into and his helplessness of stopping it. Covering the width of the room in less than a second, Aragorn seemed to fling himself on his knee in front of Legolas to check if he was conscious, or with injury.   
  
To his surprise, Aragorn found that Legolas indeed was not straying from this world, rather, just asleep due tot he utter exhaustion and pain evident on his face and radiating from his very soul. Laying a soft hand on Legolas's shoulder and sweeping some of the dirty golden locks aside, Aragorn shifted Legolas just enough so the elf was now somewhat facing him, and surprised that that didn't wake the elf, Aragorn realized just how much Legolas had drawn into himself and the amount of rest he actually needed, as if he'd been deprived of it for long. Aragorn let another breath escape and be gained in his lips, trying to stop his troubled mind. There was Legolas, right in front of him. Injured, but there. He could not have lived with himself had it been any other way. Gently he began tapping Legolas's cheek to awaken him. Slowly and surely, Legolas seemed to pry himself away from the bliss of a dream state to come back to the dark reality, Strider above him.  
  
"Estel..." Legolas looked up at his friend through worried yet still somewhat unseeing eyes. "You are not supposed to be here. You shouldn't' have come..." Legolas was stopped by a sharp intake of breath followed by a raspy cough because of his dry throat, and was quickly quieted by Aragorn.   
  
"I'm sorry my friend, I could never have not come." He reached inside his cloak to find his water canteen, always on hand in case of trouble, and surprisingly unopened after his encounters, but the once cool water was now of moderate temperature, and Aragorn wasn't sure how much Legolas would want it. Taking one more look at Legolas's ashen complexion and slightly shivering pain ridden body, along with the raspy throat and cough, Aragorn needed he could receive any liquids he could get. Pulling up the simple lid, Aragorn rested the water canteen at Legolas's lips. "Drink mellon nin, please."  
  
Legolas, however, did not have to be told twice, and gingerly raised his and to aid him and grasped the water along with Aragorn, who kept his hand on it to keep it steady. While the elf usually hated having any of the two's supplies used in large amounts towards him, he could not stop his body when it eagerly gulped down the water long it had been deprived of and would not leave hold to until partially satisfied, emptying nearly half the container. "I'm sorry Estel..." Legolas said sheepishly as he saw how much he had actually drank.  
  
Smiling above him, Aragorn nearly laughed, chiding him slightly. "Do not apologize Legolas, you needed it more than I... but now, we must get out of here... and soon. Do you think we can leave once we get these accursed things off you?" He said, signaling towards the manacles, already having found the appropriate key while Legolas was apologizing.   
  
Stoically nodding, Legolas shifted away from Aragorn so it could be done, seeming somewhat unpleased. "Why did you not say so before ranger? The water could have waited." He saw but did not comment as Aragorn smiled while unlocking the chains that held him prisoner. Strider then got off his knees and crouched, placing one arm on Legolas's shoulder, the other his upper chest and pressed up trying to help him rise. The helping soon turned to carrying, as with a small gasp of pain, Legolas's body refused to carry him upwards, no matter what he tried. Aragorn, in turn, pulled his friend up, set him as steady as he could though still he held him, and set upon Legolas a searching stare. His friend was more hurt than he put on, though what he already had seemed quite enough to set the ranger to worry.   
  
The fact that Legolas kept his downcast while Aragorn did search was a warning enough to the ranger, who knew that Legolas would argue to the most if he thought it was something that he could hide, and many times the elf succeeded. "Legolas, my friend, you need not hide it from me. You are tired, dehydrated, nearly starved, without rest, energy and with quite a few wounds that shall need tending. What else is there... save us time." Aragorn knew time was of the essence, and the usually almost careless bicker between them would have been welcome yet a bit time consuming.   
  
Giving a large sigh Legolas knew he was too weak not to let on to something more. "It is not much Aragorn... I believe I just lost a little too much blood... maybe shock. I also am quite cold, may... may I borrow your cloak?" Legolas asked tentatively. "Then I insist we get out of here. I must see the trees and open air again."   
  
Aragorn blinked at the request. Elves hardly ever felt the pulls of extraneous factors, such as warmth, but then since Legolas was indeed hurt he would be a bit more affected by these things. Yet still it was strange, Legolas was not one to comment about such weaknesses, the proud thing he was. Strange though it may have been, Aragorn never would have denied the request and quickly shed the cloak and in this darkness handed it to Legolas, who thanked him and put it on, covering himself with it shakily. Worried about the blood loss issue yet still knowing that their chances were seeping away, Aragorn nodded to the elf and helped him through the doorway of his prison for so many months into the dim light of the hall.   
  
Legolas did not stop in his shuffling progress, but did glare sufficiently and fully enough at the dead body of Malick that Aragorn became glad for killing him. Holding his sword in front of him with one hand, Helping Legolas stay upright with the other, Aragorn had little of his previous sneaking ability. Though this time he was pleasantly noting that many of the guards that previously had been inside this strange fort had now left, though his hopes plummeted as he realized they were probably all outside on the roof fighting his small force. 'Oh Valar, give them strength...' He mumbled as he moved with Legolas beside him, who gave the appearance of nonchalance but at times could not hide his stumble.  
  
Eventually the two had snuck to the previous stairwell in which Aragorn had pulled his little trick, now covered over by hard cloths so the enemy could easily climb up the stairwell, most notes of the entire incident erased, cleaned, replaced by new images of blood. Legolas peered with him up the exit as they climbed, hearing the sounds of battle above. "Estel, what's happening up there?" Utterly confused, Legolas wanted to know what chaos he was heading into.  
  
"That, nin mellon, would be your rescue party trying to destroy as many of these warriors as they can." Aragorn hurriedly whispered to the other as they climbed to the top of the stairs and peered among the elven soldiers, most of whom seemed well to Aragorn's now relieved mind, though there were a few protecting injured comrades. The elf and ranger took in the situation quickly, almost all this stronghold's guards an warriors were now atop this very small roof pathway, overfull to capacity. Coming from the outer areas they had previously scaled, ladders were set up so the archers from below could have a direct route now that the elves had gone beyond firing distance from the ground. Nothing needed to be said, both had almost visibly had a conversation with each other and come to the same conclusion though barely a second went by and not a word was uttered. They needed to get down, but Legolas could not climb down, so they would use the ladders.  
  
Still somewhat surprised and confused that all these elves had come for him, Legolas decided there was also an alternative motive and would therefore except it. He moved as inconspicuously as he and the ranger could from the shadows, but quite a few pairs of elven eyes saw the pair. Immediately Annaendis and Elladan, being the closest, yelled an elvish war cry and pushed the enemy back more before moving slowly back and acting to guard Aragorn and Legolas, who all were incredibly relieved to see. As if pushed on by sight of their goal so close, the elves began to fight with more vigor, the men who fought them not knowing what hit them.   
  
Aragorn sheathed his sword and began down the ladder, Annaendis then helping Legolas over the small rim and onto the ladder before following him, Elladan guarding the top of the ladder as to allow them time for escape. Aragorn was very careful not to get too far below Legolas, for many times he had to steady the elven prince. He knew how hard this must be on the exhausted body. He had no idea. Legolas was totally indwelled by this pain of his hidden injuries, which he would not let the ranger see. Aragorn would never have let him do this if he knew, and Legolas would have stayed silent anyways. Yet he continued down, telling himself after each movement that it was the closer to the end, every muscle clenching and paining him, taught till they felt as if they would snap and send him and Aragorn, who was below him, tumbling to their dooms.   
  
As soon as they were half way down, other elves, under the elvish orders of Elladan, began to seep down the ladders, leaving only guards at each ladder. The men, having seen this, pressed harder and harder at the guards, trying to get to where they could destroy those using their own means of transportation. Actually finding some sort of unity, they decided to start attacking in unison the two guards at the very western ladders, working east, where Elladan's was the last. Seeing this, Elladan yelled encouragement to the guards and he himself began to climb down as to help all the others down and perhaps steady some ladders.   
  
A certain woman, a 'friend' of Malick's, saw this, however. She yelled to Tillin, her brother, and they both moved to shove against the one deserted ladder before those unfortunate three on it got off. Elladan was speedily making it to the bottom, and was about 15 feet above when he realized what was being done. He also saw a ladder to his far left go down, and prayed a silent prayer no one was hurt. Aragorn and Legolas were only about 8 feet off the ground, but it was enough, and each looked on in horror as above the siblings started to successfully push over the ladder.   
  
With a creak and a feeling of air blowing from behind, the two above cried in delight as Legolas, Aragorn, and Elladan began to plummet backwards.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Reviewers all get Dr. Peppers!!! -hands them out-  
  
Deadly Chakram: Sitting on the edge of your seat?! Don't fall off... for i have found when falling forward, WEAR KNEE GUARDS! lol, I always keep up with "A King's Ransom", and in the morning I just love it when my Author Alert pops up saying you have a new chappie!!!  
  
I-like-chickens: I like chickens to... short sweet, and to the point! I didn't get to it as quickly as you wanted, but you get to find out what happens!  
  
Ryoko Lasgalen: lol, I feel like I scored a basket. "Nice one!" heh. I love your last name. Power to the Silvan and Sindarin elves of Greenwood the Great!  
  
Bookworm85: Oh yes... that first chapter was terrible... dont even comment -_- I haven't gotten around to revising it yet... bad Caunoiech!  
  
Lady Beriaron: Yes, it seems our dear ranger is quite blind. Dog blind. pshah, it's the lack of elven site I tell you... you should have contacts to fix that :P Thankyou tho ^_^  
  
Vana E: WWWWHHHHAAATTTT?!?!? Never. I believe I must say this now, I am purely anti killing canon characters, at least during or before the war of the ring. That's just slapping Tolkein in the face and spitting on his grave! While it does get annoying when Legolas is stabbed through the heart fifty times and brought back by a ditsy non-Tolkein elf, I hope I have made it somewhat believable.   
  
LalaithoftheBruinen: -snort- apples and cherries... why do I comment? glad the hugs and bunnies are gone tho... sorry, it wasn't very 'soon'  
  
Das Blume: Yes, they will reach the dungeons faster... very optimistic in a strange, insane way 0.o; lol, jk. soem reviewers will strangle you into a chapter... -snort- Aragorn really needs some elvish vision laser surgery...  
  
Alina11: Why thankyou! I wondered who would like my Thranduil additions, no one has really gottan close even though I spelled out everything that was happenning for you. Not very observant reviewers :P lol, jk  
  
elfmage: You'll all die if I don't update?! Gee... you're screwed! HAH! sorry... it was funny ^_^ Yes, Leggy angst, Leggy Angst... quick update? I NEVER update! hah, but you win for greatest untrue comment of the year! thank you ^_^  
  
Iavala: -snort- no one else picked that up. I'm such a grammar clutz XD. Sorry there, I was having the kettle call the pot black... though hey, Elrond doesn't always have to be perfect... -snort-  
  
Iavala again: Why thank you! glad you didn't stop at chapter 5 with me horrendous grammar XD  
  
Kourin Lucrece: Ooops! I never make people think! I'm so sorry! I hope you've gotten that virus fixed. Good thing for you I don't kill canon charries before or during War of the Ring... hah, but I may make an exception... heh. Awesome with the Thranduil figuring ouing thingy... sorry there's none of him int his chapter...  
  
FieryDemon09: Awesome?! Why hannon lle! Oh my, stop complimenting me! Too much praise! -falls over dead-  
  
THANKYOU ALL! 


	12. Ladder

(See chapter one for disclaimer)  
  
Thank you to all reviewers! Now we continue: Though I am afraid with a short chapter. Don't kill meh ~_^ Dr. Peppers to alllll!!!!  
  
Chap. 12  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wrenching his head back despite the pull for it to fly forward, Aragorn say how quickly they would hit the ground and while a fall from this high was pretty bad, they would undoubtedly be crushed to bits by this heavy, latching ladder. Within the few seconds he had to act, Aragorn grabbed Legolas by the cloak he had lent him and pushed with all his might against the ladder, pulling Legolas down with him.  
  
Land blurred by his view, and the man's seemingly clear mind among the chaos wondered dolefully if this was the last look of earth for someone who did fall from a cliff or some other great height. Because of the friends' short distance from the bottom, this exhilarating view stole only a moment of their imaginations before dashing them on the world underneath.   
  
Aragorn hit the ground with full force, and no matter how he tried he could not pull Legolas over him, and the elf also crashed without disruption into the hard ground. The very air seemingly knocked from his lungs, and the jolt had certainly thrown his body in disarray, but he had no time to be confused.   
  
  
  
Sparing no time to sit up, he pulled the nearly limp elf over him and pushed Legolas as far to the right of him as he could before dragging himself to curl around the elf's head and chest, ignoring any protests. Silently he prayed to Elbereth that indeed the fall/jump had resulted in them far enough away that the bodies of the trees Legolas so loved would not betray the elf to his undoing.   
  
Meanwhile, Elladan could do nothing but hope the Estel and Legolas had moved clear of the falling ladder he himself also was clinging to. Seeing the ground below, he knew he was at such a height that he could jump and thanks to elven abilities, remain mostly unscathed. With one breath he tensed, pulling himself away from the earth's will to trap him under the ladder, and jumped.  
  
The moment he jumped though, he saw on what he would land, and saw an already fallen Aragorn pulling an injured Legolas over him, trying to find an area of safety. Instantly Elladan twisted away from the distance of the jump that would bring him far enough away from the ladder's path. If he did land on his younger brother, not only would it bring pain to the edain but would hinder him from moving before it was too late. Elladan smiled a little as he realized once again he was putting himself to the luck of the world for these two misfits before hitting the ground. A huge rush of air flew to his lungs to replace what he lost, and Elladan clenched his eyes and waited to see if he had been thrown to refuge.  
  
-CRACK-  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Elrond stayed clear of the king for quite a while, concerned that his affiliation for the wizard would cause his exile from this elvish residence. 'No... there is too much work to be done here.' Elrond thought while watching Gandalf rock back and forth in a chair in the corner of the room. 'This has confused him though he wishes not to admit his own fault. Fine then, it shall be a puzzle for us both.' Elrond mused.  
  
  
  
His own thoughts were broken however by a healer coming in hurriedly to fetch him. "My Lord! We believe your son is awakening." Of course Lord Elrond did not doubt his healers' proficiency nor Gandalf's wise words, but such news was quite the joy to his ears and he began to rush out the door when he saw his wizard friend stand to come.  
  
"Mithrandir, they have been told to throw you out, you can not go among the public eye." Elrond spoke calmly, though he knew Gandalf must know this and have some plot up his sleeve, but even if the elf was in a hurry to see how his son was doing he knew that at this point they could not put the wizard in jeopardy in such a time.  
  
Smirking knowingly, Gandalf simply made for the door. "Worry not old and young friend, they shall not see me." When Elrond gave him a quizzical look, Gandalf winked. "You shall, but no one else. My own tricks my friend. Now, do not doubt a wizard and go to your bed ridden son!" Elrond needed no other assurances, and slipped out the door at a brisk pace. He was not stopped at any point throughout the palace and so convinced himself Thranduil had simply not cared if the elf stayed, which would certainly be an unexpected boon at this point.  
  
The healers were correct, Elrohir was awakening, his eyes seemingly fighting to open from where he lay in a guest room to which he'd been transferred when the room was cleared. His hands clenched around the thin sheets above him told at least that he was conscious and capable of controlling his muscles, if not that he was totally there with them. Keeping as silent as he could, Elrond pulled a chair over to the boy's bedside, resting his hand on that of his son's, partly to calm him, and partly to wish him awake.   
  
As if by bidding, Elrohir finally welcomed himself back to the world where so many waited for him. Above him were faces it took barely seconds to put names too even though he had recognition of who they were far before. "...Ada? Mithrandir?" Seemingly confused, Elrohir closed his eyes for a bit, willing into his memory whatever had last happened. Feeling this disoriented was not at all pleasant.   
  
"Yes my son, we are here, though..." He looked at Gandalf with his same serious look though the humor in his eyes and the quirk of his eyebrow. "I thought one of us said only I would see him." Gandalf merely chuckled and muttered about errors on his part... Elrond again looked to his son, who was staring at him again. "We were fighting those that overthrew Thranduil's palace, do you remember?" Silently Elrond was already checking Elrohir over for any still bleeding bandages, even though they were unlikely. they were after all elves, but Estel had certainly taught him all these habits, and that nothing should be expected as unexpected.  
  
Puzzled looks quickly fled as Elrohirs memory was triggered by what it was he was to search for. "Yes... I remember, Elladan and I..." Pausing, he took a look around before starting, almost pushing himself up had not a swift hand from Elrond told him otherwise. "Where are Elladan and Estel?!" Against all other odds, Elrohir knew his brothers would be the last to leave his injured room unless they were injured. While pushing Elladan down, Elrond tried to think of ways to explain the happenings of the previous days, but Elrohir took his pause for grief. "Adar... where are Elladan and Estel?" The obvious sorrow starting to creep into Elrohir's face was heartbreaking to the father, who was quick to put Elrohir out of his fears.  
  
"Elrohir, Elrohir listen to me. They're fine." Elrond stressed every syllable to present emphasis. "Elladan and Estel have gone to rescue Legolas, do you not remember?" With his mind so preoccupied the elven Lord in a very antonym of his normal ways did not thank the man who pushed a cup of cool water into his hands for Elrohir, who was in this case the wizard.  
  
"Rescue? Yes, Legolas was missing... I was so worried, but I had hoped..." The elf had to pause as his father bade him drink before continuing. "I had hoped we would find him captive in this vicinity..." Looking around at his elders' faces he noted that that clearly wasn't near what happened.  
  
The grief that had plagued Elrond was starting to wash back in intervals as the tides, screaming to Elrond's very heart and soul that he was responsible. Never had he let grief consume him though, for he knew there was a time for action and a time for guilt. "We... we had all hoped so Elrohir. But when we found this hope ill conceived we petitioned Thranduil for troops to search for his son, but he would allow none." Starting again, Elrond had to push him down. "Come now Elrohir, you know better than this. You were never as bad a patient as your brothers. Thranduil would not allow us troops but we had our own, and some of the wood elves also wanted their prince returned. So they set out with Elladan and Estel leading. My hope is that they return sometime soon." Hopes though, were easily turned astray.  
  
Still Elrohir seemed confused, and turned this time to Gandalf, for the wizard had not previously been with them. "Why will Thranduil not send out some for his son? I knew things were terrible between them, but..." Elrohir stopped before he got himself confused and shut his eyes, trying to grasp the situation with his mind before he questioned with his mouth.  
  
Gandalf though had already begun to explain, and hope the young elf and perhaps his father would catch his words as his train of thought plowed onwards. "Well young one, I know someone is controlling Thranduil. My fear is that they have been doing this for a very long time. I know now... yes, now I know..." Gandalf shut his eyes for moments enough. "They are very strong. Stronger than just me, and if not a wizard than with a wizards influence, though it shames me to no end of an extent that one of my kind would do this. We were sent to aid you..."   
  
Seeing his friend's distress, Elrond clamped his hand on Mithrandir's forearm, as the wizard had unconsciously been gripping his staff very hard. "Which you have my friend, and continue to do. It is a terrible thing for any to do, not just the Istar." An Istar was controlling the elven king, for what reason and purpose they all had ideas, but knew not for certain. Ai! Had only they seen this before, much suffering could have been avoided.  
  
"The likes of this I had heard of but never saw... I know not how proceed." Softly and condemningly did he murmur these words to himself, chastising himself for his ignorance. This was simply unforgivable of him, and now he had yet to find a solution. "I believe strength of power can overcome this curse yet as we were shown before, this is nothing to be trifled with. You and I together could not control it."  
  
Elrohir was watching silently his elders' converse, trying to grip everything they said. His father was quick to assure. "We did not know what we were up against. With a more focused purpose and understanding, we will have Thranduil back."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aragorn didn't see it, but he heard it as the sickening crunch of pain behind him, and a gargantuan crash behind him, splintered sections of hard wood flying over him like a wave on the shore. He heard a moan from Legolas below him, but only one name was screaming in his mind at the moment. "ELLADAN!" He rushed his head around, and saw the form of his brother partly under the cracking blows of the ladder. He pushed himself up, above Legolas, fairly alarmed Legolas had not already pushed him off, and ran to his brother.  
  
Ignoring any of the battle around, Aragorn's mind panicked, and out of the strength of pure desperation, Aragorn lifted and pushed the ladder far enough over that it touched Elladan no longer. Blood from many sights poured from the elven leg, and it was broken jaggedly, one of the bones nearly protruding from the leg. Swearing in many languages yet thanking the valar it had not crushed the elf in an immediately fatal spot, though could turn deadly if this was allowed to continue.  
  
With those thoughts he began looking around wildly, as if the fact he was still in combat just dawned on him. All around him elves swarmed, shooting men who were fumbling in their shots and movements, night was blessing them with dark still for a few more hours. He had to get Elladan to safety and stop the bleeding, a strategic retreat was in order. They had already accomplished their goal...   
  
"Wait... Legolas!" Realizing at this moment that the elf was not beside him, the ranger's head snapped back even as he was pressing hard on Elladan's bleeding leg with the elf's cloak. The elf who's eyes he sought was still lying on the ground where Aragorn had left him, a clenched fist over his chest, his face flickering with pain against his disciplined wishes.   
  
That stubborn proud creature had lied to him! Now knowing beyond a doubt Legolas was and had been grievously injured, Aragorn was at a loss for what to do. His friend who had been captive for months and not expecting escape now lay hurt and in pain, yet he could not go to him for he was sure if anyone took their attention from Elladan now it would certainly make things even worse. Better even yet was the idea he was leading a military unit in which he was not currently fighting. Ai Valar... what was he to do?!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Why thank you, thank you... yes, great chapter... lol, jk. Hannon lle to all reviewers!  
  
Iavala: yeah, that was my best chapter... dont knwo how I pulled that off, lol. Still writing! Keep reviewing! lol!  
  
Deana: Yes, first he's hurt then pushed off a ladder- almost as if an invisible author was writing that irony into existence 0.o creepy. HAH! (Sorry, thinking of Cassia and Sio's story "The Seventh Stone" Go read it, they all rock! Yeah!)  
  
Alkvingiel: Why thankyou! that's so kind of you, I love it when people say they've got me on their favorite stories list, though you should write me off to make room for Cassia and Sio's new one when it comes! Please let it be soon! lol PS- To the bat mobile, Aragorn! heh. ^_^  
  
Elvenbabe: Why your welcome for finally updating! heh. ~_^  
  
elfmage: ^_^ Yay! I'm glad my longer chapter made up for the wait... You're all coming from beyond the grave to pester me for updates?! 0.0;;; NOOOOOOOO!!!!!! lol, but you're right... killing you all would put me at a great loss now, huh? Sorry, this chapter isnt nearly as well written as the last -_-  
  
God's Child 27: WOW! I LOVE your enthusiasm! LOL! Heh... will Legolas die?! Will Elladan die?! Will Thranduil die?! Let's see shall we...  
  
Alina11: Well, he had to be saved sometime ^_^ I couldn't just leave him there! Talk about terrible!  
  
Deadly Chakram: Cliffhanger? What cliff hanger? More like a ladder hanger... heh. You're the only one who seems to care for poor Thranduil... I love him I do! Though perhaps it doesn't look quite that way in my story... eh? I cant wait for more A Kings Ransom! Sorry if I dont review, people have got me bugging for this -glare- but know I'm reading it!!!  
  
FieryDemon09: -blush- Why thank you! A great story? Have you read any Cassia and Sio or Lisseleyen recently?!! lol  
  
Kourin Lucrece: Exceptions? What exceptions? nooo... lol -hands Dr. Pepper- So how've you been doing?  
  
lulu bell: Wow, long review! Me likes ^_^ You like Hero in his Eyes? How very kind of you! That was kind of a sudden thing, btu then again- I write all of this loosely as I go... it's fun ^_^ Even I dont know how a few thigns will turn out... I've always thought of the twins as warriors... I can't really see them not, being the sons of a great warrior. But hey, thats me. You're the only one who mentioned the sheild thing! I usually like going more book canon, but the oppurtunity was just to great... so I went for it ^_^ TTT EE was soooo worth it ^_^ TY again!  
  
Das Blume: Yes months, it's nearly half way accross their knwon Arda if you look at Tolkein's supllied maps... and well, I failed geography so if thats wrong- heh, oh well ^_^;; Yes, Dr. PEpper is awesome and is also awesome with some stronger stuff ~_^ Hmm... yes, Legolas should be traumatized, shouldn't he? though he is a strong one... lol TY again!  
  
wadeva: Well here is the next chappie for you den! thanks for reviewing! -hands Dr. Pepper-  
  
HAH! They're done! lol  
  
-------------------------------------- 


	13. Refuge

Chap. 13  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aragorn wanted to scream in his anger at this situation. Clinging to his brother and the ever bleeding wound, he could not even pierce the darkness enough to see how deep or shallow Legolas's breathing was, and his mind was cursing human eyesight though undoubtedly it was this that was saving them. All around him elves were pulling up injured companions, shooting at archers on the wall, some already pulling back to the forests.  
  
"What are you waiting for? Get him away from here." The raspy almost inaudible whisper pulled Aragorn from his review of the battle at hand, and again occupied himself with his elven friend a few yards away. The words pulled him into even more confusion. He could not; he would not leave the elf here. Never would the elf come days within the vicinity have Aragorn anything to say about it. Yet right now, he was in no position to say anything.  
  
Suddenly he felt hands lifting his from Elladan, and he swerved in start, clinging harder to his brother until he saw elvish eyes peering back at him. Aneneriel already had begun administering clean bandages in place of the dirty pieces of cloth that were liable to set infection. Soleith pulled Aragorn up, not asking for his status or condition. This was war and they already had quite enough injuries already. "Strider, get Legolas back there now. Anen and I can get Elladan to safety. Order the mass retreat!" Below the speaking elves, Anen was moving Elladan into an easier position to lift, as if daring the human not to trust the two.   
  
Abruptly nodding, relief fled quickly and many thanks to Iluvitar might have been heard among the great clamor the battle caused. While stumbling to Legolas, Aragorn called to Sindarin loud enough to be heard by all of the Firstborn. "Ertho a Awartho!"* (Unite and Abandon!) After which he soon collapsed to his knees beside Legolas, who had blood streaming down not only his side and some seeping from his back, but thin trickles escaped the sides of his mouth. Even his mouth, open slightly in his strained breathing, was more red than usual, a scarlet tint to his teeth told all that needed to be.  
  
Tenderly slipping his hand under the elf, Aragorn pulled the prince's weight forward slowly to raise him, trying his best to ignore the prince's attempted-quenched mutters of pain. The healer inside of him wanted to keep Legolas down longer, yet the ranger and warrior inside knew the dangers to linger on a retreating field.   
  
Aragorn stood slowly and paused even while rising to steady his companion, who seemed not to even have the strength to support himself. This new challenge seemed to promise hardship as Aragorn began to move as quickly as he could to the safe haven of the trees, dragging Legolas's feet slightly even as he was leaning sideways to try to even the force. Swipes of light and clashes around kept him totally blind to the world, as if walking through chaos and not quite knowing the destination, but blundering on just to get somewhere. Elven archers were still firing back to give the others time to gather any who could not stand independently; No one would be left on this small quest.   
  
Sweating from exertion and adrenaline, Aragorn pushed himself ever onward, whispering to himself consolation and promises... "Only a few more steps, almost there." His ashy and cut hands stung from his sweat and trembled lightly from the pressure that they had to cope with; dropping the elf was not an option. The smell or blood infiltrated every sense of his being, whether on t he ground around him, his comrades, or his brother in his arms. By far this was the worst, for not only was it blood from his brother, but the precious life of a fluid had now covered him as well, and it burned more than any boiling oils dropped from the heights.   
  
It was quite a few moments before Aragorn had realized he had reached safety, the cool trees waved familiarly, seemingly unconcerned with any other happenings of the night. The forest remained clean and cool in the night, untampered with and uncontaminated by the chaos. Once the peace of the peridot and emerald jewels that hung from the branches came to him he looked around again, and called to one of the other elves directing those carrying wounded. "Where...?" He could not continue his question, perfectly understandable to the elf to whom the query was gifted.   
  
"Not more than 2 minutes as the eagle flies, due west. Do you need aid?" Even the warrior, untrained in the ways of the healer, could tell the man was more than ready to fall right where he was. By the same account, he could also see how badly the Sindarin prince was doing. Having not the energy to respond, Aragorn simply pushed on in the way he was directed, seeing a slow line of others inching their way to this new refuge with wounded. With a general goal and direction, along with the calm of the forest, granted Aragorn more energy than he thought he had.   
  
Once he came to the destination he knew it was thus, for unlike before this had definite shape. He let his eyes reach up to the building he stood in front of, not huge but large enough for at least 20 to lay, which was quite enough because they had but 10 or so wounded. A soldier had come around earlier and informed him, but in his current state he had picked up only snatches. Without wondering where the building had come from, he moved inside to a section in which bedrolls sacrificed to make a rather carpeted, or fully bedded, infirmary. Picking an untaken near one of the walls, The ranger leaned over, gently laying Legolas where he tumbled, before falling on his own knees when he felt no need to rise from his bent poise. Albeit lethargically, the ranger moved enough to push Legolas onto his side. Constantly at war with weariness, Aragorn knew he needed to treat his friend, and so kept himself alert.   
  
The prince had fallen somewhere between sleep and unconsciousness long before, before Aragorn had even started his great triumph, as he would later teasingly call it, at carrying Legolas single handedly from the battlegrounds. As he was unconscious, Legolas could not tell him a thing about the wounds he held. 'Not that he willingly would anyways,' the ranger muttered to himself. Very unsure about what to expect, Aragorn reached around the limp elf and withdrew his tunic he had offered the elf earlier, revealing his side and back. Taking but a look, the ranger wrenched his head up, exclaiming softly in despair. Whip wounds were obvious, and the torture the elf must have been put through burned him deeply. Also along the elves back were gashes, and deep cuts, almost as if someone had scraped blunted blades against the elf's back until they bled, and bled hard. The dried blood the darkened and tainted the elf's back was great in amount, and made it look as if the elf had little back still to speak of. What he did have was dark as the drying blood, beaten while bleeding, as very few monsters would dare do.   
  
Happy that he had picked a spot from which no one could see Legolas's back, nearly against the wall, Aragorn began to clean the elf's back softly, whatever herbs the group had taken were quickly being passed around, and Aragorn called to the elf doing so. Receiving the adequate amount, Aragorn tended the flesh wounds and tears before wrapping them in bandages. That done, he had to wipe smears on his cheeks, still feeling them a little damp under his hand, though he had not been aware he had been tearing for his friend.   
  
As if just remembering something Aragorn moved Legolas onto his back and saw the blood that clung to the prince's face, some of which had run down to his neck. Dark anger personified through the dark bruises that covered him seemed to stretch on indefinitely in some places; one bruise running into another less or more healed one. The blood in his mouth could mean only one thing: internal bleeding. He mourned greatly his lack of usefulness in the area, there was very little he could do other than nurse the elf into a state that his elven body could take up the healing. He was still tearing quietly while taking in the image of his hurting friend, laying in the suffering others had inflicted on him.  
  
Collapsing into his hands, Aragorn allowed himself to forget the world and simply sob over Legolas. Quickly this activity gave him little resistance to the sleep that rushed to claim him. Falling softly from his knees onto the 'carpeted' floor, he fell fast into sleep next to Legolas, sure that the elf would survive the night, angry at the elf for lying about his state of being yet full of brotherly compassion. So he allowed himself to shut out the day, his last thought of Legolas.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile in t he realm of Thranduil quite a different task was underway. Young Elrohir was still resting and regaining his strength, but Elrond and Mithrandir were hard at work, teaching the elven lord how to fight against the power of the Istar and the wizard preparing himself more to clash with one of his own. Not easy was the task, but necessary, for now that the challenge was underway it could not be undone.   
  
"Show me again Mithrandir." Elrond sat cross-legged on a chair, eyes shut, listening intently to the shuffling wizard while gathering back his breath, which had been scattered during the last attempt.  
  
"My friend, you've pushed yourself hard and long already, its quite time for a rest." The wizard was already pouring two glasses of water, staff in the crook of his arm as he moved about.  
  
Furrowing his eyebrows, Elrond looked all the worrier he had grown famously as. "Nay Mithrandir, I can take more..." Sighing as he opened his eyes and took the glass from Gandalf he continued. "...Besides, I can feel them now. I can feel the urgency and struggle; pain, though I can see not why or whom. It weighs heavy on me that three of my sons are now in this trouble yet I sit here in the comforts of a palace."  
  
Innocently yet falsely forgetful, Mithrandir smiled as he spoke to his friend. "Three? Oh yes, I had almost forgotten... you've already taken to calling this rascal a son of yours then?"   
  
Not skipping a beat or thinking about the way he had stated himself the elven lord replied. "He has always been a son to me in heart if not by name. And now that Thranduil has rejected the title of father, I take it up willingly without barrier." Elrond bit back his words even as he spoke them. Thranduil had long rejected the title of father, but only now after finding the situation in its near fullness could Elrond seriously take it on. Elrond did not take things lightly, either. Older than Thranduil by millennia, Elrond would not relinquish his title ever, though he would share it with Thranduil when the elf came back to himself.  
  
"Worry not Elrond, I'm sure all your wayward sons will come home. All those rascals and lost puppies you soft hearted elf carry home with you."   
  
Ertho a Awartho: Unite and abandon, aka: make a formed retreat  
  
Reviews!!!! -passes out Dr. Peppers, and some harder stuff along for those who knwo who they are ~_^  
  
Deana: Bad shape? Legolas? Noooo.... heh. I could never do inflict damage like the queens (C&S) though at times it's fun to attempt ^_^ Soon enough? Probabaly not.   
  
Das Blume: -pours her some of the good stuff- heh. Of course strong... heh... oh heck, I admit it. I hate seeing any Lord of the Rings character acting... non strong and defiantish. Except the hobbits. But hey- forget the hobbits. No, it seems like Aragorn learned very, very little... whooot! Power to premieres! Dont I wish I could've gone to one -_- So far I've only seen it six times anyways...   
  
elfmage: Legolas?! Admit he was injured?! BLASPHEMY! ROFL hehe. Heh, I'm no impressive author, but thanks anywho :) Awww, how did you injure yourself? Spill! lol  
  
lisa: Why, thankyou! I was quite proud of the chapter previous tot he last, and I'm not too fond of this one.  
  
Lembas pot: Where the heck did you get the name?! lol. I've updated!  
  
Iavala: last chappie was better, but ty. This isn't soon, huh? Hmmm... cant think of any way to move faster 0.o; I'm so lazy... :(  
  
LegolasLover2004: I'm writing! Actually, currently, I'm only writing reviews! lol.... .... .... WHAT WAS THAT?!?!?! YOU DON'T LIKE DR. PEPPER?! What kind of monster ARE you?!?! hehe ^_^  
  
Snow- Glory: You love it? Thank you! It's easiest to find for those addicts out there like me that love typing in Legolas and Aragorn and angst ^_^ fun fun fun  
  
Lulu bell: Holy junk girl, long review! YAY! I do love long reviews sooo much, you gets extra Dr. Pepper! Of course the readers love to see extra injured elvies, thats why I put it -innocent grin- Yeah, the misfit thing was fun. You haven't read the books all the way through?!?! What are you doing here?!?! Go read, go read and then go and buy the Lost Book of Tales 1&2 and the Unfinished Tales and the Silmarillion and the Lays of Beleriand and all your book store has and then read those! Everything! ... :o Hero in his Eyes doesn't come close to the best fic anyones ever read silly :P You must be deranged from C&S and Lady V withdraw. Poor dear. Write a view so we can 'chat' again. LOL  
  
tyne: -sheepishly raises hand- That'd probably be all my mistakes, sorry... I dont get betas because ppl are harrassing me for it, so if I have anything to throw to the wolves to keep them satisfied, I do... heh. they're evil. 1:30? niiice. I cant tell you how many times I've pulled something liek that or later finishing up a fanfic read ^_^ Next chappie posted!  
  
Deadly Chakram: Ugh, dont mention popcorn. I just went to RotK for the 6th time, and I was gonna get a small popcorn and some raisenets and a large drink just because I wasn't having dinner, RotK and mid term studying is taking up all my pecious time, forget food! lol, anywho, I go up to the lady and she's like "It's cheaper if you just get the large popcorn' cuz they had this value deal. So I'm like' Sure, no prob- I was hungry anywho!' I really dont like popcorn very much, and that thing was HUGE! gah, my family'll be eating it for the next week -_- Story gettign better and better? I hope so... hope this was not too much of a lull in action to chase you away ^_^;; A King's Ransom is so awesome! -glued to screen rereading whole thing- It's looooong too. heh, time consumer. Forget eating again ^_^  
  
God's Child 27: Hrm... who is it you like? I'll be sure tos tick a dagger to their throat... lol, jk jk. Don't kill me! I've updated! No murder! lol, maybe... btu not me!!!!  
  
Reius Devirix: fantastic? Niiiice... think about that word... are you saying it's some wonderful fantasy? A fantasy as in a fulfilled wish, or ads in elves taking over the world?! lol. TY  
  
Elvenbabe: hmmm, there's the question of the moment. Was Thranduil ever good. In this fic, you'll have to wait. I myself am very into the strict yet loving outlook, though I enjoy bad and good and wonderful Thranduil fics (When referring to his relationship to Legolas or others)  
  
...Das Blume... again? How did you pull that off?!?!?! Legolas in the Funny farm? Lol, funny picture for a funny farm. ^_^  
  
Aly K: Here's MORE, MORE MORE MORE! lol Thranduil, Thranduil, I'm glad more people are caring about him though. Yay ^_^ lol, i love cliffies... as long as I'mw riting them and not reading them! Hah. I portray the characters (Except Thranduil) as I think they are... I just stay true to my canon for them and it works... usually because it's Tolekin's canon, or close to it. (Again, witht he exception of Thranduil) Updated!  
  
Few! DONE! Heh... 


	14. Freedom brings peace

-------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 14  
  
It was the low moan of another injured elf that seeped Aragorn back into the realm of reality. Furrowing his brows as if reluctant to arise, he uncontentedly pulled off a cloak some kind elf had placed on him during the night. When the man's eyes had flickered over, a waiting Soleith moved over to him, whispering as to not wake the wounded Legolas that lay not a foot from Aragorn.   
  
"They sent a small party of men but could not find us here. There are only a dozen injuries among us, the prince's being the most severe by far." Eyeing the elf of whom she spoke her heart filled with unspoken anger and grief.  
  
Already checking over Legolas while he slept, Aragorn listened intently, not wasting a second of the time allotted them all. Silently he cursed himself for sleeping so long, especially after seeing elves still healing the wounded that Aragorn knew had been awake all night. One question still echoed in his mind, and the elf's report hadn't done much to quell his query. "What of Elladan?"  
  
Soleith smirked slightly, and made as if to punch Aragorn, but stopped midway as if jokingly thinking better of it. "You doubt Anen and I so much?" Aragorn's shaking head did little to stop her mirth. "Your brother is fine. He was brought to the healers in more than adequate time."   
  
Knowing healing himself allowed Aragorn to know it was worse and closer an incident than Soleith let on, but he allowed her her pride with a straight face. None of the elves here would lie to him about the state of his brother. "Can we move out now?"  
  
Soleith seemed to consider this for a while, but vetoed the option none the less. "I would not suggest it. The elves are weary- from fighting and healing wounded, and while elves have greater endurance, it is not ordained that we should be able to go weeks without rest. Let us stay until tomorrow."   
  
With a slight nod of acceptance Aragorn took her advice. Had Elladan been well it would have been he that Aragorn would have asked, but the advice seemed well founded. "We shall move out tomorrow. Can you get more bandages for Legolas please?" Soleith excused herself quickly to comply, leaving Aragorn alone with Legolas. Up now, Aragorn could also see Elladan across the room sleeping with his eyes open. The sight was certainly enough to satisfy Aragorn who noted that his brother's face was still slightly ashen, but nothing to be considerably concerned about.  
  
When Aragorn felt a slight shift at his hands, he looked down confused, and saw Legolas awakening. The elf's eyes opened suddenly, and jauntily flew every which way, as if to take in where he was. Pushing himself back in surprise at the elf's quick movements, Aragorn was taken aback from the sudden alertness of Legolas's. Before the prince could try and get up in his fear, Aragorn laid his hand back on the elf's quickly moving chest. Aragorn had to check himself before he wondered aloud about this near hyperventilation.  
  
"Legolas, Legolas calm- I am right here." While Aragorn's voice was soft as if to not trouble the other occupants of this strange building, it was quite loud enough to attract Legolas's attention and hold it on the man long enough to start remembering where he was.  
  
His hands still shaking and his body feeling pained but not nearly as much as when he last remembered, Legolas began to remember what happened and allow himself to breath slower. "Aragorn, where..." Legolas's voice cracked from misuse and taughtness, even after his small drink in the prison his throat longed for water. Aragorn raised a hand to stop Legolas and handed the elf his water skin, which had been filled for him during the night. Legolas accepted it, full well expecting to question Aragorn after he had some more liquid in his system. Aragorn gently lifted the elf up to aid him in drinking.   
  
Before he was able to take a sip though, Soleith came into view carrying bandages and Legolas nearly started out of his skin, suddenly shifting backwards into Aragorn, almost as if throwing himself back and away from the meaning-well elf. Aragorn, totally taken off guard, had troubles making sure the two remained upright. A small stifled cry from Legolas gave Aragorn reason enough to dismiss the she elf for the moment. Once she had worriedly left, Aragorn felt safe to query Legolas without interference. "Legolas- Soleith only meant you well. What is wrong my friend?"   
  
Legolas, who was shaking lightly, had some trouble responding, so just shut his eyes as if trying to put together an answer. "I... I am sorry my friend. It has been a while since I have awoken to see so many around. Forgive me if I gave you a start." Aragorn shook his head mutely, though still hovering around Legolas as if the elf was going to jump again. Almost timidly Aragorn aided Legolas in drinking the water he had before, holding tightly to the elf as if he might break if not in his care... which very well might have happened.   
  
Legolas felt his friend's eyes burrowing into him and so caught his gaze once he had guzzled as much water as his pride would allow. "Estel? Was anyone hurt?" Feeling troubled about putting his friends in such jeopardy to begin with, he had no idea how he would take it if someone was injured...  
  
"A few elves have injuries. Minor most. Elladan... he broke his leg rather badly." Continuing to stare unabashedly at his friend, he looked for some response to this message. The elf he held winced visibly, remembering now the actions leading up to now rather clearer. No words were needed; the guilt in Legolas's eyes radiated around him and Aragorn shook his head mutely a bit, wondering how on Arda his friend could translate this ordeal as his fault. "Legolas, they will heal. And you are back with us, so we have accomplished what we have set out to do, which we surely raise the others' mora..."   
  
"...I? I was your objective?" Downcast were the elf's eyes as he realized what he caused. "You should not have come. It was too dangerous. Too much for too little."   
  
"Tell me truly Legolas, do you really think so? If so- check yourself now, because I don't want to hear it. I love you as a brother and would never leave you in a place of torment and despair. The elves here, whether from Rivendell or Mirkwood are here because they love you as a person, their friend. Not their prince, their friend. I do believe you would have done as I if it were indeed I that needed saving."  
  
Legolas gave a tearful half-smile up to Aragorn, before laying a strained hand on the rangers shoulder as if to pull him closer. The elf, though, had not the strength to do so at the time. The man aided him and wrapped his arms around Legolas in a tight embrace, feeling pain himself when the elf had not the strength to hug him back. Legolas's wounds were serious and had it been any other time, the ranger would have tied the elf down to make him lie flat. However, right now Aragorn needed this just as much as Legolas did, and even more so when Legolas started to weakly sob the past months away on Aragorn's shoulder. The others in t he room had turned away politely to give the prince some privacy.  
  
It was nothing shameable, nothing to be embarrassed over. It was two friends in each others arms, each that needed the comfort of the other, albeit for different reasons. The tears shed remained between the two, and always there were incidents between them that each did not want anyone to see. Yet each was always comforted by the other, no matter the circumstance. It always got better when the elf and ranger were side by side.   
  
As soon as Legolas had calmed himself and allowed Aragorn to lie him down again, he questioned the ranger as a way to keep his mind off the pain the ranger caused with his gentle bandage wrappings. "What of my father, Strider? What of Mirkwood?" Inwardly he did feel ashamed that he did not ask of them earlier, but he kept that well masked.  
  
Aragorn continued with a sigh. What he wouldn't give to not hear Legolas questioning of his father's health when the ranger knew the king was not asking about his son's. "King Thranduil is well and in my father's care Legolas. You need not worry for him." Aragorn waited for a nod before continuing. "Your people have returned muchly to normal, cleaning anything that needs it and righting the wrongs of the marauders. Other than that, there is little wrong." Stopped by a sharp hiss of pain from Legolas as the ranger checked over the elf's back, Aragorn left the report there. Legolas was slowly feeling worse, more drawn to pain- in no small part to the internal bleeding and the elf's body attempting to fight it. Aragorn watched the elf nervously and quietly continued to talk to him. "We move out dawn tomorrow, are you well enough to travel my friend?"  
  
"Of course Strider. Anytime you're ready." The ranger could see Legolas was lying through his teeth, but allowed the elf his pride.  
  
"Then you are ready to hear my rants and lectures. How dare you hide your injuries behind my cloak and then..."   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The wizard looked over his troops dispassionately. It would all come to naught if it could not be accomplished.  
  
No matter- he might as well have the army ready when the time was right. The time would be right.   
  
He would not fail.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As the group started off towards Mirkwood, light hearts continued to rise, and soft laughter could be heard around the marching groups. Scouts had, of course, been sent off in all directions, yet most knew there was little to fear now. The fortress's inhabitants had not pursued, but stayed hidden to lick their wounds. The prince was in their hands again, and while not healed, he was no longer enduring the harsh treatment of his captors. Since Aragorn hadn't told anyone about Legolas's worst injuries that were growing more despairing by the day, none were all too worried for Legolas's life though they all mourned his pain.   
  
Litters had been created to carry the injured, two in a row with two people between them, a hand on each, and then two on the outside of each litter. This ensured not only that no injured elf would be dropped, but it also made the procession shorter and everything move quicker. Aragorn stood not in the very lead, but right behind, in the middle of the two stretchers carrying Legolas and Elladan, a hand on each. Elladan was quite awake, but only complained a little about being carried. As a healer he knew how slow he'd be with the shattered leg. Legolas was silent most the way, not asleep but trying to control any feelings of pain as they moved. He knew that two of the best healers in Arda were constantly peering down or over at him, so he had to be convincing.   
  
The group only stopped when necessary; the elves, having rested well the day they did not move on, were slow to tire and so it was not mandatory to stop at night. From every direction a scout would run in if just to warn about slightly muddy path- nothing evil lurked around now. Nothing more than a spider had come within a days run, or so the scouts were joking. With the rate they were marching, they would make Mirkwood in a little less than two weeks.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The now more-healed Elrohir was up and out of bed occasionally, under the protective eye of his father and Gandalf. After long arguments with Elrohir and Gandalf, Elrond had finally allowed that Elrohir would be taught some of the ways to fight against a maiar; And only that because Gandalf insisted that the more to their number, no matter how weak, could help in the end. Elrohir was currently resting from practice, lying in the bed of his father's guest room while Gandalf checked his bandages. Suddenly, a question arose in Elrohir's mind. "Gandalf? Why do we not try against whatever is controlling Thranduil now? Weaken him a bit?"   
  
The wizard smiled and patted the 'young' elf on the shoulder. "My dear boy- a wizard's magic is not so worn from a fight as a man or elf is from days of travel. Not unless you are fighting his physical body, the state of the magic shouldn't lessen. Strengthen, even... perhaps... because of the resistance it would build to our attacks. As to attacking now, I do hope to wait until Estel returns back with his group before we do much. Though I fear for the timing..."  
  
Continually confused, Elrohir peered back up at the wizard and then his father entering the room again with a clean tunic. "Mithrandir, we do not know IF Estel will come back, let alone when. If father has sensed pain around him, how do we know it is not his? Or Legolas's? Or Elladan's? What if... what if it is too great, and I'm stuck here doing nothing to help them. Maybe they won't even find Legolas, let alone rescue him. And what if..." Elrohir's next words were mere whispers. "...What if Legolas is already dead? Or if the other's die? What then?"  
  
Elrond had stopped mid stride while entering upon hearing his son's troubled and grief-wrought words. Swallowing his own fears, the elven lord moved next to his son and put a hand on the younger one's shoulder while Gandalf continued to work and smiled to himself. "Oh Elrohir, you know I would tell you if I thought any of them were gone. I'd be able to feel it... Any father can feel the loss of his child. Besides, you oh joyful one know as well as any third's no reason to give up hope. For now- trust they are alright and pray to Elbereth for their continued safety." Elrohir nodded, and watched the wizard intently.  
  
"How much time do we have Gandalf?" Elrohir would not lose hope just yet, but he needed to know how much worry he was supposed to be staving off...  
  
"Not enough, not nearly enough I fear. Now that the wizard sees what we are doing, he works harder on Thranduil. Once it is complete and he has permanent control of the King, there will be no way to return him." Mumbling almost unemotionally, Gandalf was swearing an oath to all the elves involved in this that he would not let such a thing happen. "If your Estel doesn't come within a few weeks, I fear we shall have to try by ourselves."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Reviews: (Passes out Dr. Pepper) Thank you all! 99 reviews! Just one more!!!!  
  
Deana: Hehe, I'll go ASAP if it means As soon as pleasing ~_^ lol. Sorry- I've had quite the hectic week. But hey- finals are over whoooo! lol  
  
elfmage: LMAO! nice accident there! That's ok, once I was sledding down my grandmothers mountain of aback yard with my cousin and one of my glasses lenses popped out! In the snow! In the dark! I was like 'let's leave it, will find it in March!' But then my cousin ruined it and found it -_-. LOL. And no, you dont read too much into things, there was that kind of implicationt here ^_^ Glad you picked up on it- and you can think I'm an impressive author if you want. -_-. Go read some Manders1953 and some mirrordance. Oh yes- a little bird told me that HaloGatomon is working on another chapter! YAY! LOL, or you could always check Deadly Chakram, Hobbit Killer, and of course Cassia when Tears liek Rain comes out! Please Cassia!!!!  
  
LegolasLover2004: And to think you're one of my best reviewers! Not to liek Dr. Pepper- I'm ashamed! ASHAMED!!! How many more chapters? Urm... as long as it takes me to finish this up? ^_^  
  
Naur: That is different! lol. I love torture too! I'm bad at writing it- but love reading it! It's wonderful! Just not character death... oh well. Update your stories soon! PLEASE!!!!!  
  
Deadly Chakram: Only once to RotK?! I'd die! I'm up to 8 now, but no where close to where I wanted to be :(. Oh well. Found a job yet? Hope so. Long absenses could never scare me off! LOL, yes it would be weird to see Agent Smith kickin Thrandy butt 0.o;; And yes- Legolas does need to get to Elrond ~_^ Thanks for reviewing! Yay!  
  
Snow-Glory: What did you think I'd do, leave Thranduil in a wizard's clutches just because Elrond became Legolas's foster father? Oh shards no! Heh, Thranduil's one of my fave characters. Oh yes, the world would stop rotating if we had no Legolas and Aragorn angst to happily munch on ^_^ Glad you liked!  
  
wolfwind: ............-hugs!!!- Lol, I don't know about any other authors- but I love it when people recognize some of my attempts to stay closer to the book! Yay! and yes... your idea of Thranduil does explain that ~_^ I agree- we need a lot more Aragorn and Legolas previous to the war of the ring! It's funnnn! lol. Hehe? Bad places to stop? Cliffhangers? Who? -looks around- Moi?! Never!!! -sweet face-  
  
Aly K: I have some of that same idea in my mind that haunts me Aly, actuall ythats the way the story was first suppossed to go- I do really love it. Perchance someone will right a story like that? -nudge nudge- But for this one- It'll probably go differently if I dont have a huge change of heart. Well, while I would have loved more info about Legolas (or Galdor as Tolkein was actually going to name him! LOL! Bless 'Treason of Isengard'), I do love that we authors have great room for literary license with our lack of information. It's fun to push the boundaries a bit, eh? heh. And yes... I knwo exactly what you're going for with the hurt/comfort thing ~_^ heh. Love the story? Eeekk, thats weird. 0.o; Go read more Lady V or something. heh, thanks for review.  
  
Theresa: Ah well, short chapters breed inquisitiveness! Or so is my excuse for never writing fast enough -_- lol, glad you still like!  
  
whitewater-spirit: Hehehehe! Sounds exactly like what I do! I'll hide myself int he computer room until crazy hours just reading a new story I found! It's so fun! LOL  
  
God's Child 27: Hmmm? Please dont kill anyone? What fun would that be? LOL. Kill Thranduil? :( That wouldn't be nice! Poor elf- under a wizards control for the past 2000 years and all yall cna say is: kill him!   
  
lulu bell: Wheee! Long review! Yay!!!!!! Anywho- from the top! PARTY!!!!!! -Grabs Legolas running from Dr. Pepper chugging reviewer- Nuh uh sweetums, if theres a party you're MINE! -Evil grin- -Legolas looks very scared- ^_^. Injured elves are the BEST! I mean, you can beat them and torture them, but they still bounce right back! It's like those wobbelina things that you can hit and hit but they never fall over XD!!! Wow- those are a lot of reasons why you haven't read the books... but still! C'mon now- it doesn't matter how long or who hasnt read them! They still need read! Every word is a masterpiece!!! Treebeard boring?!?! Long, but never boring! Come now! All the books of tolkein? Ack- that can eb good and bad. I'm just imaginign how badly PJ will ruin the books just for good reviews -_- It hurts us my preciousss, it doesss! C&S?!?! Lady V?!?!? My dear, you are fairly clueless!!! C&S are the infamous Cassia and Siobhan, queens of the LotR fanfiction, owners of the Mellon Chronicles! (www.aragorn-legolas.5u.com) I'm a loyal member of their group as well. -waves to all of them who may be reading story- Lady V would be the great 'Lisseyelen aka Lady V' writer of Captives of Isengard! The queen of During- LotR fanfiction! If you haven't read those it's understandable why you endure this!  
  
Mythomythus: niiice name. You're very polite ^_^ lol. Is this fast enough? Hope you liked it!  
  
Whooo! Done! C'mon guys- Over 100! You can do it! Review!!! 


	15. Lasgalen spells home!

Sorry it took so long guys. Real Life can be the worst.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
The trip just flew downhill after the initial joy. When the reality of Legolas's situation filtered through the troops, everything became graver. The prince had become so bad, Aragorn was no longer aiding in carrying his stretcher, but constantly at his side providing care. The hurting prince needed every ounce he could get, as he felt the world was indeed tearing him inside out, swallowed by pain.   
  
"Don't worry Legolas, we'll be in Mirkwood soon. Very soon, my friend." The number of times Aragorn uttered those words took away a certain degree of the sincerity. Sometimes he himself didn't believe what he said, no matter how hard he attempted to assure himself. The troops had tried to decipher the quickest route to Rivendel, but small overseen ponds or landslides had swiftly paused their endeavors.   
  
Moving as quickly as possible just wasn't enough anymore.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Time was nearly up. Every day hastened Thranduil's complete health and rise from bed, and more importantly every day and every moment the wizard gained more control. Too much longer and it's be too late.   
  
Gandalf had already spent days chastising himself for not seeing this kind of traitorous work within his own people. The people they were too protect now were hurting, torn families and faces burdened the Istar continually. Now he realized he didn't believe he had enough power to banish this dark resonance. This self-doubt went unnoticed by most except Elrond, who lent his constant support but remained silent for the most part.  
  
No guards or palace workers had given the small group any grief after the initial day Thranduil had ordered Gandalf thrown out of Mirkwood. Small meals were sent, and deposited by the door every morning. The elves were very considerate and acted as if nothing was odd at all.   
  
"Elrond," Mithrandir called to the elf pacing by the window, looking for any trace of his three lost sons. "Soon we must go to Thranduil. Have Elrohir ready, we will need him."  
  
After Mithrandir spoke, Elrond visibly wilted. "You do not believe they are coming back, then."  
  
"Nay my friend, they will come. I just do not know when." Mithrandir said, worried over his friend's visible pessimism.   
  
Elrond was not consoled- in fact he felt even more frustrated with Gandalf's admittance to ignorance. "I cannot feel them, I cannot see them- and to the Valar with it all, I don't know why! I don't know why Mithrandir!"  
  
Gandalf strode to his friend quickly grabbed him by the shoulders. "Peredhil, come back to your senses! You will need them full when we leave soon to face Thranduil. Perhaps the wizard blocked them from you, perhaps Iluvatar did- but for Valar's sake! You can not give up on them so rashly!"  
  
Elrond shook his head and sat down. "Of course you are right my friend. It's just been so long since I haven't felt their presence. It's never gone from me this long before. I just need some sign that they are alive, some sign that they are coming and alright."   
  
Gandalf was about to reply when something caught his eye. "Well perhaps your prayers were heard sooner than you thought my friend. It seems we are not alone. I was wrong to doubt." Elrond was looking so perplexed, Gandalf couldn't help but laugh. "Look behind you , my friend."  
  
Elrond still looked puzzled when he turned. The window they had looked out over a back garden of the palace, not the entrance. What was that blasted wizard talking about... And then he saw them.  
  
Through the gardens, elves of Rivendel crept. The elves of Mirkwood that had been sent on tedious tasks were now returning (at intervals of course), and among the elves approaching the window was a bedraggled human, looking a bit worse for wear in all his journeys but not entirely terrible. What seriously caught Elrond's eyes though was the elf being carried on a stretcher of sorts towards the palace, and the elf with a great limp being aided on by another elf.   
  
"Legolas, Elladan!" Elrond started towards the door as if to go out and meet them, but Gandalf caught his arm. "Mithrandir, what do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Giving those clever youngsters their credit. Don't ruin this trickery they've actually put to good use. You can't waltz in the front door with Legolas, being carried by Noldor elves even! No, we'll bring him in another way... " Gandalf made as to walk out the door but was nearly instantly down where the arrivals were.  
  
"Gandalf! Gandalf? Why are you here? Never mind- Legolas needs aid!" Aragorn was too worried for Legolas to consider much else. "But we do not know how to get him up to my father without letting Thranduil know!"  
  
Letting Aragorn wear himself out a little before silencing him, Gandalf took a hold of the situation he had already quite summed up in his mind. "Do not worry, I have a plan. This other wizard will clearly see it, but- he will probably not be able to interpret it. Now, you Rivendel elves, go to the front, come back from your tasks. You'll find the Silvan very cordial. Except for you two." Gandalf pointed at Elladan and Estel. "Your father was worried sick about you three."  
  
"Mithrandir, wait, what are you talking about? What wizard? What are you going to do?" Elladan was thoroughly confused but not in much shape to argue. He just hoped Gandalf's plan wouldn't hurt his leg too badly. It had almost mended, bless Elven healing, but had not completely.  
  
"Questions, Questions. Now- stay still." With that, Mithrandir drew up his staff, and muttered something and all four appeared up in Elrond's room.  
  
"Wha? Gandalf, how?!!?!?" Aragorn was breathing heavily, to surprised to understand.  
  
"It's a trick I know, but it has sapped to much needed energy. I am not always able to do that. Be lucky it was a good day. I'd hate to have transported only your bottom half, Estel. Though it would save me your chatter. Now- lets see too the young one."  
  
If Elrond hadn't been so concerned about Legolas he would have insisted Gandalf rest after pulling a stunt like that. At the present though, his fears for Legolas had increased double fold after his initial analysis of the pale elf. Gandalf watched and sent his millionth prayer to the Valar this week before turning to Elladan and Estel.  
  
"I'm sorry you two, but we're going to have to insist you leave while we tend to Legolas. I will have no objections. Though, I'm sure there will be few because I'm sending you off to see your brother." Gandalf always had the quick second side to the story.   
  
Elladan's eyes lit up and he hobbled over, still leaning now on Aragorn. "Elrohir's alright? We can go to him?" Gandalf nodded and Elladan started to pull Aragorn forward.  
  
The man resisted the force, much to Elladan's chagrin. Instead, he stayed focused on Gandalf. "Gandalf- you will tell us if... his condition changes, won't you?"  
  
"Of course I will, dear boy. For now though, go great your brother. Who is probably still stuffing his face."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
True to his word, Elrohir was still consuming quite a bit of Elrond and Gandalf's meals, having long finished his own. When he saw Elladan and Aragorn enter, he choked on huge wad of bread he was eating and had to pound himself in the chest a few times, to the amusement and worry of his two entering brothers.  
  
"Elladan! Estel! You're back! I was so worried! What happened?" Without letting either explain, Elrohir grabbed Elladan and sat him in a chair, and grabbed Aragorn and stuffed the rest of his father's bread in the man's mouth. "You both look terrible! Estel, you need to eat and rest, and Elladan you need to relax. What happened to you leg?"  
  
Elladan shrugged nonchalantly. "A ladder fell on it." Elrohir, who was quick of mind and also had practically heard them all, didn't miss a beat.  
  
Taking over Elladan's motherly ways with a mocking charm, Elrohir didn't stop, but picked up the remainder of Gandalf's soup and handed it to the sitting elf, and shoved the bread back into the protesting ranger's mouth when said man had tried to remove it and speak. "A ladder! Do say, that must be a terrific story. Oh, I'm so glad you two are back! Legolas is back as well, isn't he? Of course he is ... you wouldn't have come back without him... Would you have? Wait... Legolas is okay, right?" Elrohir finally stopped himself in fear for his brother of the heart, and took out the bread from the now grumbling rangers mouth. "Well, don't sit there eating, tell me!"  
  
A much-exasperated ranger spoke swiftly, as if afraid to be silenced by another food substance. "I would never have come back without him! He's in with Mithrandir and father, but Elrohir- he isn't too good." Elrohir quickly sobered and moved closer to the ranger who was now lounging on another chair.   
  
"Explain it to me. Tell me what happened." The ranger really didn't want to reiterate it all, explain Legolas's conditions, where he was... Elladan's injury, but he would not deny his brother the answers.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Reviews: -throws out Dr. Peppers- except to all you dorks that dont like Dr. Pepper :P. ( Like LegolasLover :P) JK, i love yall anywho. -throws Dr. Pepper to them to- What do you mean what should you do with it? Give it to a friend... put it in your pets waterdish... it has many uses ~_^  
  
Sanfindell: My 100th reviewer! Yay! Well worth it? Yay! Yay! And yet again- Yay! -extra Dr. Pepper-  
  
LegolasLover2004: A tree stump? A TREE STUMP?! Now you're using trees against the Dr. Pepper loving wood elves?! Despicable!!! ^_^ Consequences? -whstles innocently- what consequences?  
  
LalaithoftheBruinen: Here's the next chappie for you ^_^. You prob wont like it... but hey, you cant win em all, right?  
  
elfmage: Why thank you! -blushes- oh, stand up... I'm not a master of writing. But I'm so glad you're writing your own! This world needs more fanfic writers! Well that is if your not writing a baddly written Legomance... urg... lol. Oh yes, my cousin and her being hurt abilities are top notch!  
  
Aly K: You're welcome for the Dr. Pepper, and yes- I like Legolas a lot better. Galdor sounds like... well, either a wizard or an eagle or something. Or maybe an ent. Legolas the ent... that'd be weird....  
  
Deadly Chakram: OMG, when LOTR won the Oscars I was seriously screaming and it was like 1 am... Everyoen sleeping was so mad at me XD. It was funny. Hope the jobs going well ^_^ Can Thranduil be saved? There's a question...  
  
lulu bell: Wow, talk about a novel! Yay! LOL. Well here's another chappie for you- hope you like it. I thought all of the Lord of the Rings chapters were intriguing and thought provoking, and I really need one of those magnet thingies! Would be very useful! Make sure all those other peeps keep their grubby hands off my elvses! LOL. Dododo... you play volleyball? I played for awhile... nearly killed myself because I hate the sport... but heh, thats life.  
  
God's Child 27: All right, All right, I believe you. I'll keep writing! But really, if I had to chose who to kill... It'd be Aragorn -EG-  
  
Actresschikmoiinimladris: Haha! Niiice name. You really an actress? I'm trying to get more into drama. I'm actually thinking of pursuing a career int hat and maybe writing. TY!  
  
Snow-Glory: Well, I like Diet Coke too... but I'm sure you could find some use for the Dr. Pepper :P. lol. Here's your update!  
  
Das Blume: Pssshhhhht, You think you can get me drunk ont hat? LOL! Well- with the right dosages you probably could, lol. I have too high a tolerance for beer and Elvish wines XD! Pride is an awesome weapon. Usually makes people turn and flee. I should know. Seriously- this guy Earl was so annoying. Hey came to a party he wasn't invited to, and started messing with the girls- mostly just annoying them, btu you know. So I grabbed him, punched him in the jaw and then chased him out of the building while he was yelling apologies. It was great.   
  
inu lover: Yah... I still haven't gotten around to fixing those early chapters ^_^;;;; Don't leave you hanging? But cliffhangers are great! Don't worry, none here ^_^  
  
SadieSil: Wow, impatient... lol. JK. Here's a chapter, btu I'm sure you'll probably be very dissappointed :P. Thsi si what happens when you rush :P. I'm glad you love the story though ^_^  
  
Wow... thats all of them. i'd just like to thank you all again for the wonderful 100+! Yay!  
  
-Caunoiech 


	16. Rangers are bad luck charms, never keep ...

Sorry so short -_- RL's being a pain. 122 reviews! Yay!  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"Oh Legolas, young one... what have you gotten yourself into?" That was all Gandalf could make himself say as he and Elrond set to work saving the younger elf's life. What was before him was a terrible thing for anyone to see, Legolas in shambles and torn, let alone someone who had literally known the boy since he was born.   
  
Elrond couldn't waste energy on speaking, though at the sight of the beloved silvan he did tear. Legolas's injuries were at times so bad the elven lord did wonder how strong a hold the wood elf had to Arda that he hadn't already fled it. While both Elrond and Gandalf were skilled healers, it fell to Elrond to heal Legolas's internal wounds to the best of his ability, Gandalf already having exerted himself too much to rival Elrond's prowess.   
  
That was not something Gandalf was too concerned about, or had time to be concerned about. When the wizard had unwrapped the prince's bandages as much as he was able, he froze stiff at the abuse written on the back, torso, and arms. The back worst of all, he had to hide his wince and appear normal in front of the elven lord, who did not need to be distracted by guilt. Aragorn had done a good job with the time and resources he had, but the slashes and cuts on Legolas's back were inflamed, some torn through and bleeding.   
  
Busy saving the prince's life, the attack on the possessed Thranduil was postponed- no matter what the cost.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aragorn loathingly started on his tale, pausing to collect himself at times, and Elrohir though on the edge of his seat at every turn was not impatient. The exhausted Elladan had fallen asleep quickly as Aragorn went on, partially to escape his weariness and half the tale being told. The nagging feeling of responsibility never left him. If he had pushed the troops faster, would one of his best friends now not be floundering in his hold on life? Even his dreams would not let him be, images of a blond haired elf haunted his every imagined thought.  
  
Once Aragorn had finished, Elrohir was to the umpteenth degree more serious and solemn. "Tis a sad tale, no matter how well you weave it. And now Legolas lies here bleeding and hurt, and asking about a father who can not hear a word he says."  
  
Even while exhausted, Aragorn always had to have the big picture, he had to hear it. Especially in this instance, when his hatred for the Elven king had grown ten fold, he had to know Legolas actually did have a father that cared. That this was just an 'instance'. "Wait, what did you just say?"  
  
Elrohir raised an eyebrow before snapping to realization. "Oh, Estel! I'm so sorry, you don't know what's going on do you?" He smiled somewhat despite it all when Estel shook his head, fighting off the sleep both knew he needed. "Do you want me to tell it to you and Elladan when you awaken?"  
  
Aragorn shook his head a little more defiantly, sitting up straighter and opening his eyes wider to give the appearance of wakefulness. "No, please, I want to know." I have to know, he muttered in his mind.  
  
"Well then," Elrohir said, "I better fill you in." He repoured some of the water from dinner. "This is just what I've been told up to the point I woke up. When you all left, Adar sent a message to Mithrandir, sensing something was wrong. Mithrandir showed up, and both of them addressed the problem- it seems Thranduil's mind is overthrown, and it has been for a long time." The shock and confusion was written plainly all over Aragorn, and Elrohir allowed him a chance to comprehend, but not to speak. "Since then, all of us- Adar, Mithrandir and I, have been working to learn techniques to force the person to leave go control of King Thranduil. And then, here you are." The discussion seemed so... simple, easy- not like the few worrying months they had spent.  
  
Now the man was truly speechless. What could he possibly say? What could explain his emotions over this? Nothing could- the horror of someone controlling an elf, the worry for Legolas- it was just too much. Now they were raging war against something they couldn't see, with Mithrandir to lead them? It all seemed like a story, a page in a haplessly thrown book laying on the floor of the Rivendell library before Celboril swooped in and upon it. "And what... what will happen now?" Aragorn whispered in a lost sense.  
  
"Now? We wait for Legolas to recover. Our planned attack on Thranduil was eminent, but your arrival changed that plan to us, you will be a great boon to us- even if just by power of the heart and soul. Now Estel, get some sleep. Your battle is over, and tonight you are safe." Elrohir aided Aragorn to stand and go to the biggest bed, and the ranger nearly collapsed into the bed, not even complaining when his older brother pulled the blankets up to cover his chest and kissed him lightly on the forehead.   
  
"Good night, Estel."   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aragorn was inadvertently awakened by his father, who had wandered into the room a bit before dawn when Gandalf had promised to watch Legolas. The man began to sit up and saw Rivendell's Lord half falling off the bed, for fear of colliding into one of his sons. Silently slipping out of bed, Aragorn was sure not to wake his exhausted father while he gently pushed the elf farther onto the bed, into the place he had previously occupied.   
  
Now awake and without a place to sleep, Aragorn's first thoughts turned to Legolas. He quietly left this room for the adjacent one, where Gandalf sat in a chair pulled to the table where Legolas had hurriedly been dumped hours ago. Now there were blankets under him and pillows enough either under him or in a pile at the ready beside him (just in case) to pamper an entire castle. The wizard who watched the young archer looked deeply concerned and guilt ridden, and did not even turn as Aragorn approached him.  
  
"Gandalf... will Legolas be alright?" Aragorn's voice was soft and wrought with worry, afraid of the wizard's response.  
  
Gandalf gave a small half-grin at the ranger's query. The human and the elf were such good friends; it was almost amusing to see each other worry about each other all the time. "Yes dear boy, Legolas will be fine. With some rest and many restraints to keep him in bed, he'll be fine. Though you have to wonder if we should allow him up. For with you in the vicinity, he will surely fall out a high window and sustain quite the injury. Not that I'm saying you're a bad luck charm, but..."  
  
Aragorn attempted to feign consternation at the wizard' words, but soon found himself chuckling, despite himself and these last weeks. "Yes, I suppose I am a bad luck charm for him. Well- at least he has fun, right?" Most of their adventures were quite fun indeed, the only problem with them was they usually ended up like this, one of them hurt, and one terribly worried. It happened more than Aragorn would like to admit. He closed his mind against those memories and took Legolas's hand in his. The elf was covered in bandages, especially around his chest and back. The worst demon, the hidden internal bleeding, seemed to be countered as well- or he knew Gandalf wouldn't be in such a relaxed state or Lord Elrond asleep.   
  
"Well this has been fun so far, let's just see if we can make it through- eh?" Gandalf gave his vote of optimism, and as always it was welcomed.  
  
REVIEWS: -hands all Dr. Peppers, Vodka, and some other highly anticipated drinks ~_^-  
  
LegolasLover2004: It is not horrible! And this story is terrible! Myabe it was opposite day when you wrote the review 0.o;;;  
  
Deadly Chakram: Why if it isn't one of my most loyalist authory reviewers ^_^ LOL. TY! ^_^ UPDATE! heh  
  
SadieSil: Don't worry about rushign me, everyone does- really I like the encouragement and little nudges you people give me. If it weren't for some of you, none of this would get done! But... thanks for the compliment- though I think you're... a little confused ^_^ Go read some C&S, lol  
  
LalaithoftheBruinen: Well last chapter was a crappy chapter, and this week was a crappy chapter- and the next is probably nto lookign better -_- Oh well. At least I dont have to worry about the bar being too high ^_^;;;  
  
inu lover: Dude, yah- I love it when LotR wins stuff. Just today I got my Nintendo Power (I'm a dork like that... Go Skies of Arcadia! lol) and saw the video games won some of the awards, and was like whoooo! lol  
  
squishyJH: LOL, you're talking to someone who knows- lol. Lets just say I have... multiple... Legolas posters, standups, ceilings... -cough- nm.  
  
DasBlume: I am a girl ^_^;;; Just a girl who likes to destroy people who she hates ^_^ -innocent smile- Earl... ugh. Hatred. Hatred and Anger. Nearly killed him again. Stupid #$*%^**%... *^**$@@^$@!!...  
  
Kourin Lucrece: LOL, sorry for making you think! Really, stop me- it's bad XD. TY.   
  
YAY ^_^ 


	17. Crossing blades with a wizard?

Chapter 17  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Legolas was welcomed back into the world by dizzying light, glaring at him. The fact that it was light scared him, and for a while he remembered only the dungeon he occupied. The feel of ease in this place calmed him though, and the quiet whispers of the worried trees bade him open his eyes, they missed him. Obeying dutifully those whom he loved, he was even more confused when he fully opened his eyes, and the eyes of Lord Elrond hovered above him.   
  
"Wh... Where am I?" Legolas asked, quite confused by all he found around him.   
  
Elrond smiled at him, though worry lingered in his eyes. "You are home young one. do not you hear the trees sing in delight?" Even the Noldor who could not hear the trees as Legolas could could still tell they were delighted.   
  
Legolas shut his eyes again and listened to the trees, who did sing of joy and celebration now that he had returned. "Yes, they've always loved me. Though I know not why."   
  
A small smile tinged Elrond's lips as he reached for some water, gently lifting up Legolas's head to allow him to drink. He did not even respond to Legolas's question, for the wood elf had long since stopped listening to their assurances on such matters. Even if he wanted to talk, he would not get another word in edge wise now that Legolas was recovering his memory, for the prince had questions of his own.   
  
"Lord Elrond- where is my father? Is he all right? Please tell me it is so!" Yet again, Legolas felt pained he did not ask for his father first.  
  
It was Gandalf who stepped in for the now mute Elrond. "Your father is physically fine Legolas. The stab wound to his calf healed properly, thanks to Lord Elrond." The wizard stepped forward and gently patted Legolas's hand. "I shouldn't wonder why you decided to not let anyone know he was... unstable in other areas, of course."  
  
Legolas began to turn an angry shade of red and set an accusatory glance upon Lord Elrond. "You told him. You had no right..."  
  
"Hold your tongue, Sindar, lest you say something you will regret. It was not Elrond who told me, so stop your glaring. And no, Aragorn neither. I figured it out on my own dear elf, though I could not define it till recently." Gandalf stated patiently.  
  
As he felt his anger abate, Legolas turned confused eyes upon Gandalf. "Still the riddles Mithrandir. But now, you must tell me- is there something you aren't telling me about my father?"  
  
Obviously feeling mischievous, Gandalf chewed on his pipe before saying. "Why should we tell you if you didn't tell us."  
  
Legolas let out an exasperated sigh, though he could tell the truth of the words. "Please Istar, I wish of word of my father. Or shall I go to him?" Legolas made as if to sit himself up, but Elrond hurriedly pushed the elf back down.   
  
A staff gently tapped the floor, telling Legolas Mithrandir was moving around him to Elrond's side. "Let's not be foolish. You are not well, and it would do much harm if not for you then for our plan."  
  
"Your 'plan'. You tease me and tell me not of a 'plan'?" Legolas was slowly growing more agitated, not a very good patient to begin with.   
  
Mithrandir could hide it from the elf, but he'd feel horrible later, he relented- and the elf seemed to have stone hard determination to know. So, Mithrandir let him in on the happenings of the time- and on his father's condition. After hearing his father was being controlled by a wizard and had be for thousands of years Legolas's eyes widened. "I won't believe it!" Yet he did, deep down. The wizard's estimation of the time made sense... whenever he was 479... He shut his eyes tightly, trying to empty his mind of memory.   
  
Even Gandalf was startled when the trees seemed to grow darker and more eerie, now filled with a sadness they had not had minutes earlier, as if they felt the prince's pain and emotion. "Legolas?" The wizard questioned the elf slightly, if the trees felt something- it must be strong indeed inside the wood elf.   
  
Legolas's eyes snapped open and he gave Gandalf a scathing glance. "I will see my father." He made again as if to sit up, and Elrond moved to push him down again but Gandalf's staff blocked him. The wizard and the elven lord connected eyes and shared a moment of wordless explanation before Elrond slowly nodded, standing back and out of the way.   
  
"You will not leave here. Stop moving or I will put a binding spell on you."  
  
Stated simply, the implications of such a thing were original. Never had Legolas felt a negative force from a wizard. Oh well, this'd be a first. "I'm going, so stop me if you can." With a ragged breath he pulled himself up. Fire built up inside him and spread its heat everywhere over his body, and he longed to discard the blanket laid on top of him.   
  
Suddenly he felt his muscles clench, and against his will they went completely still. He expected to fall backwards but he felt Lord Elrond lower him gently. So the wizard had resorted to a spell. Frustration at the situation gripped Legolas as he realized he could not even move his finger, struggling with invisible bands of power. His hatred to his own inability suddenly flew to the one who had set the spell.   
  
"Nor an Udun Mithrandir." Legolas spat angrily, then turned away from both Gandalf and Lord Elrond, too angry to listen to his own mind's reason. A man heard this too, who stood in the doorway between the two rooms. And said man was utterly shocked. Sure, he'd heard his friend swear before, but never had Legolas spoken with utmost respect to someone in authority. Especially Mithrandir, who Aragorn knew the prince held dear, in spite of his harsh words.  
  
Gandalf stiffened and slowly left, leaving Elrond alone with an immobile elf prince, filled to the brim with ire. Gandalf saw the ranger watching and stiffly signaled him to come forward and follow him out of this guest suite and one across the hall where they'd have some privacy. While Aragorn did want to see his friend, he had the distinct idea this wasn't the greatest time, so skipped out on it.   
  
As soon as the next door was shut, Gandalf turned to Aragorn. "Some water? You must've just gotten up. After days of keeping watch over Legolas, you picked the best time to fall asleep." Gandalf poured some drinks for the two as he talked. "No worries though. I'm sure you'll be able to speak with him soon, he cools down fairly quickly for being a descendant of Oropher."  
  
Blinking as if surprised, Aragorn graciously accepted his drink. "Then... you're not mad at Legolas?"  
  
To make the man's surprise more complete, Gandalf began to laugh. "After a slight like that? My dear boy, I have heard worse aimed at me than that. And I cannot say I did not give Legolas a reason. It pains me to have to use such spells on friends. Somehow, it always feels like abusing my power."  
  
"Legolas won't be too happy with himself when he realizes what he said." Aragorn replied while sipping his drink.  
  
Under a concerned facade was a mirthful wizard. "No, he won't be pleased at all. Will probably torture himself endlessly over it, that boy has too little forgiveness for himself. Much too much loyalty to others, much too much respect... indeed it is the good ones that suffer. No wonder you and your brothers turned out so bothersome." The wizard was teasing, but it was funny to see the mock-pained look on Aragorn's face anyways. "I believe I could ask Legolas to do anything at this point, and he'd see it done. His own guilt will be so high, I could ask him to be my slave for a century and he'd give not a complaint, rather insist he serve me for a millennia."   
  
"Gandalf!" The man couldn't even guess why the Istar's mind went as it did, but it was amusing none the less.  
  
"And then of course his orc brained friend would duel me for my claim and inadvertently end up with a slave. Though I'm not quite sure you're ready for elven slaves though."   
  
"Gandalf!!!" Why in the world was the wizard so maliciously teasing him and the stubborn elf in the other room?  
  
Suddenly they were joined by two other entities, who now slid around Aragorn, as if about to restrain him. Elrohir raised an eyebrow at the remarks he had heard. "What is this about taking elven slaves Estel?"  
  
Aragorn set his drink down on the table hard, making an aggravated clink before throwing his arms up into the air. "Now you've got my brother's thinking I'm a Poros trader. Thank you Gandalf, you've been a great help today." The wizard was too busy laughing.  
  
Hehe- thanks all. Now comes my fave time of the day, Dr. Pepper time! lol- and review time.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Sadie: Lol, sorry for confusing you over being confused, I was just setting your confusion straight. Does this confuse you or have I successfully straightened your confused confusion?  
  
LegolasLover2004: Anytime I get a compliment it's opposite day... especially form Dr. Pepper haters :P  
  
Deana: Ahhh!! I love having authors review! Cuz then I can rave about loving their stuff instead of mine! Mwahahaha! LOL, write more, and soon XD.   
  
Dur En Thurin Naur: LOL, it's like- They are all mad at each other, I love it... or, they all don't know he's dying... i love it! lol. Post more! Need more! lol!  
  
Deadly Chakram: No kickign evil wizard's butt yet, sorry. And no- I'm no good at plot twists, I lose myself before they figure out where they're going. . Ugh... lol  
  
Faenaduial: Yes, many people have whapped me over the head for the typos, but I'm seriously just too... lazy. I'll admit it. Oh well, I go slow as dirt already, might as well keep the statement out there.  
  
Inu Lover: LOL!!!! You better believe Dr. Pepper makes the world taste better! Originality! Yeah! You realize originality is just a word to make weird people sound cool? Awesome word...  
  
legolasfan1: Your wish is my command.  
  
Hehe! Done! Yay! Dr. Pepper! Yay! -sigh- This is so stressful . lol 


	18. Words don't explain

Well, what do you know? I'm not dead. Amazing. Stupendous. Actually, I'm only posting because I promised a certain someone a new chapter by today. Soooo, here we are. I'm sorry- nothing big happens here, we'll get into the action next chapter. And it's short 0.o;;; oh well. That's the way the world turns. For those who want to read the story (crazy ppl) here's my link, you can find it there. or at least, I think that's it 0.o oh well, it's on , under the same title, you people are smart :P  
  
"Risk of Yesterday"  
  
Author: Spark. Just... Spark. Email: Rating: PG13, for mentions of torture (no Cassia thing going on here, I could never pull that off ) and some physical abuse. Feedback: Very welcome! The bad and the good please! One request, if your telling me it sucks, please... tell me why! Disclaimer: No, for those people who have the strange idea that I am J.R.R.Tolkein and own Lord of the Rings or anything related, I don't. Yup. Sad, but true Summary: When Aragorn pesters Legolas into letting him travel with him as he goes home he finds himself seeing a part of Legolas's life Legolas doesn't normally show... his relationship with his father. With danger at nearly every turn, will their friendship be enough?  
Notes: Like Cassia and Sio, I hold the fact that Aragorn was raised by Elrond among Elladan and Elrohir to be true to these stories even if some do not agree.  
  
Fairly Important only to title of story: 'A risk of yesterday' is a phrase I thought would seem like a very elven phrase, meaning it was of the past, it was something that can not be changed, etc... as 'yesterday' to the elves is more or less a greater idea of time. If an elf wanted to literally say it was a risk of the day before, it would make more sense to state a more direct time reference, such as 'yesterday morning' or 'yesterday evening' or such. This is one of Legolas's favorite phrases in my little universe. Don't ask why, lol. Thanks for understanding my odd mind  
Elven references nin mellon: "my friend"  
An Istar is a wizard, a Maiar a more generic term including the others sent by the Valar.  
Estel: Aragorn's elven name, meaning in elven, Hope.  
Gwador nin: My brother Nor an Udun: Go to Udun(Hell) so sorry if you didn't know that last chapter!!! I think I've fixed that now...  
  
Chap. 18 -  
Minutes passed by, then hours and all seemed quiet in the palace. An insufferable aura lingered, however- and gave everyone inside a sense of urgency that would not leave. Elrond sat quietly beside Legolas, leaving the young one to his thoughts. He had always known Legolas to be an intelligent elf despite his age, amazingly respectful, and soft-spoken around his peers, at least. What's more, there was always a joy around him that Elrond simply could not get past. With the world of Mirkwood crumbling around him, orc attacks and raids- he'd always smile; thank the sun for shining, the rain for coming. When Legolas was angry it was a sight to behold. 'Though more pleasantly beheld from afar.' Elrond laughed to himself.  
  
Slowly and surely Elrond felt the prince slowly calm, and with it the rustling of the trees grew less, and eventually they were nearly silent. When he found it suitably calm, the elven lord gave Legolas a quick squeeze on the shoulder before going to find Aragorn, who would surely want to see his friend. Sure enough, Elrond found Aragorn with Gandalf and the twins, but constantly looking over his shoulder, trying to figure out how soon it would be until he saw Legolas.  
  
Aragorn felt the presence of his father in the room and turned around in mid conversation with Elladan. "Ada! How is Legolas?"  
  
"He is better. Much calmer, and quite resigned to the fact we're holding him hostage." He paused to allow time for the slight chortles from a few in the room before addressing Gandalf. "Mithrandir, I think you can lift the spell now. He's going no where, and even if he wanted to, he feels too badly to disobey you." Without a word Gandalf nodded and seemed unfocused for a moment, before nodding again to Elrond, who turned to face his son again. "You can go now, I'm sure your presence will be a comfort."  
  
Before the elven lord could finish his sentence Aragorn was out the room and on his way to Legolas' side. Then the elven lord tilted his head towards his sons and frowned in barely hid amusement. "Now what's this I heard about Estel taking elven slaves?" Which of course sent Gandalf and the twins into chortles.  
  
Legolas was one upset elf. Even while calmed somewhat, he could not hide his perturbedness under his fatigue. He had been denied in seeing his father, who had been injured and hidden last time Legolas saw him, and then had been placed under a spell by his supposed friend. 'Gandalf... of Valar, what did I say? Forgive me old friend. I meant not those ill words to you.' While he could say these words to himself, he had not the will to face the Istar at the moment, to ashamed at his lack of conduct.  
  
In his despaired state he didn't notice Aragorn's approach til the man was but a few steps away from him. Legolas tilted his head to get a view of the human and was pleasantly surprised at his ability to do so, and voiced it to his friend. "Estel, a suggestion for the future." Raising an eyebrow, Aragorn nodded and bid his friend continue. "Do not taunt a wizard. It will only turn out badly for you."  
  
Though still worried for his friend, Aragorn's heart was eased much by the humor his friend still showed despite his situation. "I always told my brothers' I was smarter than you."  
  
The tease was placed open enough and Legolas needed something to distract himself with took the challenge. "Oh really human. I recall it being -you- who fell into the pit I warned you about. Besides- when have you ever debated our knowledge with your brothers?!"  
  
"Oh then and now when we need a laugh. and the pit thing isn't fair, I couldn't..."  
  
Legolas interjected quickly, laughing. "Oh no, don't tell me you couldn't see it. I warned you more than three times, and that wasn't even the first time it happened."  
  
Obviously in a giving mood, Aragorn raised his hands for surrender. "Alright, so that was my fault. But at least I didn't garner the wrath of an Istar!"  
  
When Legolas's somber mood returned, Aragorn could have kicked himself. "Is he fuming?"  
  
"Nay gwador nin," Aragorn was quick to correct, "I was merely teasing you. He's not angry, no- but he as well as anyone can feel the regret you're radiating. We had a small chat about it- but we won't go to where that led." Aragorn said, an embarrassed smile tilted on his lips.  
  
"And everyone is alright? You've rested- I could see you were exhausted before." Aragorn answered everything dutifully, knowing full well the guilt trip his friend would go on if anyone was still nursing a wound during to the- little incident. "And now- do you believe what Mithrandir and Lord Elrond have said concerning Mirkwood?"  
  
The question sure took Aragorn for a little jolt before he realized the insanity of such a thing. to have your own realm, your own father in control of someone nearly your entire life and not notice it- it truly sounded insane. But Legolas had long trusted both Elrond and Gandalf before, could something like this put so much scrutiny in their sincerity? "You have reason to doubt them Legolas?"  
  
Even though Legolas's body didn't change in demeanor his eyes suddenly looked weary and torn. "Nay, but perhaps if someone else did... I don't know. Never mind, I can't even understand my own thoughts." Legolas said, shaking his head.  
  
Doing the only thing he could think to do, Aragorn gripped Legolas's shoulder as his father had done just a bit earlier, and was met by the elf's opposite hand laying weakly upon his own. "I simply don't know what to do- or what I could have done if this is true. It is true, what am I saying, I know it's true- Mithrandir and Lord Elrond wouldn't lie to me, they wouldn't lie..." Legolas then bit his lip to keep his muttered confused words to himself. Aragorn bent down and placed his just above Legolas's, then resting it lightly to the side on the elf's temple.  
  
"It'll be fine, father and Elrohir are working on it, at the moment all you have to do is heal Legolas, we've got this under control, and everything will work out, I promise." The sincerity in the voice would have been assuring had it not been something so unpredictable he said.  
  
"Nay Estel, make not promises that cannot be kept. You may be Hope, but you can't bring every hope to every person. It will go grave for you."  
  
Aragorn smiled amused despite his serious decision. "Tis a risk of yesterday my friend."  
  
A deep sigh came from the elf near him. "A risk of yesterday? You sound like some I know." He removed his hand from the ranger's and swatted at him lightly. "But thank you none the less. I treasure your assurance."  
  
They stayed in friendly silence for a while, merely taking their friend's presence in good heart, until Legolas finally spoke up. "And haven't I always told you not to steal my phrases?" Laughter shimmered between the two.  
  
Meanwhile, however, Mithrandir and Elrond had moved past the elven slaves comment (no matter how amusing it was) and were now talking of the predicament this set back in time created.  
  
"We have simply run out of time Elrond, we have nothing left to do. We must approach him quickly and fight him quickly, every moment we wait simply gives him more time to create defenses against us, for he knows we lay in wait for him. While I am pleased at the young one's arrival, and know that their presence might be a boon, I would not wait much longer."  
  
And in such the conversation continued, quieting a little when a knock and creak of a door opening sounded. When Elrohir assured them it was only their meals brought to them as they had been for these months, Elrond and Gandalf continued on their conversation again though slightly more warily, sensing nothing major amiss. When they heard the gasp coming from the entry way though, they knew there was a problem, and rushed towards the elf serving them today. The elf looked nearly overjoyed, seeing through an open door his prince laying once again in Mirkwood.  
  
"Prince Legolas!"  
  
Reviwes! Extra Dr. Pepper to ppl who actually read that!!!!! Even more to people still reading!!!!!  
  
Dur En Thurin Naur: LOL, yes Hugo is still open . Or is he? I don't know.  
  
kurafoxgirl: I am sooooooooo sorry. SO SO SO SO sorry. I put Nor an Udun's translationa t my group, but forgot it while transfering it to another document that was approvable --. If you haven't read yet, it means got to Udun (hell).  
  
Gozilla: TY! Lol, small reviews can be so hard and so easy to reply to XD  
  
Lady Lestat: I love the name! LOL. I actually have a friend who's a huge Lestat fan, uses the name for all her rp's... I guess you'll find out what Thranduil is up to next chapter . Don't let him die, it's be mean to LEgolas? I've had people ask me to kill him so he could live with Elrond! LOL, what's someone to do? EVERYONE gets Dr. Pepper in my world! -hands a Dr. Pepper-  
  
Deadly Chakram: Me, throw something in the mix? Now, now- you know me, and my incpapbility to think that thoroughly. You're the one with the wondeful plot twists.  
  
Inu Lover/October Sky: Why thank you! Did you change your name or is it just me? 0.o;;  
  
Das Blume: Hey, I can be innocent :P A violent innocent, but innocent none the less. Yeah, whatever- I'm fooling no one -- Oh well. I love your cocktail instructions, keep them coming, I'm always looking for new ideas! LOL. Yes, sorry- another transition. It's what I do when I'm stalling, LOL. You want a bloody massacre 0.o that's so random, lol, jk. We'll see if you get it :P What's been happenning in my life? Nothing much, world sucks and I'm in it, does that explain anything, lol?  
  
Gemini969: Is this someone new reading my story? Crazy. Ok, I'll update, but don't expect much. --  
  
Finally! Now maybe my crazy muses will give me a slight rest!!!!!!!! -sigh- must go find some more Dr. Pepper.... 


	19. When decisions must be made!

Wow... It's been a while. Oh yeah, this story is not yet complete! Hey all! I tried to do the whole christmas present thign with this chapter, but as you can see- that didn't work out. HOWEVER I decided to make it a birthday present. FOR ME! Because I'm selfish like that. My brithday's tomorrow, so send over all the Dr. Pepper you can find! Thanks for putting up with me guys!

"Risk of Yesterday"

Elven references Ada Father/Dad Mithrandir Gandalf

Chapter 19 -

Gandalf jumped up and was about to stun the elf into silence, but Elrond stopped him. Already people were alerted to Legolas's presence, and an elf statue in the middle of the doorway would of course be inconspicuous. The elf, as predicted, dropped the plates of food with a loud clatter and ran to the throne room, yelling about the Prince's return the entire way. 

"And there goes some of our secrecy." Gandalf muttered, puffing on his pipe, which he now craved for a little peace of mind. 

Looking very dejected, Elrond sank into a chair with a groan. "That is the least of our troubles my friend. Thranduil will probably immediately send a..." As if on cue, one of Thranduil's servants came running up to the room pretending to be official. "...messenger."

The Elf bowed to Lord Elrond and Mithrandir and leaned over to see into the door of the room where Legolas was laying and gave a bow to him as well. "King Thranduil requests Prince Legolas's presence immediately."

Above the irritated buzz this created among the elves in the room, Elrond stood up. "He can barely rise let alone arrive in front of your king. Tell him he is not well enough."

"Begging your pardon sir, but Thranduil said he must come, injured or no." The elf showed no sign of backing, so Gandalf dragged the fuming Elrond back into a corner of the room to talk. 

With sad eyes and a hesitant grin, Gandalf patted the elf on the shoulder. "My friend, it would be best if Legolas went. We do not need Thranduil in a rage, it only gives the wizard more power." Elrond immediately started arguing the state of his patient. "I know his state, and I believe I can at least abate some of his pain while he goes."

"It'll still undo necessary healing to the muscles- it simply cannot be done. I will not allow it." Elrond practically shouldered past Gandalf to give the messenger a piece of his mind.

"Elrond!" Elrond did stop at the wizard's authoritative tone. "I know it pains you. But it would be best for all of Mirkwood, not to mention Legolas himself, if he was forced to go."

"Forced! Legolas will be forced nowhere, if he goes it will be of his own free will..." Too late did Elrond note his blunder. He had given his permission for Legolas to go, as long as it was by his will, and of course Legolas would choose to go! Turning to face the young elf, he found Legolas sitting up with Aragorn's help, with nothing but eagerness to obey his father. "Fine!" Elrond shouted, "Let Mithrandir infect you with his narcotic, but if your body breaks down beneath you and your injuries open, it's on your own head!" Legolas flinched back slightly, sending a spasm down his right side, and as he moved his arm instinctively to comfort his aching side, he felt his own weakness with surety. Perhaps Lord Elrond was right. Perhaps he could not do this. 

Not wishing to leave the wizard out in his blame, Elrond reared on him in a way that would have made men quake. "And may it be on your head as well!" Elrond took a deep breath to calm himself before addressing the wizard again, quietly. "I know it's not Thranduil nor your own fault, but logic be enflamed, I will blame you both."

"Ehem." Elrohir interjected, having seen his father this angry before and deciding it was not a... safe environment. "Perhaps we should go with him."

Mithrandir raised a large eyebrow at the young one's suggestion. "To do that would mean a certain confrontation with Thranduil."

Legolas responded first, not about to let something so dangerous happen. "To do so would forfeit all of your plans," He said with some surety. "It's a chance you can't take." 

"Unless we're ready." Replied Elrohir. "Everyone's been talking about the need to hurry, and then when we have a chance, we're all stalling. I'd prefer doing this and making sure Legolas is not hurt. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're all scared." Elrohir said with a small smirk.

There were many protests from varied people in the room, but Aragorn did not respond, but stood staring at Legolas while the comment was being made. He was scared, terrified really. Not for himself, or because he was facing an elf who's mind was not entirely his own (quite the scare, to be sure), but for Legolas. Had this been the human's situation, he would surely not like to see an all out assault against his father. Indeed, after being reunited now with his foster father, he was starting to realize just why Legolas was having such a hard time believing his father had been at least somewhat possessed. No matter what Elrond had done, Aragorn would always defend him, it's natural. 

"It is not a thing to be ashamed of, being frightened. Indeed, it shows you have not enlarged your head quite as much as this numbskull." And with that comment, Gandalf hit Elrohir lightly over the head with his staff. Ignoring Elrohir's shout of surprise and irritation, he continued. "Though he might have gotten something right for once. We shall all go with Legolas. I assume, Elrond, you'll find this a little more acceptable? Not that I'm afraid of YOU."

"That is at least a small concession. Come Legolas, we shall all go to the grave together." The elf lord said in a teasing matter, while aiding Legolas to his feet with Aragorn. Having been in bed for quite long enough already by his standards, Legolas was attempting to practically jump to his feet, which of course caused another shudder of pain, easily felt by Elrond and Aragorn. "Easy, Legolas! You'll have time enough to be standing on your feet soon. Can't believe we're letting you... ridiculous... should be in bed, not running around fighting wizards..." Elrond's mumbling became more and more incoherent as the elf lord's mind ran around in circles, listing all the reasons the injured stay in bed.

With a smile, Legolas slowed himself down to almost a snail's crawl, earning an amused snort by Aragorn and a mild complaint from Elrond about his still too-hasty speed. Obviously, anything but staying still was much too fast in his book. Being so... earnestly cared for did not irritate Legolas in the least. Rather, he found their care very touching, not something he received often in his own home, but something he was familiar with due to his many stays at Rivendell. Once he had successfully stood, and had gained enough balance to stand without his elven and human supports, he made the embarrassing mistake of taking a step forward. In a moment's surge, Legolas was falling to the ground, his leg apparently agreeing with his side as to the disgust of movement. Luckily for the normally quick-reflexed wood elf, his supports were there to once again catch him. 

"Now do you see the problem?" Elrond turned, a very even 'I-told-you-so' face staring at Gandalf. 

Before the wizard could respond, Aragorn had Legolas standing again, swinging Legolas's arm over his shoulder. "Come now ada, it wouldn't be hard for Elladan and I to be crutches for Legolas."

"Why not me?" Cried Elrohir, threatening Aragorn to say Elladan was the stronger of the twins."

"You," Aragorn said with the same apathetic face Elrond had attempted to give Gandalf, "must fight a wizard. I and Elladan have no idea how to. Therefore, we shall hold up the dead weight here." As expected, Legolas was quite strong enough to smack him lightly over the head for that comment. With grumbles, Elrohir stomped over towards Gandalf and let Elladan step in and take Legolas's other arm. 

Gandalf looked between them all, and turned towards the door exiting the guest area. "Off we go then, if no one has anymore complaints." Surely enough, there was some grumbling behind him, mostly from two slightly offended Noldor elves, but no one stopped Gandalf as he marched right out of the door and into the hall, starting the very odd procession. First Gandalf, then Elrohir, the Legolas being semi-carried by Elladan and Aragorn, and finally Lord Elrond, taking the last spot. 

Even walking accompanied was painful for Legolas, who had opted against the narcotic, not exactly trusting himself not to over exert himself and ruin Lord Elrond's hard work. So with every step he felt clearly his still healing ribs and other serious injuries he had assumed he had. For the life of him, he had no idea what exactly he was going to do when he first saw his father. Would all Gandalf and Lord Elrond said just prove to be a misunderstanding, or a lie? That would be an interesting picture to paint, with the great Lord of Rivendell and the Grey Pilgrim attempting to free the Elven King from an evil wizard manifestation he didn't have. 

Or on the worse side, what if they said was correct? What would he do? Walk up to his father and ignore everything that had been said, wishing to keep him the same rather than chance any hurts that may come from ridding him of this wizard? It still seemed to strange to be believable, the fact that his own father had been taken over. he had always been a good king, as shown by the fact Mirkwood yet stood, and he'd always been a steadfast leader. He made wise rulings among his people, though he had adopted some odd fascinations. And, his actions towards Legolas ignored, he would seem nothing but quirky to Gandalf, at least nothing to be worried about. 

Legolas gave a sharp hiss as he was jarred from his thoughts by a small stair, which he had not seen and therefore fell slightly more than he'd expected, making the landing a little harsh on his leg. Be the Valar, he hadn't been paying attention, and something had to be wrong with him if he didn't even know the way around his own house! Running footsteps were heard by all, and suddenly a guard came running down the hall, alerted by the noise. Legolas's eyes grew wide as he heard the elf approach, not knowing whether his father had ordered him to come alone and anyone else be taken, or maybe just to fetch him and all the others and throw them in the dungeon, and the orders to arrive had only been a decoy for his plot. He was more than slightly relieved when he saw it was Dincaran, a long time friend of his, and a high ranking warrior in the guard. If all else failed, he could persuade him not to alert the others.

When Dincaran saw the others with Legolas, it put him in a hard position. He had been ordered not to allow anyone but the prince travel down the hall, but as it looked now, the prince was in bad shape, and needed help getting to the king. "I... I had orders you're supposed to come alone, my prince." Dincaran whispered, not risking alerting the other guards if he needn't. 

"I need their aid Dincaran. Please do not stop us, or call for others." Dincaran still looked torn as to what to do, to follow the king's order or the prince's. "Please Dincaran, if you have ever cared for me, let us pass." Try as he might, Dincaran could not ignore a request such as that. 

"I will call off the hall guards and give you free passage to the throne room. No one should bother you." With a bow to all in attendance Dincaran ran ahead to signal all the guards into the far corridor, away from the throne room. 

Gandalf raised his eyebrows and smiled at Legolas. "Well, at least you have friends in the right places. On we go, then. At least the trip to Thranduil won't be a hardship. But after that... I worry." He added as he regained his marching stride. "On to Thranduil."

REVIEWS-Hand Dr. Pepper to all-

kurafoxgirl: HEY! lol- it is a useful phrase though. Everyone needs to curse in elvish from time to time . Hmmm... what do you suppose is soon... lol. Thanks!

Seylin-sigh with floaty hearts- Oh yes, Hugo IS oh so handsome. I simply love love love Hugo Weaving, I was cracking up with your "Caunoiech... we've been waiting for you." line. Sorry for keeping you waiting so long! ;;;

Invisigoth3: LOL, sweet name. Does it mean something other than what I'm thinking? Cuz if so, it's funnier my way XD. Lol, nevermind. Well here it is for you!

Deadly Chakram: You know, you update a lot. I mean, a lot a lot. I mean, I wish I could go as fast as you a lot. Heh, you ARE the ruler of the cliffies! If nto,t hen your muses are! I don't know about awesome, but I'll attempt to keep up the mediocre work! Hehe, thanks.

Snow-Glory: Oh junk. You're waiting for their meeting? Well... then I have to make it good! I can't take this pressure! AHHHHHHH! Hehe. I suppose I better get ont hat for you then . Thanks for the review!

washow: Sorry... not done yet... two or so more chapters. Then done. 

WHEEEE! Done-hands Dr. Pepper to all then drinks one to self- Happy almost brithday to me! 


	20. Risks of Yesterday

Well, here it be. The last chapter. I told Cassia and Sio that I'd have this done, and I swore to myself I'd have it in before the last chapter of the Mellon Chronicles. So here it is, entirely completed, entirely done. Complete… how sweet the sound. A pretty wretched present, but Cassia and Sio- this goes out to you. This also goes out to everyone who's prodded me, yelled at me, cursed me, thanked me, and inspired me. Especially my pushy muses; Rhonda and Alex. For endings, and for beginnings- I give you, Risk of Yesterday.

**"Risk of Yesterday"**

Author: Spark. Just... Spark.

Email: PG13, for mentions of torture and physical abuse.

Feedback: Very welcome! The bad and the good please! One request, if your telling me it sucks, please... tell me why! EVERY MISTAKE IS MINE ALONE (Because, frankly- I'm an idiot)

Disclaimer: No, for those people who have the strange idea that I am J.R.R.Tolkein and own Lord of the Rings or anything related, I don't. Yup. Sad, but true

Summary: When Aragorn accompanies Legolas home, it brings up issues Legolas would rather leave untouched. But when he is in danger, will the secrets finally be revealed?

Notes: Like Cassia and Sio, I hold the fact that Aragorn was raised by Elrond among Elladan and Elrohir to be true to these stories even if some do not agree.

Fairly Important only to title of story: 'A risk of yesterday' is a phrase I thought would seem like a very elven phrase, meaning it was of the past, it was something that can not be changed, etc... as 'yesterday' to the elves is more or less a greater idea of time. If an elf wanted to literally say it was a risk of the day before, it would make more sense to state a more direct time reference, such as 'yesterday morning' or 'yesterday evening' or such. This is one of Legolas's favorite phrases in my little universe. Don't ask why. Thanks for understanding my odd mind

Elven references Ada Father/Dad Adar 'Formal' Father Mithrandir Gandalf Valar Read the Silmarillion.

**To Cassia and Sio… **

**Chapter 20**

----------------------------------------------------------

The trip through the palace was from then, thankfully uneventful. Not one of the sneaking miscreants would be able to take much more, the walls themselves seemed to be seeping dread and taxing their minds. Not to mention the constant attention Legolas had to receive to even continue walking, and everyone's nerves enjoying their stay in the lumps of their throats. Even the normally docile wizard was walking with an aggravated step, letting his staff fall awkwardly as if he had suddenly forgotten how to wield it. Thus it was with great trepidation that they arrived before the door leading to the throne room.

The wood upon the doors seemed menacing, the iron niches and joints standing out starkly, as if a whole, separate, cold entity. Or maybe that's just what the wood elf among them thought. And he had stared at them for over three millennia without noticing how wretched they looked, digging into his dear wood. There was no one at the doors to announce them; it would seem Thranduil had wanted Legolas alone- completely alone. That was enough to send any of the small band deeper into paranoia. After a deep breath, Gandalf stood before the group and launched himself at the doors, so as to make them screech in ire before sweeping to allow them entry.

Before them was the grand room, as everyone in attendance had previously seen, but instead of the bustling hub of activity most remembered there were only two occupants of the room. One was King Thranduil, sitting on his thrown with his head hanging and staring at the floor. The other was a golden haired aid, whom was sent away with a flick of his liege's hand once they had heard the door open. There was a long pause as the aid left without another word and left only the small group staring at the top of the elven king's head. His small entwined circlet of a crown didn't hold much of his hair back, and it fell to the sides of his face while he peered, seemingly, at his well made and well worn elven boots. With a small ripple of his hair, the elven king raised his head and glanced at the entire assembly. His eyes did not glint of the evil they thought now possessed him, and some were taken aback- those that would have noticed such things. Now, Elrond feared what a mistake such as this would cause them.

But when the king's eyes lighted on his son, who had pulled away from his supports so as to put up a brave act, there was little relief in finding the glint reappear, an angry miserable sort of glint. "I called for you alone, Prince Legolas." His voice was no different than it had been so many years ago, it was his voice- but the malicious tinge made it sound strange in the ears of those present.

Legolas was about to answer when Lord Elrond intercepted the question. "We thought it best we accompany him, Thranduil." He replied evenly, eyeing the Elven King for a response.

All he received was a very unelven sneer. "Cannot my own son stand before me unaided? Has he grown so weak as to be carried by three elves, a wizard, and a human?" Every word coming from Thranduil's mouth screamed insult at all before him, but as always mostly Legolas, at whom they were directly aimed.

With a definite, though attempted hidden, walk, Legolas began to walk towards his father and liege, is small entourage following behind. They needed to be closer to Thranduil and be near Legolas. Aragorn's heart burned for every derogatory word Legolas strove to endure. Silently he urged his friend to remember it was not his father who spoke, or at least who forced the words. Elrond's human son had more patience for the elven king than Elrond himself did, and he found himself growing more and more angry hearing Thranduil speak. Perhaps it was his astonishment that Thranduil had been so corrupted towards his son, or maybe fear that one of elven kind could be so preyed upon, that forced Elrond's emotions past their normally stoic settings.

"By the Valar, Thranduil! You're son is not weak, he's injured! Surely even you must understand this, son of Oropher." By prying into the past a bit, Elrond hoped to see some of that glint disappear, it had little to do with Legolas, but obviously enough that Thranduil's demeanor refused to change.

With a growl, Thranduil stood to his full height, and glared at his son and those accompanying him. "I understand strength, and I understand power. Weakness and inadequacy I will never fully comprehend. Not to his level." He spat at Legolas, who shut his eyes but continued and struggled till he was but three feet fro Thranduil, who seemed to grow more anxious and irritated as Legolas approached.

"I am glad to see you well, Adar." Was Legolas' only reply, as he bowed before his king with all his remaining strength, feeling himself being torn apart but injuries not long rested. He did not rise not only in honor to his father but as his father said, because of his own weakness, as he could not even pull himself straight.

Far from appeased, Thranduil's sneer only grew at the sight of his humble son. "Returned from abandoning your own kingdom, eh? I'm surprised you came back. You never liked your own wood as much as others. You don't deserve it."

In a quick decision, Gandalf decided to change tactics. "And why would he want this place? Full of darkness and evil, creeping everywhere it's allowed." Legolas looked surprised and extended a worried look to Gandalf. He loved his wood very much, more than any other, and would not give his father any strong proof otherwise. He had imagined enough proof already.

Thranduil swung his head from Legolas to Gandalf at the slight at his wood and suddenly seemed less antagonistic. "I do not let evil roam freely, wizard! I have sent out guard after guard, few return- I am still attempting to keep it all at bay, and I have reclaimed parts of the east wood from their grasp! What more would you have me do, Mithrandir?" In his eyes were only truth and a tortured king behind all his problems. The eyes gazed openly at Mithrandir, as if questioning him as the wizard's eyes slitted and searched for a hint of evil. There was none, not now, not as the king spoke of his forest.

Secure now were Mithrandir's guesses, Thranduil was not now nor ever was completely consumed. Being an elf, whatever horrible evil attempted to control the king had not the power to make an elf succumb to evil, but it could influence an elf in his weakest points. It was as if breaking a fortress many walls thick, even if a single wall is destroyed at a certain point, the fortress could still not be taken, no matter how ruined a certain defense may be. Even in the times of Oropher, one of Thranduil's weakest points had always been in relating to family. His chink in his grand wall of power had been attacked, and it was Legolas who paid the price.

"Perhaps you could have your son lead an expedition. He is an accomplished warrior." Innocently prodded the wizard, evil can only be drawn if evil was present. As if a switch, the glint of anger was apparent in Thranduil's eyes, and gone was the caring king worried over his land. Here was the father immensely displeased with his 'low rate' son. Angered by the very thought of Legolas accepting anything worthwhile, Thranduil became even more visibly irate and moved in front of his son, gripping the front of Legolas' over tunic and forcing it up, Legolas' head with it. The quick jerk of the action and Legolas' weakened reflexes sent him crashing to his knees, and the jaunt pained not only his legs but his healing sides as well, and he let out a hiss behind his gritted teeth.

Giving a small cry, Aragorn practically launched for his friend's side, ready to take the Woodland King's arm off if need be, but he was forcibly restrained by his brothers, and it took both of them to keep the human in control. In the background Thranduil heard the human's cry, but in his vision was only Legolas, attempting not to squirm before him. It was Elrond who sought to get through to him now, though quite sure he wouldn't listen. "Thranduil! What is this that has overtaken you? You love your son, surely you must see there is something wrong!"

The room about them seemed to darken and crackle with angry anticipation as the volume of Thranduil's voice grew, and as his eyes seemed to widen in not only rage but as if struggling to see. "All I see is a useless slab of life! Wasted on something so weak, so piteous. And to think, you were chosen to be an elf! Life is wrong, you deserve none of this. You deserve nothing but DESPAIR! You deserve nothing but PAIN!" Cried Thranduil, suddenly taking Legolas by the throat and lifted him with strength only known to elves to what would be standing level, had Legolas any strength to stand. Legolas simply gave a gargled cry as his hands shot to his father's single hand, cutting off his air. Thranduil saw his son in his grasp and could not and would not have tried to control the rage filtering through him, and punched Legolas in the face with his remaining fist, smiling in relief as he felt his fist connect with the flesh and bone of Legolas' face.

Everyone else in the room rushed to Legolas' aid, but as if on cue, a gust of dark energy seemed to force them back, threatening them with the dark crackles that had been present not moments previous. Aragorn would not be so easily thwarted, and again through himself towards Thranduil and Legolas, but found himself collapsing under not only the force around but the dark memories and thoughts drawn on by this energy, and the feeling of having his mind torn open. "Elrohir! Focus on protecting our minds, Elrond try to force the energy to abate." Gandalf cried, as Elladan ran forward to pull his brother back, as much as he wanted to rush forward himself. The energy appeared as gusts of wind, ripping at Gandalf as if trying to stop him from preparing his attack.

At his call, Elrohir ran forward before the others and began to shut his mind to the energy around, as Gandalf had taught him for the last month or so. It was as if he placed a shield in front of his mind and memories, against the torrent of despair that rushed them, while still attempting to force it to him as if he was an elven lightning rod. Gritting his teeth, he felt his eyes forced closed by the sheer power of the darkness before him and was too busy struggling to keep the evil away from his family too attempt to see what was going on around him. 'C'mon Elrohir, they're counting on you... they're counting on you...' Chanted his mind as he attempted to close it off to all else.

A great deal due to Elrohir's valiant attempts to guard the minds from the onslaught of evil, Elrond's attempts to force back the energy were largely productive. It was still grievously difficult, by Elrond was strengthened and hurried by the thought of the woodelf prince who needed his care. With Legolas' suffering in mind, Elrond pushed on, and his mind attempted to force a way through the energy. Trapped in his mind, he waded through the energy as if it was a fast rushing river, and he had to make a path for the wizard. Elrond also clamped his eyes shut, partly to concentrate and partly to close off the horrid picture of Legolas struggling at the hands of his own father. With another growl at the thought, Elrond forded through the energy with all speed, and when he again opened his eyes and ripped them from Legolas, he saw Mithrandir was prepared.

A nod from the Noldor elf was all the wizard needed, as he suddenly pushed himself forward and held his staff before him. "King Thranduil of the Woodland Realm, hearken to me!" He yelled, and though he felt the weakening Elrond did, it was with much effort that he resisted the swarms of power against him. With a yell, Elrohir fell to the ground as he felt the energy charge and nearly overpower him, attempting to snatch, or at least halt, the wizard. "El!" Cried Elladan as he picked up his brother, whose forehead gleaned with sweat and eyes were still clenched, still battling the energy to keep it at bay. Aragorn finally regained his feet and refocused his eyes only to gaze upon Legolas, stills struggling in his fathers grasp. Though Thranduil had partially turned towards Mithrandir, he refused to let go of his son, who continued to gasp silently, attempting to press air between his father's tight clenched fingers. In his father's eyes he saw only anger and hatred, and he felt remorseful even now, and could not bring himself to fear that which would now kill him, even if he saw only a stranger in his beloved father.

Gandalf again called to the battling elf. "Thranduil, HEARKEN TO ME!" This time, the elven king found the call impossible to deny, and his head wrenched towards Mithrandir, his attention riveted. With a surprised gasp, Legolas found himself free even as his vision darkened, and falling for a split second as he had in his escape from the fortress and fall from the ladders. With a hard crash, he felt himself tumble onto the floor as if dead weight, and he had not the strength to cry out while his mind begged Mithrandir not to hurt his father.

The wizard focused on the evil he saw in Thranduil's eyes, saw it as clearly as the hinges upon the wooden door, sticking out as if wrongly placed. He knew he could separate the two; they did not belong together, and had not combined. Feeling the gaping hole left him by Elrond, he pushed his hand forward with his hand and whispered. "I release you from this spell." His quiet incantation flew from his mouth to Thranduil, who immediately flew backwards into his thrown as if shoved. The dark energy around them began to dissipate, and they all stood in wonder as the room lightened and Gandalf began to shrink down from exertion.

The only one who did not stand mesmerized was Legolas, who immediately started crawling to the thrown, not a foot away. Tears streamed down his face thanks to the excruciating pain his body exuded and he continued to gag when he swallowed too much air, but he forced himself to grip his fathers thrown and pull himself up. "Adar, adar?"

Responding to Legolas' call, Thranduil's still weaving head righted itself enough to stare at his son as his sight began to clear. Suddenly, he squinted at the elf struggling up his thrown, feeling an instinct to aid whoever it was before he even recognized who it was. "Legolas!" Thranduil immediately and purposefully fell to his knees before Legolas and pulled Legolas into a leaning position in his arms so he could stop forcing his body to sit up. "Legolas, what happened to you? Are you alright... you're, you're grown." Whispered Thranduil, his eyes wide in surprise and confusion. "What, what...?" He began to search his mind and found naught but darkness, and Gandalf forced his mind elsewhere.

"Much happened, my friend. Do you not know the year?" Mithrandir asked concerned. He had not expected Thranduil to lose his memory...

Thranduil gazed at those around, an open confusion still evident on his face, though he would normally have never allowed any such prestigious guests to see him so. "Of course I know the ye... That would make you over three millennia old!" Cried Thranduil to his son he held in his arms, as if searching him. "But I don't remember..."

Grimacing, Mithrandir mourned with the king. He had retained all his memories, but those of Legolas had not been his to retain, the only place poisoned by some evil wizard. It was cruel indeed for a father to not remember the years of his son. 'I will have my revenge, for these I see before me.' Thought the tired wizard as he silently cursed whichever wicked one of his kind would do such a thing. He must discuss this with Sarumon; he would know what to do. But first, there was a family here that needed him. "Your son is in fact over three millennia old Thranduil. This surprises you?"

"The last.. the last I remember..." Thranduil tried to push past all his nightmares that were so prominent in his mind, to his surprise, to force his memory back into function. "You were but five hundred seventeen years old. You were training... for the Warriors Challenge, it was being held that year... " Thranduil put a hand through Legolas' hair and redirected his attention to him. "Did you win?"

Legolas gazed at his father, deliberating whether or not to answer. If he did answer, they'd know for sure if Thranduil was as in control of his mind as he had been so many years ago, but Legolas was not sure if he wanted to know if they had failed. "Nay, father- I lost. Glorfindel beat me, rather badly. I outscored him in archery, though. And I won both not six hundred years later." He said quickly and raspily as if trying to placate a calm elven lord.

Thranduil looked down at his son and felt his haggard breaths. "You did wonderfully, and I'm sure you did well even without the archery, if your heart and will were in the games. Imagine, someone five centuries old competing... why I ever allowed you to do that..." Thranduil stopped suddenly as he stared at his son, more specifically his pain but joy filled eyes. "You're injured, why didn't you say so..." Suddenly he turned to Elrond, as if remembering he was there, and flooded with relief. "Lord Elrond, will you aid my son?" He asked as he carefully stood, his son in his arms.

Everyone around was simply staring at Thranduil as if unsure whether to come any closer, but Elrond felt Legolas' safety much more important at the moment, and hurried to take Legolas from Thranduil, much to Thranduil's surprise. He enlisted Aragorn's help, who rushed to aid him and soothe Legolas' pains. "I've waited to hear you say that for some time, King Thranduil." Replied Elrond before hurrying off, and motioning his twins to follow him, Elladan aiding Elrohir to rise.

The small spite in Elrond's voice surprised Thranduil as he watched the Noldor race away with his son, presumably to aid him. Thranduil quirked his head slightly, frowning as he did so. "I fear I've offended him, though I know not how." Mithrandir laid a hand on the elf's shoulder and smiled sympathetically, leading him towards the door that lead to the elvenking's study.

"We have much to speak on, my friend, and I have much to explain." The room stood empty until a few attendants peaked in and began to dust a sculpture or straighten a wall hanging after they saw their liege had retired. From afar, you could almost hear cries of anger coming from Orthanc. Almost. But the calm breeze carried such sounds away, replacing it with the sweet song of the birds and the trees. And from the windows, light that still remained in Mirkwood shone, wiping away the shadows as if they were risks of yesterday.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPILOGUE

It was with much despair and mourning that Thranduil learned of his deeds, and he could not bring himself to even look at his son, no matter how much he wished to beg his forgiveness. He had in due time apologized to and thanked Mithrandir, Elrond, and his twin sons, and had received some redemption in their forgiveness and softened eyes. He had not yet seen his son's ranger friend, the son of Elrond, whom he had not met but had heard of in the past. Obviously the young man had not left Legolas' side the entire time his son resided in the infirmary, which spoke wonders of the boy's loyalty in Thranduil's eyes, despite the man's lineage.

His kingdom was entirely in order, and he could remember every moment of the two and a half millennia the cursed wizard had had his hand in his mind, which was mostly to Thranduil's shame. He could so easily retain his wits when referring to his kingdom, but when it came to his son whom he loved so dearly- oh how he hated himself now! Had he not had a son and a kingdom to live for, he surely would have died in grief and shame combined, he felt more than enough of both.

Thus it was a full week before he brought himself to see his son. Even as he stepped towards the infirmary, he swore at himself for his idiocy, at his own weakness, his own inadequacy that brought Legolas to this condition. He had cried silent tears before, and now he was barely holding them back as he turned the room to where his son was located. There, on the bed, sat his son, who had insisted to be let up to eat, tired of lying like a useless log. And there beside him sat a much relieved and joyous ranger, who was much pleased with how quickly Legolas was healing. But as soon as he saw the Elf King approach, he stiffened. He had never seen anything of the elf king but the two or three instances he had been in his presence, and every memory was evil, even most of the last. Now he was loathe to leave him alone with Legolas, but he knew the generous amount Legolas loved his father, and his wishes to see his father, and his sorrow that he was too ashamed to see him. He had rightly guessed that one.

Once Aragorn saw Thranduil's remorseful eyes, however- he could not think of separating the two. Who was he to keep a worried father from his son? Thus with a smile he patted Legolas' hands, and then bowed to the king, and left. Legolas had acknowledged Aragorn's departure, but even then he had no eyes but for his father, who stood in his room. Silently he begged the elf to come forward and talk to him. "Adar..."

Even as he heard the word, his heart broke. How, HOW could he have done those things to his son? He didn't understand, he couldn't comprehend, and he tore himself in two simply thinking on it. But right now he didn't have time for agony, he wanted to see to his son. With a quick step, Thranduil sat himself on the bed next to Legolas, hoping to the Valar his son didn't loathe him, and ready to leave if he did. "Legolas, I... Legolas... Legolas, do- do you want me to leave?"

With a sad smile Legolas gingerly took is worrying father's hand in his own while putting his remaining food on the nightstand nearby, despite his still slight lack of strength. Here was his father, his father as he remembered. He had a much easier time remembering than anyone else, but that's because he had wished it so for so long, even if he hadn't admitted it. "Ada, I want anything but. Please, stay. Talk with me, I've missed you." Replied Legolas honestly.

Thranduil began shaking his head slowly, listening to Legolas' innocent answer and not able to hold back his tears. Immediately, he let go of Legolas' hand and crushed him towards him as gently as he could while embracing him. He allowed his own head to lie of Legolas' shoulder and began weeping openly, his golden hair blending perfectly with his son's. "Legolas, Legolas! How could I... I couldn't, I'm horrible... You must hate me... Forgive me." As soon as he said it between his tears he regretted it. Who was he to ask Legolas' forgiveness? Who was he to touch him, speak with him, see him? Perhaps he should simply allow Elrond to take him home to Rivendell, no matter how much he wanted Legolas with him...

Legolas smiled happily and yet also with much sorrow as he listened to his father speak, and he began to cry as well, as he clenched his father to him. "It wasn't your doing father... It wasn't you, I know it. I don't think you're horrible, or weak for letting it happen. I'm just glad to have you with me, so happy..." He burrowed his face in his father, as he longed to do for so many times before, so many times... "And I have forgiven you, and forgive you still. I love you father, and I pray I still have your love."

"Oh my Legolas," Thranduil said as he continued in the bliss of holding his son, "I love you too- I love you so much."

And so it happened that father and son were again rejoined. After wizard, rebellion, and injury attempted to draw them apart, their love was too unbreakable to be harmed. Trust for many was slow coming, but not for each other- their love blinded even what logic would tell them, as it had for Legolas so many years. Elrond finally decided he was comfortable leaving Legolas in Mirkwood, after seeing how happy he was, but left Aragorn, much to the rangers joy. Both to allow Aragorn his desire to stay close to Legolas during this hard time and to kidnap Legolas should anything in Thranduil's demeanor change as drastically as it had. That never happened. Gandalf rode off to Orthanc to search for the perpetrator of this horrid crime- but to no avail. And so Mirkwood continued for many more years, and never were father and son wrenched away from each other for longer than a year until much later- when there was a certain ring that needed to be destroyed.

**THE END**

---------------------------------------  
Notes: Well, there it is! I wanted a story somewhat like this, though it changed drastically as ideas hit me. In the end- I'm just glad to have finished. I wanted a story that gave some foreshadowing to Sarumon's evils in the attempted takeover of Rohan while easing my own curiosity: Could an elf be taken over as Theoden was? Answer: No, not completely as Theoden, but yes, somewhat, but their strength keeps them from complete control.

Also, I decided to add in this chapter that Sarumon is forced from Thranduil's mind by Gandalf's short incantation, which also shows somewhat why he'd be confused that it didn't work on Theoden, in the movies. (Not exactly a movie lover, but believe me- I've seen them.)

I DO NOT THINK THRANDUIL WAS A BAD FATHER. Well, he was in this story- but I mean, canon wise. I don't believe it's in an elf (other than ones twisted by darkness/evil) to act this way.

Dr. Peppers to all reviewers, I'll get to you next chapter… well, not another chapter, it's DONE (whoooo!) but you get what I mean.

Hmm... I'm sure there is more, but I don't feel like addressing it. Feel free to email me if you have questions. Or review, and put in your email .

-Tips Dr. Peppers to Cassia and Sio- Hats off to you. Thanks for all you've done. Keep in touch . Oh, and congratulations, for finishing such a wonderful and well loved collection like the Mellon Chronicles.


End file.
